Hellions Break Loose
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Two girls, passed the power of their ancestors to make hell stronger, and win. Dean and Sam must guard them against hell but there's just one thing: Supernatural is a SHOW, right?
1. A Wild Ride

Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to.. well, someone who isn't me, mkay?

"Come on, Lyn!"

"The speed limit is 50 miles per hour, Reneey, not 300! And the car can't even go 300 miles per hour!"

"But Supernaturaallll!"

"I'M NOT GETTING A COTTON PICKING TICKET JUST CAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS ONE MINUTE OF YOUR PRECIOUS SUPERNATURAL! ANYWAY, I'M STILL IN THE GRADUATED LICENSE WHATCHAMACALLIT, IT'LL MEAN HUGE TROUBLE IF I GET POINTS ON MY LICENSE!"

"BUT LYNNN!"

"BUT NOTHING!"

A purple vehicle was driving on a highway, and the occupants consisted of two girls who were currently occupied in yelling at each other. The older of the two, who was sixteen, was driving the car. She had wavy brown hair, tan skin tone, and pale green eyes. Her name was Lyndotia Elumo. The other girl, the black-haired one with hazel eyes and tan skin like her friend's, was yelling at Lyn for not speeding up. This was Reneey Umbra, the hazel-eyed girl who was so deathly afraid of missing a minute or two of Supernatural.

"LYNNNNNNNNNNNNN-"

CRASH! A car interrupted Reneey's plead. Lyn's car trampled, rolled, crashed, turned over then rolled over so it was upside down in the highway divide. By the end of the little 'ride,' it was covered with many busted parts, cuts, broken glass -- almost like a person getting raped/tortured then thrown onto the sidewalk.

The girls had a few cuts and more than a few bruises, and even possibly a broken bone or two. Ordinary people might have been petrified and screaming at this point, but then suddenly laughter broke inside the car.

"Why-are-we-laughing?" choked Lyn in between laughter.

"I—have—no—idea—but—I can't feel—any pain," Reneey was laughing unaccountably soon after Lyn joined in too.

After ten minutes or so the laughter ceased.

"Hey, Lyn," Reneey said suddenly. "Do feel any pain?"

"No," Lyn realized, sobering quickly. "Do you?"

"Nope…"

"But shouldn't we? I mean, we're both bleeding and it kinda looks like your left leg might be broken..."

"That's stupid, if it were broken it would HURT."

"Well, nothing ELSE hurts..."

"Then nothing else is broken!" Reneey reasoned, whacking the car door hard to open it. Getting out of the car was pretty hard, considering that the car was -- well, a _broken _car.

"So, what hit us?" Reneey asked while holding up her shirt; it got ripped and, well, it got ripped were _those_ were.

"Just a guess, Rea, but maybe _a car_?" Lyn answered with a sarcastic question. The girls looked around, but there was no other car anywhere around. A grin creeped on Reneey's face.

"Super—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!"

1 second.

2 seconds.

3 seconds.

4 seconds.

5 seconds.

"Supernatural!" Reneey shrieked.

Lyn threw her shoe at Reneey -- it was torn apart and hanging off her foot, anyway.

"Ow, bitch!"

"You cotton picking deserved it and you know it so just shut up! And I thought you didn't feel it, anyway!"

"Whatever, let's just get home!"

"Err Reneey that's like a 20 minute walk."

"So?"

"_So_, what if someone pulls over and asks about this?" Lyn asked while holding up her bloody arm.

Reneey shrugged, "Supernatural car crash?"

This time, the other shoe came flying at Reneey's head. It wasn't quite so torn apart, but it was worth it.

"Ow bitch!"

"That didn't hurt and you know it!"

"Yeah it did…okay it didn't but still!"

"LETS JUST GET HOME!"

"FINE!" So the bloody best friends walked home.

(After five minutes of walking, and 36 minutes into Supernatural)

"Lynnnnn..."

"Reneeeeyyyy..."

"Lynnn..."

"Reneeeeeyyyyy..."

"I'm booored..."

"Just think happy thoughts…or perverted thoughts, in your case..."

(Upon finally arriving at Lyn's house)

"YES! FREEDOM!" Reneey yelled as they arrived home. Luckily nobody was home so that meant no questions. And nobody to kill Lyn for the crashed car -- at least, not yet.

"We were always free," Rea admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, "But it seemed like the right thing to do."

Turning on the lights, they stepped into the kitchen, and then --

"MOTHER DAMN IT FUCKER!"

Reneey looked at the time, it read 9:50, and ten minutes till supernatural would be over. "No no no no!"

Lyn rolled her eyes as her crazy friend speedily went to the living room and turned on CW. "Yes!" she screamed as her eyes was focus on the TV screen.

Lyn sighed and went to take a shower, because she knew that if Reneey got to the shower first, there would be no warm water left and then Lyn would have to hurt her best friend.

(Ten minutes later, a sniffing Reneey was curled in front of te TV in the fetal position)  
"I can't believe that I missed 50 minutes of it, why! WHY?!" Of course, our little complex girl was being all dramatic.

"Oh, come off it, Reneey! Don't make me keel you!" Lyn said in mock annoyance as she came in wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt, with her long dark hair dripping water onto the back of her shirt. "Now go take a shower! I'm not gonna let you bloody up the house, 'cause that means I'LL have to clean it!"

Lyn dragged her best friend to the bathroom, throw Reneey in and then a pile of clean clothes after her and slammed the door.

"But Lyn!"

"But nothing! I don't care if you like blood! YOU ARE NOT BLOODYING UP MY DADBURNED HOUSE!"

(In a parallel universe)  
"So what's our next hunt? Sammy?"

A glaring Sammy opse I mean _Sam_ looked at his brother and then back to the object in his hands and said, "Technically its not a _hunt_, its says that we have to protect two girls…."

Sam was murmuring this as he read the page over in his dad's journal. Two years ago, their dad had died by giving his life to the yellow-eyed demon to save Dean's life. Finally he stopped at a certain place on the page and said curiously, "Girls, who can't feel pain…"

"What?" Dean asked, looking like he didn't think he had heard right.

"Girls who don't feel any pain," A shrugging Sam repeated.

"So what? Are they demons? Witches? Rippers? Vampires? Does it even have name or how they look like?" Dean asked his brother with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, it says their names and what they look like: Lyndotia Elumo, sixteen years old, long, wavy brown hair with pale green eyes." He showed the picture to Dean and continued, "And Reneey Umbra, thirteen years old, black long hair with hazel eyes."

"Kids? We're dealing with kids?"

"Um, it says that if you call them kids…you might get beaten up..Or..have eyeliner.. thrown at you?" Sam asked with obvious confusion in his voice, and he started blinking confusedly. "Yeah…it also said that we have to make sure that hell doesn't get them.." Sam finished while still blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Kids…Dad wants us to protect kids? And why does hell want them? Shouldn't their parents be protecting them? " Dean couldn't really get over the fact of_kids_.

"Guess so.." He got up, shrugging.

"Road trip!" Dean said as they walked to the car.

(Back at the house)  
After Reneey had taken a shower, she walked down wearing a black shirt with a stitched red heart on it, a pair of tight jeans with a pink X on her cheek, black eyeliner and a red X going over her lips. "So…now what?" she asked, using her usual I'm-bored-so-come-up-with-something-fun-to-do-before-I-annoy-you-to-death voice.

Just then, the lights went out.

"FUCKING-"

"DAG_NABBIT_!"

BLACKOUT!

(Somewhere)  
Four eyes opened, one pair of green, the other pair of hazel.

"Ow," Reneey complained. "Seriously, this _so_ can not be good for sloth people. Is my eyeliner ruined?"

Lyn smacked her upside the head, stood up, and looked around. She proceeded to murmur, more to herself than to anyone else, "Where _are_ we?"

"Hey, you're awake!" a new voice said suddenly. "We found you on the street, blacked out."

"Oh, and you have an X on your face by the way," another voice chipped in.

The girls turned around and instantly their mouths opened.

"Oh—My—Cotton—Picking—Stars—" Lyn know the boys because she was forced to watch Supernatural with Reneey.

"OMG!" Reneey yelled.

Lyn suddenly looked confused, and turned to look at Reneey. "Since when are we on TV?" 


	2. Explanations Part 1

Disclaimer: Me no own Supernatural! Or any of the characters! Or most of the random stuff in this story!

**------------Explanations Part 1---------------**

_Last time  
---------------------------------  
"Oh—my—cotton—picking—stars!" Lyn knew the boys because she was forced to watch Supernatural with Reneey._

"OMG!" Reneey shrieked.

Lyn turned to Reneey and asked blankly, "Since when were we on TV?"  
-------------------------------------------------

"TV?" Dean asked as he hid a bottle of holy water behind him; I mean, with what they haad faced over the years, _anything_ could be a demon. Also, these girls _are_ the way to make hell stronger, so they might call them and attack Dean/Sam.

"Oh, yeah, ya see -- Ow! Lyn!?" Lyn interrupted Reneey's sentence with an elbow to the gut.

"Excuse us for minute, will you?" Lyn more said then asked as she dragged Reneey away to a corner.

"That didn't hurt and you know it!" she hissed, annoyed.

"Well, it's a habit! Besides, before that car crash, I COULD feel pain!"

"WHATEVER! But seriously, Reneey, you can't just come up to them and say, 'Hey, where I come from, you're a TV show!'" Lyn was mocking Reneey as Reneey sent her a death glare.

"How come? I mean just go up to them and say, 'Hi! I'm Reneey and this is Lyn and you two are in a T.V show called Supernatural!'" Reneey screamed this a bit too loudly, apparently, because just then --

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled, looking at the girls.

"Oh, um…" Reneey said slowly. "Yeah, I think my mom was right when she said I talk too loud…"

Lyn smacked Reneey upside the head and hissed, "You think!?"

"Explain now! By the way I'm---"

"Dean and Sam," Lyn and Reneey finished Dean sentence. "We know, we know," Lyn added with a roll of her eyes. Now Dean got out the holy water and sprayed it on the girls.

"I swear, if my eyeliner is ruined, I'll shove the colt up ya ass!"

"Hey!" The soaking wet Lyn screamed as she glared at Dean. "What the crap are you going and soaking us to the skin for!? Not to mention wasting good holy water! I'm a Christian, you know, you dagblame imbecile!"

"How do you know about the colt?" Sam asked, this time holding out a gun.

"Ooooh, shiny….shiny…." Reneey looked at the gun with wide eyes, as if she were in a trance; both the brothers blinked. They had seen a lot, but never someone actually saying 'Shiny' when staring at a gun.

"Errr, is she ok?" Dean asked Lyn. All Lyn did was shake her head and smack Reneey upside the head -- again.

"Reneey! Stop looking at the gun like you're in a cotton-picking trance!" Lyn yelled mockingly, even though she was grinning all the time. "Next thing you know you'll start drooling," she added with a laugh in her green eyes.

"So… How do you know about the colt?" Dean asked to break the awkward moment that just happened.

"Ok!" Reneey began. "So, like, where we come from --"

"Re_neey_!" Lyn yelled for real this time, shoving her in the shoulder and almost knocking her over. "You really think it's a bright idea to tell them this?"

"Who cares?" Reneey asked, shoving Lyn back.

Lyn promptly knocked Reneey upside the head yet again, Reneey pouted, and Lyn rolled her eyes and said grudgingly, "Fine, tell them..."

Reneey grinned and said very quickly, as if she was afraid of being interrupted, "So, where we come from, you all are in a TV show! We -- well, I and other Supernatural fans -- not Lyn so much because she doesn't like TV -- know everything from first episode in season 1 where we get to see Mary, to the roadhouse, to John ya know, and all up to where Gordon dies. Also all between too." Reneey finished her sentence with a grin.

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

"Sweet!" Dean screamed while Sam gave his brother the same look that he had worn on one of their previous hunts, when Dean had yelled that he was Batman.

------

_Sam was duct taped to a chair with a bloody nose. He watched Dean throw a pen at a gun hole, then leaned back as someone tried to punch him. Lastly he threw a remote at the old guy's head and the old guy fell back, unconscious._

"I'm Batman!" Dean said with a grin.

Sam looked at him like -- well, like he had just announced himself Batman, and said slowly, "Yeah, you're Batman all right." Then he added under his breath, "Fruity rich guy in a cape who throws around gadgets..."

"What'd you say, Sam?"

"Nothing, nothing... 1.

------

"Dean, have you lost your mind!? It's not sweet! They know everything! Everything!" Sam said to Dean as Dean was doing his famous smirk/grin.

"Chillax dude, I don't know everything!" Reneey objected. "Just, like… some things! And I know you went kinky with that girl!" Reneey added with a grin at Sam. Dean had raised eyebrows as Lyn once again smacked Reneey upside the head.

"Reneey!" Lyn said in an exasperated half yell.

"Wha?" Sam asked as he put the gun back in his pocket.

"Never mind," Reneey shook her head.

"Okay, well, I'm Lyn and this is Reneey."

"We know," Sam and Dean said together, and suddenly Reneey had a mental image of 'Wincest' stuck in her head.

"What are you smiling about?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Trust me," Lyn said, shaking her head sadly, "You _don't_ wanna know. I wish _I_ didn't know," she added conversationally, "she's quite creepy sometimes." Then suddenly she seemed to realize something and asked, "Wait -- how do you know our names?"

"Are we in a TV in your world!?" Reneey asked eagerly. "The Adventures of the Loco Loonys, or something!?"

"Err, no," Sam said, "but.. well. you see. in our dad's journal it said we have to protect two girls… two girls that look like you and have the same names, too…" And he showed the girls the page of John's journal.

"So, can you girls feel pain?" Dean asked them.

"Well, we got into a car accident and we laughed!" Lyn said with a shrug and a strange look on her face. Sam and Dean were dumbfounded; they themselves had also been in a car accident, and they did not think it was funny one bit.

"Yeah, and Lyn said that we might have broken bones but like wouldn't it hurt?" Reneey was in her thinking pose. "OW -- thinking hurts when you sold your brain and common sense on eBay and some dude named Bob buyed them…"

"Buyed isn't a word," Lyn muttered under her breath as she tried to hold back a sigh at her friend's hopelessness.

"Here, come here," Sam said impatient. The girls walked -- well, limped, in Reneey's case -- over to the where he was standing, and Sam checked Lyn's arm and Reneey leg.

"Yep, these are broken," he decided.

"See, Reneey!" Lyn said, annoyed. "I told you so! And to think, I'd never had a broken bone in my life till I met _you_."

"But wouldn't it hurt?" Reneey objected.

"Not really, in Dad's journal it said that you girls can't feel any pain," Dean said with amusement in his eyes. He hasn't had a good laugh in a long while and, well, with these girls he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"So we're dead!? AWESOME! This gives living Dean girl a new name!"

"RENEEY! ITS NOT AWESOMELY AWESOME TO BE DEAD!" Lyn screamed at Reneey as the boys watched the girls fight with amusement in their eyes.

"YES, IT IS!"

"NO, IT ISN'T!"

"IS, TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS, TOO, DAMN IT!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I HIDE YOUR EYELINER AND SEE IF _THAT_ HURTS YOU!"

"No, you girls are alive in the flesh and bone," a new voice came in as the new person walked into the room.

--------------/

1. K I know that, the part with the "furity rich guy" thing wasn't said in the episode but damn it!


	3. Explanations part 2

  
Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, and so on, and so forth... 

_Last Time  
----------------------------------------------  
"YES, IT IS!"_  
_"NO, IT ISN'T!"_  
_"IS, TOO!"_  
_"IS NOT!"_  
_"IS, TOO, DAMN IT!"_  
_"SHUT UP BEFORE I HIDE YOUR EYELINER AND SEE IF _THAT _HURTS YOU!"  
"No, you girls are alive in the flesh and bone," a new voice came in as the new person walked into the room.  
------------------------------------------------_

**Explanations part 2**

Dean and Sam were the only ones who noticed the newcomer -- Bobby Singer, a friend of John's, who used to look after Dean and Sam when they were kids.

"ITS AWESOMELY AWESOME TO BE DEAD! I MEAN HELLO! DEADNESS!"

"IF YOU'RE DEAD THEN YOU'RE A SPIRIT AND SPIRITS CAN'T PICK UP THINGS OR GO TO STORES! SO THAT MEANS NO CELL PHONE _AND_ NO HOT-TOPIC!"

That shut Reneey up right away, but a pout still formed on her face. Finally the girls noticed the newcomer.

"Hi, Bobby!" Reneey yelled at the top of her lungs. "I have an eyeliner named Bobby, ya know!" Reneey grinned as Lyn once again smacked her upside the head and sighed.

"Um, thanks…" Bobby said, blinking.

"Hey, Bobby," Lyn and the Winchesters said together, then looked at each other strangely -- at least, Dean and Sam looked at Lyn and Lyn made a face at Dean and Sam.

"Awkward," Dean said, once again breaking the silence.

"Wait a sec!" Reneey exclaimed. "I just thought of something!"

"Oh, man,"Lyn muttered darkly. "Every time she thinks, it always gets me in trouble…" Dean shot her a look with raised eyebrows, but she was too busy shaking her head ruefully to notice. Reneey looked over at Sam, who was, for some reason, still holding John Winchester's journal.

"It said that he needs you and Dean to protect us from hell, right?" Reneey asked, and when Sam nodded, she continued, "Well, how could he know about that if hell broke lose waaay after John died?"

"You know, she does have a point," Sam said as he, too, thought about it.

A grin creeped onto Reneey's face and she yelled, "He's Dumbledore!"

Lyn smacked herself in the forehead with her palm; Dean asked, "Who?"; and Sam looked at Reneey and objected, "My dad is _not_ an old gay know-it-all wizard!"

"Not to mention a manipulative dingbat, really, when it all plays out," Lyn muttered darkly.

"WHAT!? I mean, it's like, he knows everything!"

"What's a dingbat?" Dean asked, looking at Lyn curiously; she just sighed, and thankfully Sam cut in a second later.

"Reneey, trust me, my dad is _not_ Dumbledore," he said, shaking his head and wearing a small smile.

"Then how the hell does he know?" Reneey pouted.

This were Bobby steeped in, after clearing his throat. "_This_ is how he knows: before he gave his life to the yellow-eyed demon, the demon gave him a vision… a vision of what would happen." He stopped for a second to let that information sink into the kids -- well, kids compared to Bobby, anyway. "After that he grabbed his journal, wrote down what you read, then he went to tell you two and, well, you know the rest…"

Everybody was blinking, confused, pretty much dumbfounded.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asked Bobby slowly.

"He called me up right before coming to you, told me everything, and made me promise that I wouldn't say a breath about this until that time came." He looked at the girls for a second then turned back to the boys.

"But how could the yellow-eyed demon know in the first place?" Lyn asked after getting over the shock phase.

Bobby shrugged and muttered, "Who knows?"

"Wait, how come we can't feel pain now but we could before?" Lyn asked.

"I really don't know, you say that you got into a car accident?" Bobby asked, looking at Lyn's arm and Reneey's leg.

"Yeap! It was awesome!" Rea's voice chipped in.

"So maybe that was a trigger or something?" Sam asked. "But that still doesn't explain how they got here in the first place…"

"Well, at Lyn's house, after the car accident, there was a black out," Reneey remembered.

"Yeah, I remember that too!" Lyn exclaimed. "And then all of a sudden these guys were there," she added as she waved her hand vaguely at Dean and Sam.

"So what are we dealing with here?" Dean wondered aloud. "Some sort of spirit or ghost or demon that can bring in girls from different dimensions?"

"Guess so, Dean," Bobby said, shrugging yet again, "though we don't know exactly what it is…"

Everyone was silent for a good couple of minutes, until Lyn's mind started whirring again.

"Wait, so what about this whole make hell stronger thing?" she asked dubiously. "I, for one, have no intentions of doing anything of the kind."

"Well, what I got from John is that he said that there's a long line of certain ancestors that can make whatever side stronger. Ether hell, heaven, good, evil, hunter, werewolf -- whatever. I guess, here, it's hell." Bobby took in a breath, "Anyway, it seems that Lyn and Reneey are, in fact, sisters, and that it's their turn to lead hell. Now, they can't just march up and lead it, of course; there's this certain ritual that takes place on a red moon, which is in four years, by the way. After that, boom -- hell is stronger."

There was a long silence and then Reneey said, "Wow."

Lyn grinned at her. "You know that old saying, 'God made us best friends because he knew our parents couldn't handle us as sisters'? I guess it's wrong, eh? Although I can't figure out how, mind you," she added, frowning. "And I don't like not being able to figure stuff out. If I haven't figured out what's going to happen in a book or movie by the time I get halfway through, I hate it."

Dean interrupted her ramblings by muttering, "So, just kill the demon and that's it? Doesn't seem like anything we haven't done before..."

"I'm still confused," Lyn objected, seeming a little annoyed as she looked at Bobby. "Who were our parents? Were they some kind of leaders of hell? If so, how come we didn't get fryed by that holy water the genius over there threw on us? And what about the whole can't feel pain thing? And _what_ dagblame ritual?"

"I don't know," Bobby admitted. "John hung up without explaining that part."

"That's kind of a stupid thing to do, isn't it?" Lyn demanded, her green eyes narrowed and looking more annoyed by the second. "I mean, the dude knows he's gonna die, and he runs off and doesn't explain anything that can lead up to the strengthening of hell! What the crap was he thinking?"

Then, all of a sudden, Dean's and Reneey's stomachs growled.

"Reneey!" Lyn cried.

"Dean!" Sam objected at precisely the same moment.

"How could you think of food at a time like this!?" Lyn and Sam yelled simultaneously. Then looked at each other, blinking in a rapid and confused sort of way.

"Um, yeah…" Sam said slowly, scratching his head.

"That was weird," Lyn added, shaking _her_ head.

"What!? We're fregging hungry here, damn it!" Reneey pouted.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go on a hunt, so I'll see ya! Oh, and take care of them idgets," Bobby added with a wink.

Lyn's eyes narrowed and her temper rose to the surface yet again, but before she could demand that he not call her an idget ever again or she would disembowel him, he was gone.

"Right," Dean said suddenly. "Well, let's go get something to eat and then you girls can tell your selves about us."

But before anyone left…

"SHOTGUN!"


	4. One hell of a car ride

_Last time  
------------------__  
"Right," Dean said suddenly. "Well, let's go get something to eat and then you girls can tell your selves about us.  
"But before anyone left…  
"SHOTGUN!"_  
_------------------------------_

**One hell of a car ride**

"Hey, I called shotgun, bitch!"

"No, I did!"

"But I like his car! And I was the one who introduced you to Supernatural!"

"Well, I'M OLDER!"

Reneey and Lyn looked at each other, ready to fight. The boys looked on with curiosity. Just then, when they thought that the two were sure to rip each other's throats out, they ran.. but, unfortunately, they ran straight into a wall.

"FUCKING HELL!"

"DAGNABBIT! Well.. at least we can't feel pain..."

Lyn poked her broken arm and looked at Reneey. "How come neither of us saw that wall?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I don't know... OMG! WE WENT BLIND!"

"You girls are gonna be the death of us," Dean muttered as the guys went to the car, leaving the girls behind.

"Wait a sec, Lyn! I thought you thought it was a bad thing to feel pain!"

"Pain's a good thing, Rea," Lyn answered with a sigh. "Some sort of natural defense thingamabob that makes you avoid dangerous situations. Hurts like the devil, though," she added with a grin, "but I think that's the point. Anyway, let's go before they leave without us. And I think Sammy there got shotgun while we were arguing over it."

Reneey scrambled to get up and ran over to the car with a stream of curses escaping her mouth as she went. Sam smirked at Reneey, who sent him a hiss as she sat down in the back seat.

Lyn sat down next to her, on the passenger side of the car, and rolled her eyes. "Really, Rea," she said in that superior manner she got when she was proven right, "this just goes to show you: the older one gets to ride shot-gun"

Reneey shot her a look, like she always did when Lyn went all superior on her. The boys just laughed.

"Yeah, well.. Dean's the only one allowed to call Sam Sammy," she mumbled as the car started.

"Like all the fangirls -- namely, you -- don't, anyway," Lyn said with a shrug. Then she added to the guys, "So where are we going?"

"A restaurant.. McDonald's, for you kids," Dean smirked. He loved to tease Sam for being younger, and now that the two girls had come into the picture -- well, just think of all the teasing he'll get to do!

Suddenly eyeliner pencils from Reneey's pockets, and normal ones from Lyn's, came pelting into the front seat and hit Dean.

"Whoops, sorry," the girls yelled together. "We so totally meant to do that!"

Sam burst out laughing, and Dean hit him playfully. Lyn and Reneey looked at each other, shrugged, and started to have a cat fight.

"You know, Dean," Lyn said loudly as she continued to slap Reneey's hands, "if you keep this up we'll get into ANOTHER accident!"

"Cat fights in the car!" Reneey yelled, whacking Lyn back.

"Hey," Lyn said with a grin, "Now that we can't feel pain, we might as well have some fun with it."

Reneey smirked. "Ya know," she said, "I think it's time to show people what they get to messing with hell bitches!" And she looked at Sam with a grin.

"Ooh, I'm afraid of a thirteen-year-old and a sixteen-year-old," Sam mocked with a roll of his eyes.

"You should be afraid... very, very afraid," Lyn said with an evil cackle.

Sam just kept rolling his eyes.  
Lyn's green eyes narrowed and she suddenly reached up and whacked HIM in the back of the head. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to make fun of an Irish girl?" she asked, annoyed. "Or, well, a hell-key-whatever girl who was raised as an Irish girl but who still has an Irish temper, thanks very much."

Dean burst out laughing and, if it weren't for the seat belt, he would have been on the floor.

"Watch where you're driving, dingbat!" Lyn yelled, smacking him in the shoulder.

Dean just kept on laughing, and Reneey glared at him and yelled, "SO WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Lyn promptly smacked RENEEY up-side the head, and now that she had whacked everyone else in the car during the short trip, she sat back and crossed her arms.

As if in answer to Reneey's question, the car suddenly stopped in front of a Chinese restaurant. They all went in, and Sam paid and found a table, and a waiter promptly arrived with menus.

"So, what would you like to know?" Reneey asked.

"Anything," Dean said with a shrug.

"Um, let's see.. Lyn, you go first!"

"Sure," Lyn said, and there was an evil twinkle in her green eyes. "Well, let's see. I lived with my grandparents -- or I guess they're my grandparents, I dunno. Probably my earliest memory is my second birthday, because the teenage neighbors came over and curled my hair --"

"Lyn, shut up and skip the random stuff," Reneey said, kicking her in the shins.

Lyn made a noise like an angry cat and shoved Reneey so hard that she fell out of her seat. Reneey stood up and threw more eyeliner at Lyn, who just shrugged as it hit her in the shoulder and let Reneey sit back down.

"Is she made of eyeliner?" Dean asked, eyeing Reneey curiously.

"Nah," Lyn said with a grin. "She just hoardes it like a magpie does shiny stuff."

Reneey twitched and said at last, "Fine, then, I'll say something about me. I'm a complex girl who likes to party, curse, metal, mullet rock, is a living dead underage vampire pill loco loony eyeliner whore!" she finished with a grin.

"Um, that's.. nice?" Sam said uncertainly, as he really didn't know what to say.

Reneey nudged Lyn. "This girl is a country redneck emo Lyn!" Reneey ducked because she knew that Lyn would hit her or throw something at her -- and she was right, but ducking didn't help. Lyn whacked her up-side the head, anyway.

"I am NOT emo!" she hissed.

"Emo?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's an imbecile," Lyn said huffily, crossing her arms and taking on that superior look again. "Because SHE'S all emo and I had a couple of mood swings one day, she'll call me emo until the day I die."

From the look on the guys' faces, it was pretty obvious that they were both thinking,  
_A COUPLE of mood swings? ONE day?_ But, very wisely, they chose to say nothing out loud.

"YAY! GO LYN! G-O L-Y-N!" Reneey grinned as she clapped and random people were looking over at the table.  
"Well, like I said, I lived with my grandparents. Way out in the boondocks, too, there's even a cow pasture and a tractor crossing sign on the road and everything. But anyway.. yeah, so it was just me and my cousins -- although I guess they're not my cousins, really, or they'd be here, wouldn't they?" she added thoughtfully.  
Reneey rolled her eyes, poked Lyn in the ribs, and said, "You're rambling..."

"Dreams?" Sam asked, looking up.

"She's not a psychic, Sam, trust me," Reneey said, as she knew what the boys were thinking.

"This from the girl who kept calling me psychic to annoy me because I don't believe in them," Lyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, that was just to make you mad so that we could have awesome screaming fights!" Reneey yelled, then glared at the people who stared at her.

"I know," Lyn said with a grin, "which is why I said that. To annoy you. Duh."

Despite much bickering, the food eventually arrived and was eaten -- minus the fortune cookie that Lyn crumbled into Reneey's hair, anyway.

Naturally, as soon as the food was gone (and Reneey had crumbled another fortune cookie into Lyn's hair), the two girls raced outside yelling, "SHOTGUN!" Once they both got to the shotgun point, however, they were still arguing over it, and a moment later Sam pushed them both out of the way, opened the door, and sat down.

As Sam closed the door, the girls glared at him darkly. Lyn took her seat behind him grudgingly and said in a low voice, "You realize we'll kill you for that later, right?"

"I'm shaking in fear," Sam replied in a bored-sounding voice.

"So, like, where are we going?" Reneey interrupted as Dean got into the driver's seat. 

"Eh, we'll think of something," he answered with his famous smirk.


	5. it's not awesome to make hell stronger,

_Last Time  
"So, like, where are we going?" Reneey interrupted as Dean got into the driver's seat.  
"Eh, we'll think of something," he answered with his famous smirk.  
--------------------------------------------------------_  
**"It's not awesomely awesome to be dead." "But it's not awesome to make hell stronger, either."**

* * *

"Tell me where we're going or I'll throw pencils at you and use you for a dart board," Lyn said in a sickly sweet, sing-song voice.

"Hm," Dean said, still wearing that smirk. "I don't think we've decided where we're going yet, have we, Sam?"

"Nope, I don't think so," Sam went along with it, suppressing a grin.

"Then decide real quick or we'll jump out and go somewhere ourselves," Lyn said darkly. "It wouldn't HURT us, after all..."

"Why are you two speaking like you're about to kidnap us and use us for torture?" Reneey asked the boys. "Because, you know, we make horrible torture victims."

"Yeah, y'know, the whole can't-feel-pain thing kind of cancels out the torture," Lyn agreed with a shrug. Then a thought struck her and she turned in her seat to stare at Reneey. "I just thought of something!" she cried. "A major revelation! If you can't feel pain, YOU CAN'T BE A MASOCHIST!"

"NOOOOOOO! FUCKING HELL! NO!" Reneey yelled and started sobbing onto Lyn's shoulder as the brothers, once again, laughed. "WHY!? WHY!? WHYYYYY!? Lyn, shoot me, please," she added, looking up at Lyn.

"Nah," Lyn said with a grin. "I'd only shoot you in the knee or something, but it wouldn't do any good now that you can't feel pain..."

"That means no wax play! Or blood play!" Reneey then stopped; she knew that Lyn didn't know what she did, and right now Reneey prayed that Lyn didn't know what blood play was. "Um.. oops," she said with a grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, sicko," Lyn said, making a face and shoving Reneey so hard that she hit the door on the other side of the car.

"Hey, watch my baby!" Dean yelled. Reneey let out a sigh of relief that Lyn didn't catch that blood play -- or did she? Lyn rolled her eyes at Dean's yell. "Yeah, sure," she said coldly. "MY car is lying in the partition of a highway right now, totally wrecked, and you're going on about YOUR car."

"Hey, Lyn," Reneey said quietly to Lyn. "Um.. what if your grandparents or aunt or whoever find that broken car?"

Lyn actually laughed at that. "The car," she said, shaking her head. "We're completely gone, nobody have any clue where, and you're worried about what will happen when they find MY CAR."

"Well," Reneey said, "if they find the car, when -- or if -- we get back, our asses will be toast!"

"Do we even know if we're going back?" Lyn asked suddenly, looking at Dean and Sam as if expecting them to know automatically.

"We don't know," Sam answered. "Hell, we don't even know what got you here."

"I KNOW!" Reneey yelled.

"You do?" the other occupants of the car asked together.

"Yep," Reneey said proudly. "A BIG black out!"

Lyn hit herself in the forehead with her palm again. "Reneey, that wasn't HOW we got here," she said exasperatedly. "It's just what happened WHEN we got here. We were still there when that happened, remembering? Because you were yelling bloody murder."

"No," Reneey objected, "I was yelling, 'FUCKING!'"

"STOP THE YELLING! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! JESUS!"

Dean sighed. Yep, these girls are gonna be the death of him.

Lyn frowned at him. "You know," she said slowly, "I wasn't yelling, so you don't have to yell at ME. Sheesh, you're as bad as Keith..."

"TOBY Keith!?" Reneey asked excitedly. "Or Keith URBAN? Or, like, that hot-ass emo boy who's Kyle's brother and has a goth girlfriend and hates your guts for no apparent reason?"

"The last one," Lyn said darkly, looking out the window. _Well, maybe there's a bright side to this, after all,_ she thought with a sigh. _At least I can get away from Keith. Although, unfortunately, that also means I can't see Kyle..._

"Yeah, he's a hot-ass," Reneey mumbled. "Even though he hates me..."

Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows but said nothing. There was a nice long silence -- well, more of a long, awkward silence -- before anyone said anything again.

"Hey!" Reneey yelled suddenly. "Look what I can do with my ankle!"

She held up her foot and twisted her ankle around a full 360 degrees. There was a sickening sort of crunchy noise as she did so, but Reneey herself seemed ecstatic. "Ain't it awesome!?" she asked proudly.

Lyn blinked and said slowly, "Er, Reneey.. I think that's a BAD thing..."

Sam looked back at them when he heard that sound, and a strange look came over his face. "Er, yeah, Dean," he said slowly, "I think we need to get them to a hospital."

"H-h-hospital!?" Reneey spoke with real fear this time, not pretended fear. "But -- but I like my 360 degree ankle!" She did it again and Dean cringed. "I bet I can crack my wrists, too!" She did, and they made the same noise.

"Reneey!" Lyn screamed.

"WHAT!?" Reneey yelled back. "I mean, Lyn, you twisted your arm, too!" She grabbed hold of Lyn's arm and twisted it so that it made the same cracking sound.

"RENEEY!" Dean snapped.

"What!?" She grinned at Lyn. "See? Ain't it awesome?"

"No!" Lyn answered, jerking her arm away. "And if you don't cut it out, I'll call the men in white coats!"

"Ya know, I don't think I can feel pain when they stick needles in me," Reneey murmured thoughtfully as she cracked her ankle and wrist again.

"Reneey, I'll give you a shiny penny if you stop," Dean said desperately.

"Three hundred bucks!" Lyn cried.

"WHAT!?"

"THREE HUNDRED BUCKS! Or I'll make Reneey do it again!"

"Why three hundred?" Dean wondered.

Lyn shrugged. "It's a cool number?"

"Ooh, I know!" Reneey cried. "Because of that movie 300!"

"That was about the battle of Thermopylae," Lyn said, rolling her eyes.

"Thermos apple lay who?" Reneey asked, looking confused. "THERMOPYLAE," Lyn repeated, sounding it out this time. "You know, with the Spartans and.. oh, never mind! You've seen the movie, for heaven's sake!"

"I did," Reneey whimpered, "but, like, Scott called me.. and he wanted to cuddle..."

"Scott's GAY," Lyn reminded her.

"He's my gay boyfriend!"

Dean and Sam sighed, and Sam said, "Come on, to the hospital."

"NOOOOO!" Reneey yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lyn just ignored the yelling -- she was used to it -- and said in an offhand sort of way to Dean and Sam, "So, about those three hundred bucks..."

"You're not getting them!" Dean yelled. Lyn just smirked and said in that singsong voice, "Oh, Reneey..." and Reneey proceeded to crack her ankle and wrists.

"Stop it!" Dean said again, and he just kept cringing.

"You know," Sam said in an offhand sort of way as he tried to hide the fact that he was cringing too, "if you keep doing that, we might get into a car accident that way."

"Oh, you mean another one?" Lyn asked with a strange little laugh.

"They're not so bad," Reneey said with a shrug as she cracked her left wrist.

"Maybe not if you can't feel pain," Sam muttered darkly.

"Become a masochist," Reneey said, shrugging again. Dean just kept driving, so at length she asked again, "So where are we going?"

"The hospital," Dean said simply.

Reneey's eyes went wide with fear again. "NOO!" she yelled, clinging to Lyn's broken arm. "THEY HAVE SHARP POINTY THINGS! AND EVEN THOUGH I CAN'T FEEL PAIN, IT WOULD.. LIKE.. YEAH!"

Lyn rolled her eyes and yanked her arm away again. "It's not that bad, Reneey," she said exasperatedly. "Anyway, this way your leg won't grow back crooked or something. You don't wanna limp forever, do you?"

"But I like my 360 Bill," Reneey whimpered.

"Bill?" Sam asked, and looked back at Reneey with confusion in his eyes. It just spread to his whole face when he saw that she was curled up in the fetal position.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Rea," she asked blandly, "did you name your ANKLE now? And sit up and put your seat belt back on, dagnabbit!"

"No!" Reneey yelled. "Besides, I only wear my seat belt if I sit in the front! I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

Lyn blinked. "Erm, you could die?"

"We can?" Reneey asked, looking to the brothers, who just shrugged.

"You know," Lyn said slowly, her voice much quieter now, "that makes me think... I might know a way to solve this whole thing. You know, so that we can't make hell grow stronger."

"What is it?" Dean asked, his voice quiet, too.

"Well," Lyn continued, speaking very carefully as if weighing each word before speaking it. "Maybe I do. I mean, it makes sense."

"Would you tell us what it is already?" Reneey asked impatiently.

Lyn shrugged and asked in an even voice, "What if we were to die? Then whatever we're supposed to do to make hell stronger couldn't happen, right?"

Suddenly Dean stepped on the brake right in the middle of the deserted road, and the car stopped so fast that everyone went pitching forward and Reneey slammed into the back of his seat because she wasn't wearing her seat belt.

"FUCKING HELL!" came Reneey's muffled yell, but no one acknowledged it.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dean yelled, turning around to look at Lyn. Being the older brother who had always looked after Sam, Dean naturally felt some responsibility to look after the younger girls. And, well, even though he wouldn't admit it, over the past couple of hours he had actually.. well, in a way, gotten used to the girls and just felt that he needed to protect them as well as Sam.

Lyn met his gaze unflinchingly, and her green eyes betrayed no more emotion than her voice as she said quietly, "But it's the logical thing. If we're the key to making hell stronger, the only surefire way to prevent that is to get rid of us. Anyway," she said, and her eyes flashed suddenly as her voice grew stronger, "if all this is true, there's no telling what will happen between now and this ritual thing that Bobby was talking about. There's no telling what might happen to us, maybe we'll turn evil --"

"I'm already evil," Reneey said with a grin.

"No, you're not, now shut up and let me finish," Lyn said with a trace of true anger in her voice, not in the joking manner she usually had. "If something does happen -- and you know as well as I do that it's entirely possible -- we might not NEED persuading to make hell stronger.

And I'm not going to be a coward if there's a way to stop that."

Dean and Sam looked at each other, then at the girls, and there was a silence that stretched for a good five minutes or so.

"We're still us, though," Reneey objected at last. "We could fight.. well, whatever thing it could be, in the future."

Lyn's right eyebrow raised. "This from the girl who's too lazy to make her own bed?"

Reneey just shrugged and looked at the brothers.

Dean shook his head. "Killing you two is an absolute last resort," he said slowly but firmly. "If someone -- or something -- tries something, then we will fight. But we won't kill you unless we have to."

Lyn's eyes narrowed. "You're not thinking," she said coldly. "What if it doesn't take someone's influence to turn us evil? What if we're inherently evil and we can't do anything about it?"

"In whosa what?" Reneey asked, but Lyn ignored her.

"And if you do end up trying to protect us for however long it is until this moon ritual whatever, how do you know you won't get killed in the process? And then if it did come down to it, then what? It's four years until this red moon, Bobby said! Do you think you could kill someone you had protected for four years? It's stupid, if we die now then we avoid all of it."

"Listen," Dean said in a low voice. "I'm older, and when I say that we aren't killing you, I fucking mean it! And it's nothing we haven't faced before, it's just some sons of bitches. End of discussion."

"Fine," Lyn said sharply, and suddenly her left hand shot out to grasp hold of his shirt collar. "But you listen to me," she hissed, and the fire in her green eyes said plainly that she was serious. "You're going to swear to me that, if something does happen, you WILL kill me. You won't let me do whatever it is that will strengthen hell, and you won't let Reneey, either."

Dean glared at Lyn. "No," he said plainly. "Look, I'm older. You and your little freaky friend are not going to die, got it? If you do get captured, then we'll get you back. I won't make that promise."

"Lyn," Reneey said as she gently gripped Lyn's hand. "Calm down!"

"Now, end of discussion," Dean said firmly, pulling away from her grasp and starting the car moving again. Sam scowled, first at Lyn and then at Dean.

"No, it's not," Lyn said quietly, her voice venomous in her anger. "You're not listening. We're not talking about YOU, all right? If you won't tell me that you'll stop us from doing this, no matter what it takes, then I will, right now. I won't be the one who destroys everything, or who gives hell the power to do that. Do you understand?"

"Listen," Dean hissed, "you are NOT going to do ANYTHING. What's the point of it? We'll fight off whatever comes after you. You are 16 and I'm 26, which means I'm older and know more. Now, we are not having this discussion, what we need is to get to the hospital!"

"YOU listen!" Lyn raged, her voice low and quiet but lethal with anger. "What if it doesn't take someone coming after us to make it happen? What if it's inside of us and, when the time comes, we can't stop ourselves? Destiny or fate or whatever you call it -- what if it's in our BLOOD? You can't protect us from that, no one can!"

"Stop it!" Sam and Reneey yelled at the same time. Reneey grabbed onto Lyn tighter.

"Listen, Lyn," Reneey said in her most soothing vioce. "The thing doesn't come for four fucking years! Let's just relax for now and go to the effing freaking hospital!"

"Everyone just stop it with telling ME to listen!" Lyn said, shoving Reneey off of her and looking furious at them all. "I don't want to listen anymore! Unless one of you can suddenly see the future and can tell me beyond a doubt that nothing is going to happen, I don't want to hear it! You're the ones who won't listen, and I can't understand why YOU won't, Rea," she said, looking at Reneey. "Doyou WANT to be the one to make hell stronger? Because if you do, then you're definitely not the Reneey I THOUGHT I knew. And I'm not going to sit here and let people decide this for me, not even you." She turned to look at Dean and Sam again, her green eyes bright with anger. "You said yourself," she said accusingly to Dean, "that our dying is a last resort. A last resort! But yet you won't

Reneey knew now that nothing would work to calm Lyn down. "I don't -- but, Lyn, you said yourself that it's not awesomely awesome to be dead..."

"It's not awesome to make hell stronger, either, Rea," Lyn said firmly.

Dean glared at Lyn, his eyes burning into hers. Finally, after some time, Sam said, "Fine..."

"WHAT!?" Dean yelled at Sam, but just then --

HONK! "MOVE IT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" someone yelled.

Everyone in the car, even Lyn, turned around. There was a whole line of cars and trucks, all of them with honking horns and irate drivers.

"Dean, move it!" Reneey snapped.

Lyn crossed her arms and sat back in her seat, somewhat mollified but not entirely sure that she could trust to Sam's word.


	6. Fixing A Bone

"NO! THEY AREN'T TAKING AWAY MY 360 BILL AND MY CRACKLEWRIST BOB!"

"Come on, Reneey," Lyn said exasperatedly as she tried to pry Reneey's fingers off of the carseat. "We HAVE to go in. Do you want to limp for the rest of your life?"

"No, but I want my 360 Bill and my crackle wrist Bob!" She whimpered and used puppy eyes on Lyn, but Lyn just rolled her own eyes and pulled harder. Yes, they had finally arrived at the hospital.

Dean sighed and said, "Okay, I'll take one leg. Sam, you take the other. Lyn, you grab her hands."

"Yeah," Lyn grumbled. "Give me the job where I'll get bitten."

"Well, YOU can't feel it," Sam muttered.

"Touch me and I'll shove your fucking finger up ya ass and down your throat and make you stay there and take photos of your body on the ground and then sell them on eBay!"

Reneey rambled on and on. The Winchesters blinked and looked at Lyn, who rolled her eyes again and finally succeeded in prying one of Reneey's hands from the car seat.

"You know," Lyn said, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "the people in the hospital are gonna find this really suspicious when Reneey, with a broken leg, is being manhandled by all of us. Not to mention the fact that I'm doing that with a broken arm."

She poked Reneey in the ribs, hoping to make her squirm and lose her grip, and said, "C'mon, Rea, you're gonna make people suspicious..."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, shut up with the bad evil laughter," Lyn said, trying to keep her hold on the one arm that she had managed to pull free.

Dean sighed and said darkly, "Okay, enough of this!"

And with that, he picked Reneey up and, with one swift movement, she was over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

Sam eyed Dean and said, "Er, Dean, Lyn IS right, you know. It will look weird if she goes in there screaming bloody murder and acting like she doesn't HAVE a broken leg."

"I'M NOT SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER!" Reneey objected. "I'M SCREAMING FUCKING ASS HOLE GIT!"

"What are you, English?" Lyn asked, whacking her up-side the head, which was now relatively easy since their heads were about level while Reneey was thrown over Dean's shoulder. "Shut up before you make everybody suspicious!"

"Jesus, how do you deal with her!?" Dean asked Lyn. "I already have a headache!"

Sam sighed and said, "Reneey.. I'll give you chocolate if you behave!"

That shut Reneey up right away, and Dean put her down. "I'll miss you, 360 Bill!" she cried.

Lyn rolled her eyes and smacked Reneey up-side the head. Then, not far from the hospital entrance, she thought of something.

"Reneey!" Dean ordered. "Start limping!"

Lyn's eyes narrowed, and she hit HIM upside the head. "Nobody orders Reneey around but me!" She made a sort of hmph sound and then turned to Reneey and said, "Reneey, start limping!"

Dean looked annoyed and Reneey objected, "But whyyyy?"

"Jesus, does she have to complain about everything?" Dean asked while Sam went to the front desk.

Lyn grinned and pointed out, "Well, at least THAT part makes the broken leg believable."

Sam came back with a wheelchair and a grin on his face.

"No fucking way," Reneey began to object; she would NOT sit in a wheelchair!

"Sit, or no chocolate," Sam said tauntingly; and then, Reneey sat.

Finally they all got into a double room with Reneey and Sam on one side, While Dean and Lyn on the other.

The doctor inspected Lyn's arm -- poked and popped it here and there -- and Lyn faked hisses of pain and the occasional "OUCH!" Finally, the doctor decided that there was nothing wrong but a normal broken arm, and he took her off to put a cast on it.

On the other side of the room, another doctor was having a hard time with Reneey's ankle. "Twist it again, will you?" he asked.

So Reneey did, which caused Dean to cringe.

"All right," the doctor said at last. "We need to get you to surgery to fix that up, there's no telling what could happen if we didn't since it's turning three hundred and sixty degrees.

Reneey whimpered in fear. "S-s-surgery!?" she asked. Then she brightened and said, "Oh, I -- I need to use the bathroom!"

She turned and ran straight into Dean, who looked at her and shook his head. "You're not getting away that easily," he said quietly. "You have a broken leg, remember? You can't run."

"Yeah, I can, watch me!"

And she tried to run until Dean hissed, "Hello, you need to pretend that you can FEEL the pain!"

"Oooh, okay!"

So Reneey fell on the floor, holding her foot and screaming ows and ouches and random curses.

Dean slapped a hand to his forehead and hissed, "Not THAT dramatically!"

At that moment, Sam walked over, having been sent away while the first doctor was putting a cast on Lyn's arm. He took one look at Reneey and asked in a low voice, "Er, Dean, she does realize that she's just drawing more attention this way.. right?"

"I don't think there's anything in her head," Dean answered, knocking on Reneey's head and listening for an echo. This earned him a hiss and a bite from Reneey.

"OW!"

"Fuck you," Reneey said with another hmph and went -- well, limped -- over to the wheelchair, grumbling. "WHY do I need surgery again?"

"To fix that ankle," the doctor said, trying not to look confused at what had just happened.

Around this time, Lyn was wheeled back in by a nurse. "Lyn, how's your arm?" Reneey yelled across the room.

"Fine," Lyn said, mimicking a grimace of pain. "I just have to deal with a cast."

"Lucky," Reneey grumbled. "I have to have surgery.. lucky bitch!"

Dean and Sam sighed and looked at the doctors. "Yeah, sorry about that," Dean said. "They have.. hospital fears..."

"Phobias, Dean," Sam corrected him.

"I do not!" Lyn said, looking insulted. "I'm NOT afraid of hospitals. I WANTED to come here, remember? Reneey's the one who -- who pitched a fit," she said suddenly, covering up the fact that she had almost revealed that Reneey didn't feel it.  
"Not wanted to come to the hospital with a broken leg!" the doctor said incredulously. "What were you thinking, dear?"

Don't -- call -- me -- dear." A twitch accompanied every word, and Reneey's eyes were narrowed. "Why I didn't want to come is none of your business."

She sent him a sneer which caused Sam to smack her upside the head. "Be nice to the doctor!" he hissed.

Dean them smacked Lyn upside the head, hissing, "Don't hit my brother!"

Lyn promptly hit HIM upside the head and said, "And you don't hit girls!"

"Mm," the doctor interrupted, "fear of hospitals can be caused by human trauma..."

"What the fuck?" Reneey asked, looking confused.

The doctor looked at the Winchesters and asked, "Are they your legal guardians, or brothers, or something?"

"Umm... LYN! DEAN! SAM!" Reneey yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lyn had to work very hard to resist the urge to whack Reneey upside the head, too. "What, are you trying to wake the dead?" she demanded.

"No, Lyn," Reneey said loudly. "The doctor here wants to know who my legal guardian is and all that stuff."

Lyn froze. "Er," she said slowly. "I'm her sister..."

"I thought you last name was Elumo," the other doctor said suddenly.

"Well, it is," Lyn said, her head working quickly. "But we're adopted, you see, and we only recently found out that we're sisters..."

"And who is taking care of you?" the doctor asked. "You're only sixteen, the chart says; you can't look after a thirteen-year-old and yourself!" Finally he looked at the brothers, who froze.

"It's all up to you," Lyn hissed as she pushed them in front of the doctor. "They won't listen to me, I'm underage.. they probably won't even believe that I graduated high school.. not that I could prove it."

"You graduated high school?" Sam asked incredulously, staring at her.

Dean kicked him to tell him to shut up and said to the doctor, "Yes? Is there a problem?"

"These girls are both underage," the doctor said, raising his eyebrows. "Where is their guardian?"  
"Oh -- um, well, er.. we -- we kind of are," Dean said.

"Kind of?" the doctor asked, his eyebrows going higher.

"Um, yeah, you see..."

"They're our older brothers!" Lyn said suddenly, hitting Dean hard in the ribs with her cast. Dean made a faint "oof!" sound and he and Sam both looked at her as she kept talking.

"Yeah, you see," Lyn explained with convincing sorrow in her green eyes, "Reneey and I were adopted, but our adopted parents both died, so then we went to this orphanage with nuns and everything and we found out that we were sisters and then Sam's and Dean's dad adopted us a little while ago but now he's died, too, and so -- er, yeah --"

Suddenly Reneey started pretending to cry, burying her face in her shirt. "I miss them!" she wailed.

"Great, see what you did, doc?" Dean said angrily as he went to calm his "sister" down.

"I see," the doctor said sympathetically, looking from Reneey to Lyn. "So your brothers don't really have custody of you yet, so that's why you were so afraid of answering questions and getting sent back to an orphanage. Well, I was adopted myself, so I won't give you away, but you boys had better contact the courts soon, you know..."

And Lyn watched with wide eyes, hardly able to believe what was happening, as he smiled at them and wheeled Reneey off to surgery.

"Wait, no!" they could hear Reneey yelling as she was wheeled away. "NOOOO! I don't want my 360 Bill to be gone!"

Sam gaped after them for a moment, then turned to Lyn, grinned, and said, "You're brilliant!"

Lyn shook her head incredulously and absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the arm in the cast. "Honestly," she said slowly, "I didn't know if that would work or not.. I don't really believe in lying, you see, but I guess it couldn't be avoided..."

Shouts of "NO!" and "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" came floating down the hall. Dean sighed and said, "I'd better go make sure my -- sister -- isn't biting their heads off."

As he left, Sam asked again, "So you graduated high school?"

Lyn nodded. "I started school a year early, and skipped second grade..." She sighed and said, "I should be going to college this fall. Kyle and I were going to go to Chatt State together."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam said quickly. "I didn't mean to bring it up." He felt Lyn's pain, because he had lost his girlfriend to the yellow-eyed demon.

"It's all right," Lyn said, but it was a lie and they both knew it.

Finally, a nurse came into the emergency room to tell them that Reneey was out of surgery. They were taken to her room, and the door opened only to reveal a sleeping Reneey and -- a black and blue Dean.

"You tried to make her do something she didn't want to, didn't you?" Lyn asked with a sigh. "Not a smart plan..."

She sat down in the only chair and proceeded to stare off into space, ignoring both Sam and Dean.


	7. Hi MrWolfi!

"Wow, am I glad to be out of there," Lyn breathed as they finally walked out of the hospital. Well, Lyn and Dean were walking; Reneey, much to her displeasure, was riding in a wheelchair, and Sam had the unlucky task of pushing her. Neither Sam nor Reneey appreciated this, but Dean had stoutly refused to go anywhere near Reneey while she was in a wheelchair again, and so by this time both brothers had the making of several bruises from their experiences.

"I want my fucking chocolate!" Reneey yelled, smacking randomly at Sam and hitting him in the stomach.

This reminded Lyn of something, and she turned to Dean and screamed, "And I want my three hundred dollars!"

The boys groaned, and Lyn frowned at them. "Come on, I got her into the hospital, didn't I? And anyway, you do realize that these are the only clothes we have now, right?"

"Shopping?" Reneey asked with a grin; she loved shopping.

Dean and Sam groaned again.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" both girls screamed as the car came into sight.

"Can't we just grab a motel and REST?" Dean moaned in annoyance. "It's already nine pm!"

"Rest in what, our blue jeans?" Lyn asked with a frown, but she agreed anyway.

"I once slept in my gothic lolita dress," Reneey grumbled. "Wasn't comfy. Okay, we're out of sight of the hospital, I am NOT using this fucking wheelchair anymore..."

She got up out of the "evil" wheelchair and, much to everyone's surprise, sat in front.

"HAHA! I GOT IT! IN YOUR FACE!" she yelled, grinning and clapping.

Lyn rolled her eyes and reluctantly sat in the back with Sam, sending death glares at Reneey all the time.

"I SO call shotgun next time," Lyn grumbled as she got out of the Impala in the parking lot of a motel.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said briskly as they walked toward the office to ask about staying.

"Reneey, start limping!" Sam hissed. Reneey grumbled and started limping while muttering a stream of curses under her breath.

"Okay," Dean said, "so we get a room with four beds..."

"WHAT!?" Reneey and Lyn shrieked at once.

"Are you INSANE!?" Lyn demanded. "I'm not staying in a room with you two, I'll sleep outside first!"

"Your arm's in a cast and so is Reneey's leg!" Dean objected. "If something happens, what can you do?"

"Hit them with my cast, duh," Lyn said angrily, glaring at him. "You know how much this thing weighs?"

"Not as much as mine does, I'll guarantee," Reneey grumbled as she tried to manage walking with the cast.

"That's why you're supposed to use crutches," Sam put in.

"Quit changing the subject!" Lyn objected. "We are NOT staying in the same room with you pervs!"

"We're not pervs!" Sam said, and then he looked at Reneey. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get away from the pervs, DUH."

"WE'RE NOT PERVS!"

"Look, you two are NOT getting your own rooms!" Dean said firmly. "What if something does happen?"

Lyn laughed derisively. "Not pervs! Yeah, because a lot of guys go around trying to make teenage girls share their rooms. And what if it does? I guarantee you I can take care of myself -- which you'll find out if you don't get us a separate room. I'm from the country, remember? I'm not some delicate little wallflower."

Reneey snorted at the delicate flower thing. "Anyone calls us that and they'll get a shoe in their mouth," she muttered.

"Or somewhere else," Lyn growled. "Not that I HAVE a shoe right now," she added ruefully, looking down at her bare feet.

"Fine!" Dean grumbled. "But your room will connect with ours."

Lyn shrugged. "I would say, 'knock first,' but it's not like we have any other clothes to change into..."

Dean stalked into the office to request two connecting rooms and as the door swung shut they heard him grumbling, "Like anyone could forget you're from the country with that doozy of an accent..."

Lyn stared off into the parking lot, and Reneey stared at Lyn. "What's the matter with you!?" she demanded. "You didn't go off on him for making fun of your accent!"

Lyn shrugged again and, still staring out toward the parking lot, said, "He doesn't know I hate it. Anyway, if you ask me, he's the one with the weird Yankee accent; and we got our room, didn't we?"

"Yeah, okay. So, like... where's our room?" Reneey looked around, grinned, and suggested, "Explore the motel till we find it?"

Sam looked like he was about to object, but Lyn beat him to it. "Or we could just ask Dean," she said in the same quiet monotone. "You know, since he's coming back with the keys right now."

"Sure, ruin the pra -- I mean, fun," Reneey grumbled, but grinned. Sam looked at her suspiciously.

When Dean arrived, Lyn took the key to their room without a word and walked off. Dean stared after her and gave Sam a look that asked, 'What's up with her?'

Reneey shrugged and said, "She's pretty mad, and sad at the same time." Dean looked at her and she said, "Oi, never mind..."

Reneey stalked after Lyn and followed her into their room. "Hey, Lyn?" she called.

"Yeah?" Lyn asked, looking up from where she was sitting on one of the beds. "Close the door, it may be May but this isn't the best neighborhood..."

Reneey closed the door and came over to her sister. "Chi okay?" she asked quietly.

"I'll live," Lyn sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

"Chi sure?" Reneey asked. "You know, despite it being a motel, it has a fuck of great food and people and, well..." Smirking, she said, "Food plus loco loony equals FOOD FIGHT!"

Lyn just shrugged. "I don't want to. Normally, I would say for you to go, but something tells me the groucho twins over there wouldn't like it." She jerked her head toward Dean and Sam's room.

Reneey snorted. "Like they would know it's us! C'mon, Lyn, have fun!"

"I said I don't want to! Reneey, I'm tired, I don't want to act crazy right now."

"Mkay, but I'm going! Give me a call if you need anything. Or just scream 'Scotty Vanity!' See ya!"

Reneey left, heading toward the food place. A minute later, there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, she got up, turned the light on in the bathroom, and closed the door so that it would look like Reneey was in there. Then she finally answered the knock.

"Yes?" she asked evenly, half wondering if Reneey had been caught already.

"Hey," Sam said, walking in. "Are you all right? I know this must be like.. wow.. I mean, I remember the first time I found out about the hunts. So, is, like, everything okay?"

After a short pause, he looked at the bathroom and added, "By the way, Dean's already caught Reneey..."

Lyn pulled a face that said, 'I figured,' before answering, "I told her, but she doesn't listen when she gets like that. Anyway, I had to make some effort to cover for her in case she hadn't."

Sam grinned and asked, "So is everything okay?"

Just then, Dean opened the door, covered in food, and looked at Lyn. "I think this belongs to you," he said, and he pushed inside a disgruntled-looking Reneey who was being dragged by her hair.

"Hi!" she yelled with a grin.

Lyn muttered, "Ai..." and then sat back down on the bed. "You're an idiot, you know," she muttered blandly to no one in particular.

"I know," Reneey said, sitting down on the other bed. "So, what's up?"

Sam looked at her, then at the food all over her and Dean, and tried his best not to laugh. Apparently he didn't try hard enough, though, because Dean glared at him and grumbled, "Stuff it!" before throwing a piece of food at him.

Then Dean looked at Lyn, smirked, and threw more food in her direction before quickly dodging out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Lyn merely blinked as a piece of day-old pizza landed half on her jeans and half on the bedcovers, looking down at it as if it were a mildly interesting television program.

"Your brother's an idiot, too," she added to Sam as she picked the pizza up and lobbed it across the room and into the trash can.

"Hey, that looked good!" Reneey said with a hmph before turning on the TV.

"Well," Sam said with a shrug, "if you don't mind, I'm gonna go. Scream if you need anything."

"Like I'll need anything from YOU," Lyn muttered darkly as he left. "And like I would scream, anyway..."

Suddenly she seemed to remember something. She stood up and looked down at her jeans pockets, which were bulging. Then she proceeded to pull out of them her cell phone, an MP3 player, a flashlight, and her wallet. "I forgot I had meant to go running when the lights went out," she murmured more to herself than to Reneey.

Reneey paid no attention to the other things, seeing nothing but the MP3 player. "Hey," she said quietly, "do you have Rock This Country?" She looked at Lyn and then at the MP3 player. "Oh, wait, I have my iPod! And that little plug in thing that could make music go outside!"

She took it out of her pocket and said, "Hey, Lyn.. thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Find a good song on my MP3 player and lie down and try to sleep?" Lyn suggested blandly. "Not that that's going to work, but still..."

"No," Reneey said, shaking her head. "Find a song, plug my little thing in, and turn it up and have a party!" She jumped up and down on her bed. "Well?"

"I don't want to," Lyn said again, turning the MP3 player on and searching through the songs.

"Come on, Lynnnii... what the hell's wrong? You're not YOU!" Reneey poked Lyn's good arm. "I miss the old Lyn..." Then a sudden thought struck her. "Are you possessed!? Because, um, I'm warning you -- I stole a fuck lot of food during the food fight, and I have knives and forks and everything!"

Lyn glared at her for a moment before saying darkly, "I'm not possessed. I'm just not unconditionally chipper, unlike you."

"Then what's wrong?" Reneey asked, sitting down beside her. "You can tell me! Do you miss him?" she asked suddenly, saying it slowly as she was afraid of Lyn's reaction. Reneey had seen Lyn's anger before and, damn, it would make Voldemort from Harry Potter quiver in fear.

"What do you think?" Lyn asked abruptly, standing up and walking into the middle of the room. "It's not a hard question, and you're not an idiot."

Reneey got up and hugged her -- well, at least tried to, since Lyn was half a foot taller. "I know you miss him," she said, "but I promise we'll get out of here. Somehow, some way. It's like a fanfic! The girl or boy always gets out one way or another." She smiled, but didn't grin.

"Life isn't like fanfics, Reneey," Lyn said quietly, pulling away and walking into the bathroom where she could be alone.

"Don't drown yourself while you're in there, darling!" Reneey screamed as Lyn shut the door.

(In Sam and Dean's room)  
Sam was on his computer, searching, when Dean suddenly thought of something.

"Hunts," he said abruptly.

"What about them?" Sam asked, confused.

"Hunts.. we have to go on a hunt. But the girls -- it's a werewolf."

"How do you know?"

"Bobby called me early. Shit, what are we gonna do?"

"You don't think we can trust them to stay here?" Sam asked slowly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Are you crazy? Reneey snuck out after two minutes in there! Lyn didn't even try to stop her."

"Lyn.. feels a bit down," Sam said slowly. He didn't really think he should tell Dean why, that was Lyn's place. Then suddenly his gaze was drawn out the window, to the moon. It was almost time; only a few more minutes...

They both sighed and went to the door that connected with the girls' room and knocked on it.

"Come in," Reneey called.

They walked in, and noticed something right away. "Where's Lyn?" Dean asked.

"In the bathroom," Reneey answered, sitting down on her bed with a sigh. "She's being all grouchy all of a sudden," she pouted.

Dean's eyebrows raised. "As I recall," he said slowly, "Lyn closed the door earlier to make it look like you were in there while you were sneaking out..."

Sam gave him a sideways glance. "You really think she'd be stupid enough to try the same thing twice? Especially when it didn't work the first time?"

Reneey looked up at them and said, "Well, you could go in and check, Dean, but you might lose a limb.. or two..." She paused and added, "She'd better not be drowning herself, because it's my ass on the line if she does." She grumbled the last part as the Winchesters stared at her. Finally she asked, "So, what brings you here to our crappy place?"

"Hey, it's not crappy," Dean said defensively. "I paid good money for it, I'll have you know. And, well, we need LYN IN HERE!" he yelled the last three words, looking pointedly at the bathroom door.

Sam promptly hit him in the gut and hissed, "Will you shut it!"

"Anyway," Sam went on as he turned to Reneey and then looked out the window again -- shit, only a couple more minutes. "There's a hunt. We have to go -- WE, meaning me and Dean. Can we trust you and Lyn not to ruin the place?"

"And to STAY HERE?" Dean added emphatically.

"Mmm, it will cost ya," Reneey answered.

"Again?" Dean grumbled. "Why can't you just be normal teens and hate adults and be antisocial?"

Reneey made a hmph noise and declared, "Six hundred dollars!"

"WHAT!?" Dean almost had a heart attack at that.

"Six hundred dollars and we'll stay here," Reneey said, but she was crossing her toes inside her sneakers.

"Why six hundred?" Sam wondered.

"I could make it six hundred sixty six," Reneey said brightly.

"Six six six, cute," Dean mumbled.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Lyn appeared, her face and hair and most of her red t-shirt soaking. She looked rather like she had, indeed, tried to drown herself in the sink.

"We'll need it for clothes, anyway, so you might as well agree," she said blandly, sitting down cross-legged on her own bed and looking determinedly at the opposite side of the room from where the other three were standing.

"Lyn, did you try to drown yourself?" Reneey wondered. "Tch, and people call me suicidal..."

Dean and Sam made no comment, but merely stared at Lyn. At least, Dean stared; Sam looked oddly sympathetic.

"Fine," Dean said at length. "You can have your goddamn money." He went back to their room and returned a few minutes later with exactly six hundred sixty-six dollars and put it on Reneey's bed.

"And my three hundred," Lyn reminded him, still looking resolutely away.

"Jesus!"

Sam smirked as Dean got yet more money, this time in a roll, and threw it across the room at Lyn. It hit her in the back and bounced onto her bed. There was a long silence and then, without averting her gaze from that point on the opposite wall, Lyn picked up the roll of money and said quietly, "Thanks."

A moment later, she had disappeared into the bathroom again without a backward glance, this time with a firm click that meant the lock had slid into place.

Sam looked at the door and then at Reneey before asking slowly, "She'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," Reneey reassured him. "She ain't suicidal, trust me. Wait, why do you care?"

Sam was taken aback by that. "Wh -- what?"

Reneey shrugged. "Most people don't really care. Even her parents; that's why she grew up with her grandparents, didn't you know? Anyway, when are you going?"

"Right now," Sam answered, ruffling her hair, which earned him a hiss from Reneey. "Be good!"

He went to the bathroom door, yelled, "Lyn, feel better!" and then left with Dean, saying "See ya!" and shutting the door behind them.

After thirty minutes or so passed by, Reneey began to get worried. She knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Lyn? Are you okay?"  
No answer.

Now Reneey really began to panic. "Lyn? LYN? LYNNI! FUCKING HELL, IF YOU DROWNED YOURSELF --"

Then suddenly a thought struck her. She took out her cell and called Lyn.

One ring. No answer.

Two rings. Still no answer.

Three rings. Was she EVER going to pick up!?

Then, finally, after four rings, Lyn's voice said wearily, "What is it, Rea?"

"Where the fuck are you!?" Reneey demanded. "You got me all worried! Are you okay? Are you safe? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Would you stop yelling and ask one question at a time, please?"

"Sorry, are you safe?"

"Well, I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

"Are you okay?"

"Isn't that pretty much the same question?"

"Whatever! And lastly.. where the hell are you!?"

A pause. Then -- "Well, the sign says First Avenue."

"First --" Reneey raged, but then suddenly a growl was heard. "Crap, what was that?" Reneey asked, and the growl got louder.

She stepped outside."Hello?" she asked. Nobody was around at all. Nobody even answered her. Reneey shrugged and came back into the room.

"What the crap are you doing over there?" Lyn's voice asked exasperatedly from the cell.

"I heard something.. but never mind. Anyway, FIRST AVENUE!?"

The growl got louder and louder, and Reneey realized now that it was coming from the bathroom.

"Er, Lyn?" she asked slowly. "Can you check on the moon outside?"

"It's full, so that means Sam and Dean are out here somewhere looking for that werewolf. Why?"

"Lyn... how did you get outside?"

"Through the bathroom window, it's really stupid of them to leave it unlocked. WHY?"

"Did you leave it unlocked?"

Lyn paused. "Of course," she said slowly. "How could I lock it from the outside?"

"Lyn," Reneey said slowly, "you wouldn't have left something.. silver.. behind, would you?"

Just then Sam called Reneey (they had exchanged cell numbers before) and Reneey shrieked into the phone.

"SHIT! Sam's calling me! What do I do!? WHAT DO I DO!?"

"You answer the phone and act cool and DON'T tell him anything! I'm coming back, hold on..."

"Okay," Reneey agreed, and then she answered Sam's call.

"Hey! Oh, um.. we're playing hide and seek! ... Oh, that's not growling -- that's part of the game! I'm hiding under the bed -- bad reception -- breaking up --"

Reneey hung up on Sam and retrieved Lyn's call.

"Hey, I told him we're playing hide and seek."

"HIDE AND SEEK!?" Lyn demanded incredulously, and there was the sound of her heavy breaths as she raced along in her hurry to get back to the motel.

Suddenly there was a loud howl and a crashing sound and the werewolf came bursting out of the bathroom. He landed right in front of Reneey, and sniffed the air.

"Um.. hi, wolfie," Reneey said weakly.


	8. MrWolfi and MrWolfi have a MsWolfi

"WOLFIE!?" Lyn yelled into the phone. Then her phone suddenly beeped at her, and she looked at it.

"Crap -- Dean's calling me, Reneey, hold on..."

"Okay," Reneey said tentatively, standing perfectly still as those golden eyes pierced her soul.

"Hello?" Lyn answered Dean's call, trying her best to breathe evenly. Unfortunately, she didn't do such a good job of it, she hadn't realized before how hard it was to run with one arm in a cast that felt like it weighed twenty pounds.

"Hey, Lyn, why are you out of breath?" Dean asked as he noticed Lyn's breathing.

"Oh -- Reneey and I are playing a game --"

"Hide and seek? You're out of breath playing _hide and seek_?" Something in Dean's tone said that he didn't believe her.

"I didn't say we were playing hide and seek! We were, earlier -- but this is a new game -- it's -- called -- Wolf Tag!"

"Wolf Tag? I've never heard of that. Well, anyway, we found no werewolves so we'll be home in about ten minutes. Bye!"

He hung up and Lyn went back to Reneey's call. Reneey, at this point, was still standing perfectly still as the werewolf paced around her.

"Reneey! Are you okay?"

"Lyn, please tell me you left something silver here," she said very quietly; and then suddenly there was more pounding and growling at the bedroom door. ANOTHER werewolf? No, her luck couldn't possibly be that bad..

"I didn't, Reneey," Lyn said suddenly, "but you did! Those knives and forks you had in your clothes after the food fight -- they're on your bed, right? They're STERLING SILVER, Reneey, and that means -- OH, CRAP!"

Lyn came to a halt outside of the door to the motel, and the werewolf outside it saw her at the same moment she saw it. "Reneey," she whispered into the phone, "I thought you said the werewolf was INSIDE!"

"It is, I swear! Unless.. there's.. TWO!? HOLY FUCK!" Reneey screamed loud enough that the werewolf inside jumped, and Reneey ran so that she wouldn't get bitten -- she hoped. Unfortunately, all the commotion inside made the other werewolf jump and prepare to pounce on Lyn.

"Crap, crap, CRAP," Lyn groaned as she jumped onto the hood of a nearby car and scrambled to get up the windshield. "Reneey, GET THAT SILVERWARE!"

"I CAN'T! THE WEREWOLF IS GUARDING THE BED! IT'S LIKE TWO FEET FROM IT!"

"CRAP!" Lyn moaned again, backing away as the second werewolf came over to the car, growling.

Suddenly an idea struck her. In her wallet, there was a knife that she had once used to cut poison ivy roots before pouring salt on them back home. Wasn't it sterling silver, too? Trying to stand and get her wallet out at the same time as she was pulling her wallet out of her back pocket proved to be a hard job with only one arm, but she did the best she could.

"Try to distract it -- just HOLD ON!" she yelled to Reneey.

Just then, Lyn heard a car approaching; apparently the werewolf heard it, too, because it's golden eyes turned away from Lyn and, in that split second, she suddenly leapt down from the car and drove the knife deep into its back. She didn't stop to check if the knife had done its job, just pulled it back out of the werewolf and burst into the motel room.

_CRAP, what to do -- wait a second!_ Reneey looked at the cell; it had a skull on the back made with REAL silver studs. She pointed the cell phone at the werewolf; it went backward, totally forgetting the silver on the bed, and fell over only to howl loudly as a silver knife pierced through.

It was at that moment that Lyn burst into the room, looking around wildly and still clutching the bloodstained knife in her hand. "Rea!" she gasped, looking from the werewolf to her sister, and then suddenly something brushed up against her --

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Sam demanded angrily.

Lyn was so glad to see him that she half forgot what was going on, herself. The next thing she knew she had thrown her arms around him; then, remembering the knife in her right hand, she let go of Sam and started whacking him in the chest instead, which couldn't have been very comfortable considering that one arm was in a cast and the other held a knife whose blade was thankfully pointing in the opposite direction. "YOU IDIOT, YOU RAN OFF AND THE WEREWOLVES CAME HERE!"

"HEY, IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Reneey added, pointing at Dean and Sam.

"WHAT!?" Sam demanded, completely shocked when he got a hug from Lyn and then even more shocked when she started whacking him in the chest.

"What the hell!?" Dean demanded, taking in the scene. "Did you girls just -- KILL A WEREWOLF!?"

"Yep," Reneey said proudly. "I killed one and Lyn killed one."

"TWO werewolves!?" Dean demanded. "_TWO_!? Great, just great!"

"IT'S YOUR OWN COTTON-PICKING FAULT YOU PEABRAINED EXCUSES FOR HUNTERS!" Lyn raged, still waving around the bloody knife. "WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD PLAN TO RUN OFF ON A HUNT AND FORGET THAT WE'RE PROBABLY THE ONES THEY'RE AFTER --"

She cut herself off there, and a look of sudden realization swept over her face. "My stars," she breathed, turning around. "WE'RE THE ONES THEY'RE AFTER."

Reneey started laughing, holding her sides, rolling on the ground.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Lyn raged, storming over and pulling the knife out of the second werewolf. "AREN'T YOU THINKING!? THEY --" she pointed the knives at Dean and Sam -- "ARE HUNTERS, THE WEREWOLVES SHOULD HAVE GONE AFTER THEM, BUT THEY DIDN'T, AND WHY WOULD THEY WHEN WE WERE HERE BY OURSELVES!?"

Reneey couldn't help herself. "It's just so.. funny.. werewolves.. hellions.. Supernatural.. real..." She finally got up and skipped to the door. "I'm gonna get something to eat, bye!"

She opened the door only to meet Wolfie three. She closed the door, turned around, and said, "Hey, guess what!? Wolfie one and Wolfie two had a cousin!"

Lyn turned pale. "There's another one?" she asked with wide eyes, dropping the knife she had just pulled from the dead werewolf on the bed but clenching the handle of the other even harder. "Are -- are you sure? Maybe it's the other one, maybe I didn't kill it."

But even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. She looked down at the blade she still held and she could still read, even beneath the thick, dark blood, the words STERLING SILVER.

"How many of them are there?" she asked hoarsely, gripping the knife until her knuckles turned white and looking with her jaw set to Dean and Sam.

"Jesus," Sam breathed as he got out a gun. He turned around while Dean moved Reneey out of the path of any fire and, of course, the werewolf. Sam fired four times, and there was a thud on the other side of the door.

Silence fell, but for some reason no one moved; they hardly dared to breathe. It was as if they were waiting for something, and then --

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled as he aimed at another werewolf, which was approaching from behind Lyn. For a split second she thought wildly he was trying to shoot her; but then she sensed more than heard the werewolf behind her and dodged between the twin beds and out of the way to give him a clear shot.

Dean took the shot just as the werewolf darted after her; the bullet hit the wall behind it and the creature leapt, snarling, but for some reason it jerked halfway into its jump and suddenly collapsed. Then Lyn stood up, breathing heavily and glaring down at the beast, and suddenly they all realized at the same moment that her silver knife was sticking out of its ribcage.

But meanwhile, a werewolf was approaching behind Dean; while they were all looking at the dead one, no one saw it. No one except Reneey. Suddenly she made a grab for Sam's gun.

"HEY!" he yelled. "Reneey, what the hell!?"

Reneey didn't answer, just aimed it at the werewolf and Dean yelled "JESUS!" and leapt out of the way as she pulled the trigger. Whizzing by within an inch of Dean's left arm, it sped through the air and hit the werewolf. There was a shocked silence, and everyone now stared at Reneey.

"What?" she asked.

"You trying to kill me!?" Dean demanded. "You could at least give me a heads up!"

"And you could also not grab my gun and almost shoot my brother with it," Sam added, jerking it away from Reneey.

"Well, YOU could have seen the werewolf, but noooo..." Reneey shrugged and look at Lyn. "You okay?"

"Er, yeah, considering," Lyn said slowly, walking over to the werewolf that had crept up behind her and pulling out her knife.

Somehow, the tension in the room had lessened. Maybe it was just the randomness of Reneey's shooting a werewolf when she had never held a gun before, or maybe they just felt that it was finally safe. Lyn paused to wipe the blood from her knife onto the werewolf's fur and then stood up and looked at the others.

"So, is everyone all right?" Dean asked.

"I think I've already answered that," Lyn said quietly, wiping the blood from her knife on the werewolf's fur.

"So," Reneey said slowly, "how did the hunt go?"

Lyn stared at Reneey for a second and then suddenly smacked her upside the head.


	9. The New Demon

"HOW did this happen?" Lyn asked faintly, looking at the wreckage all over the motel room and finally gazing hopelessly over at Dean and Sam, her bravado failing now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping.

"Hey, I just noticed something," Reneey said, looking out the door. "There's nobody here but us."

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean? Of course there's no one else in here. Do you WANT more werewolves to attack?"

"No!" Reneey clarified. "I mean there were PEOPLE here earlier! But now they're gone!"

Lyn stiffened and joined Reneey at the door. "You're right," she said slowly. "Look, the door to the room over there is open, and there are claw marks on it..."

She looked from Reneey to the Winchesters. "You don't think -- they can't all have been --"

"Jesus!" Sam threw his hands into the air as he looked out of the door.

"Great," Dean said darkly. "Well, now what?"

"Hey," Reneey said suddenly, "what about hunts? What are we gonna do when you go out on another hunt?"

"Can we please NOT think about this happening again," Lyn groaned, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed with her head in her hands.

"I told you this would happen, you know," she said despairingly. "I told you, and you wouldn't listen, and now look at this!" She waved her hand around the room at the dead werewolves and the general mess.

"At least we're alive," Reneey said with a shrug.

"So who's hungry?" Dean asked.

Lyn stood up and glared at him. "How in heaven's name can you possibly be thinking about food?" she demanded. "It must be two o'clock in the morning, we just walked right into a werewolves' hideout, you morons who kept going on about how you're going to protect us almost got us killed -- what am I forgetting?"

"Oh, yes!" she went on, now pacing up and down the floor and shouting to high heaven. "There's the fact that we're stuck in some kind of alternate dimension, we're apparently the keys to making hell stronger, they definitely know about us by now, and for all we know we'll never get back to the only people who ever cared that we existed!" Her eyes flashed as she turned and glared at them all. "Anything else you want to add?"

"Um.. cool?" Reneey asked, having absolutely no idea what to say. Apparently, neither did the Winchesters, judging by Dean's next comment.

"So, like.. I'm hungry."

Lyn yelled, a low, wordless expression of her anger and frustration. Then suddenly she thundered across the room and shoved past Sam and out the door.

"Lynni!" Reneey shrieked as she said "Sorry" to the boys and ran out to Lyn. "Lyn! Don't go out! SOMETHING MIGHT KILL YA AND MY ASS WILL BE ON THE LINE!"

"You keep saying that," Lyn said darkly as she climbed up onto the car she had sought refuge on earlier and picked up her wallet from where she had dropped it. "Since when am I your responsibility?"

"Since we're loco loony!" Reneey snapped at Lyn as she climbed on the car hood with Lyn and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. Unknown to them, the Winchesters were watching the scene from behind the door. "Come on, Lyn," Reneey pleaded.

"Come on, what?" Lyn asked faintly, trying to sound annoyed but failing miserably and just sounding, in her opinion, a little pathetic. "What do you want, Reneey? For me to act like nothing's happened? To act crazy and chipper all the time? Maybe you can do that when the world's crashing in around you, but I can't."

"I know it must hurt, believe me," Reneey said quietly. The two girls had met online on a RPG board, and after that they had started talking and then one day Reneey's mom had bought airline tickets to Tennessee, where Lyn lived, and literally dropped her daughter off with a note. Lyn's grandparents had been shocked, but had taken the girl in anyway.

"But this is right now," Reneey went on. "We can't just hide in our little dark room."

"No, you don't know," Lyn answered, her voice hoarse. "You don't get it, Reneey, no matter how hard you try. I know how you felt when your mom left you with us, if you remember, my parents did the same thing. Only worse. Reneey, they live NEXT DOOR and I never see them except maybe once a year. Think about it. You've seen them, what, twice since you came to stay with us? And they live thirty yards away."

The boys were shocked and speechless as they listened in, but Lyn wasn't through. After a short pause she went on quietly, "But it's not the same." She looked down and suddenly realized that the gold chain around her neck had slipped out of the neck of her t-shirt at some point, and she picked up the golden class ring and watched the emerald glitter in the moonlight for a moment.

At length she whispered, "It's so much worse, when you think you've found someone who'll always be there.. and then this." She tucked the ring back inside her shirt and stood up, jumping off of the car.

"I'm going for a walk," she said faintly, turning away.

Reneey knew that no words could help right now. "Just be careful," she said quietly. "Scream Scotty Vanity if you need me," she added with a grin, hoping to cheer her sister up as well. Lyn smiled faintly at her before taking a step away, but then suddenly Dean and Sam appeared.

"Hey there," Sam said quietly. Then, after a second's pause, "I'm sorry." He put his hand on Lyn's shoulder, and though it was obviously supposed to be a comforting gesture, it seemed to have precisely the opposite effect. She whirled around with fire in her green eyes, pushing his hand away with her good arm and looking like an angry wildcat.

"Uh-oh," Reneey whispered, hiding behind Dean.

"You're sorry for what!?" Lyn demanded, suddenly vicious. "What, you're not satisfied to run off and almost get us killed now? Lowered yourself to eavesdropping?"

Sam was taken aback, and he gaped for a second before regaining his power of speech. "Look, we're sorry," he said quietly. "We had no idea they would come, I swear!"

Dean broke in, looking sympathetic. "We really ARE sorry, Lyn. If we had known.. believe me, we would never have left you two alone."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's better you did," Lyn said harshly. "Maybe now you'll realize that we're not helpless little brats and you can quit being condescending know-it-alls!"

"Lyn, please believe them," Reneey piped up, peeking out from behind Dean's shoulder. She knew it was no use, but she had to say SOMETHING. "I know them from the show, they don't really say sorry a lot and mean it."

"I don't care!" Lyn hissed, angry even at Reneey now. "I'm sick of people leaving when they're needed and then running back -- 'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU' --" she put a horrible, vicious emphasis on the last five words. "Well, guess what!? LIFE DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!"

And then she turned and left, forgetting in her fury her broken arm and her bare feet and the fact that she suddenly felt colder than she ever had in her life.

The three who were left standing behind in the parking lot all knew that it was no use to try to talk to Lyn now, for it would only anger her further. The only thing to do was to give her some time to cool off. Sam threw a glance at Reneey and asked, "She IS gonna be back, right?"

Reneey just sighed and went to sit on top of Dean's car.

"Hey, get off my baby!" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll break off the antenna and shove it down your throat if you don't shut it," Reneey hissed in response.

Sam looked at Dean and shrugged; without saying a word, they both agreed that it would probably be a better idea NOT to mess with these two girls when they were angry.

As dawn approached, Lyn was still walking around with a glare on her face that made the few people who were actually out at this time of the morning walk away quickly. She hissed at random people and things, and once nearly punched a newspaper vendor in the face. No, today was NOT a good day in Lyn's book.

It had been nearly three hours since she had stormed away, and her anger had not abated in the least. This in itself was a strange thing, since her temper was fierce but rarely lasted for long. However, hard though it was to fathom at the time, the strangest events of the day were yet to occur.

Her cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Reneey. She looked at the cell for a moment, knowing that Reneey, at least, was dead worried about her; but she was still majorly ticked off, and decided not to answer. She pressed the buttons on the side of the phone that would send a busy tone and shoved it back in her pocket.

Lunchtime grew near, but that glare still wasn't wiped off of her face. It was like something inside her had snapped, something that had been threatening to give way for a long time. That night, it seemed, was simply the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

---

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Reneey raged, pacing back and forth. It was lunchtime, and Lyn had not come back, answered any calls, or called them.

"Reneey, stop pacing or you'll dig a rut in the floor," Sam said, but Reneey glared and hissed, "My fucking sister with who knows what fuck going on is out there!" She pointed to the open window. "I'm NOT staying here! I'm going to find her!"

Dean shook his head and said firmly, "No, we're going."

"NO! MY FUCKING SISTER IS OUT THERE AND I'M GOING! NOW MOVE!" She pushed Dean and went over to the door.

"Would you just calm down before we end up looking for BOTH of you!" Sam yelled suddenly, and both Reneey and Dean stared at him.

Reneey glared, but finally calmed down enough to at least not yell. "I'm. Not. Staying. Here," she said with deliberate venom in her voice. "If you two are just going to hang around here, I'M GOING." She put up her middle finger and left with a slam of the door.

Dean looked at Sam, sighed, and the two brothers left after her.

---

It was three o'clock. Lyn had calmed down a little but wasn't ready to go back yet. She wasn't ready to get yelled at and them hugged half to death -- no, not yet. Finally she came upon a forest; it looked peaceful, and walks in the woods had always calmed her down when she was angry at home. A small part of her brain that was logic said that it probably wasn't a good idea to go wandering around in the woods after werewolves had just attacked, but her emotion didn't want to listen to her logic, and at the moment, her emotion was stronger.

The glaring girl walked into the trees, not noticing that there were eyes watching her. Her attention was focused on the green leaves, the peaceful vibes, the smell of fresh air that was so hard to come by in the city. But at the same time, it made her wish she was home.

---

Reneey was practically in tears. It was four o'clock, and already the sun was waning as the Impala searched street after street. Sam tried to be soothing, but all she did was push him away and hiss.

---

The cold was setting into Lyn's bones, and she didn't understand it. The sunlight filtering through the trees was warm. The bark on the trees was warm. So why was the girl who so rarely ever felt temperature practically on the point of shivering as she walked among them? Suddenly she wished that she had brought a jacket, but then realized that she didn't have one anymore.

She was so confused now, she didn't know who to blame -- or even if there WAS anyone to blame. Fate or destiny or whatever, that was the culprit. But why did destiny seem to have it in for her?

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her; Lyn whipped around, but saw nothing. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept walking, slowly changing her path so that it would bring her back out of the woods sooner rather than later. But still she kept hearing things, like leaves rustling, at unexpected moments.

Suddenly the light dimmed, and Lyn glanced at her watch. There it was, six o'clock. She hadn't realized it was that late, but the sun was sinking and it was dusk. She was sure that, if she were to check her cell, there would be about sixty thousand missed calls, and probably about as many voicemails. Suddenly a peal of laughter rang through the forest, but it didn't come from Lyn's mouth.

The edge of the woods were in sight, but she froze in her tracks. She could feel the eyes watching her now, and she could hear twigs crackling. Whoever else was in here was no longer bothering to keep quiet, and that realization just served to send another shiver up Lyn's spine.

---

Reneey was in tears now, curled up in the back of the Impala in the fetal position. No, she couldn't lose her sister, she just couldn't! She had lost her family, and Lyn was practically the only thing she had left. She lifted her head to look out the window and whimpered.

---

"My my my," a cold voice from the depths of the forest crooned. "It seems that the little girl got pissy pissy with her friends, didn't she?" Lyn's right hand slipped into the pocket of her jeans, searching blindly for her knife, but she knew there was no point. That was definitely not the voice of a werewolf, and suddenly another wave of cold swept over her and she felt no will to fight.

"They're not my friends," she said quietly, and her voice echoed horribly in her ears.

"Ha! So this is the little girl who will make hell stronger? What a pity.. and you're human!" the voice cackled in disgust."All the legends, and they want ME.. to bow down to a disgraceful HUMAN! HA! But you do seem fun.. I might as well have a little fun with you before I give you up."

Suddenly the forest turned pitch-black. Lyn wasn't even sure anymore if it was just night falling or something darker. She only knew that the darkness and the cold were wrapping around her, smothering her until she could hardly breathe, much less speak or cry out...

---

They had finally gone back to the motel, resigning themselves to waiting for word from Lyn. Dean and Sam were in their room while Reneey was in hers. She had locked the door and refused to let anybody in. She hadn't even bothered to move the dead werewolves.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" Dean asked as he put a bandage on his arm. Yeah, he would not go near the girls when they were angry, he had learned his lesson.

Just then Sam's cell phone rang. "Hey, Bobby," Sam answered.

"Hey, I found something," Bobby's voice said through the cell. "Forest demon, captures random people in a make-believe forest."

"Make-believe?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yeah, an illusion. What they're really going through is just a pile of dirt, but not to their eyes. Anyway, it's killing off people, you need to get to it."

Bobby hung up, and Dean knocked on Reneey's door. Slowly, her voice called, "Come in..."

Dean opened the door and said, "Hey.. how're you doing?"

"How do you think?" came the reply.

"Hey, Dean, we've got to go," Sam said, joining his brother at the door. Finally, he made one last-ditch attempt and asked, "Reneey, do you have ANY idea where Lyn could be?"

"She doesn't like the city," Reneey said quietly. "She wouldn't stay here when she's angry, it would only make her worse. I tried to tell you that earlier." She paused and went on, "She would keep walking until she found something closer to nature. A field or a forest or something."

"Fores -- SHIT!" Sam yelled, looking wildly at Dean.

As the brothers' eyes met, they both knew that they had to go after the demon immediately, because the odds were that it had found Lyn.

---

"So very quiet for one who cannot feel pain," the voice cackled in Lyn's ears. "But I suppose not feeling pain doesn't stop you from feeling fear?"

_I'm not afraid,_ Lyn objected in her head. _I'm just.. so cold..._

Her arms were shaking with the cold now, and only her clenched jaw kept her teeth from chattering. Then the hand in her pocket closed around her cell phone, and a thought struck her.

As she pulled it out of her jeans, her knees buckled and she fell, landing hard on her knees and nearly knocking the phone out of her hand. She didn't realize just how hard she had fallen, though, and she couldn't feel the rock that cut through her jeans and into her left knee.

There was another cackle of laughter at that. "Pathetic humans, you think you're strong! But even the one of legend, the one whose coming was foretold, cannot stand before me! The very thought that we should bow to the likes of you..."

Lyn couldn't see, and she didn't know what she was doing, but her fingers found the buttons on her cell phone from memory alone. She didn't know what buttons they were, just hoped that they would bring help when she pressed them --

Then suddenly it was ringing. She was calling someone! It took her a moment to realize this, and a moment more to make her hand stop shaking and bring the phone to her ear. Just then, a familiar voice said, "Hello?"

Lyn was sure that someone had just buried a knife in her chest. Yet that couldn't be it, she reminded herself, because she couldn't feel that kind of pain anymore.

"Hello?" the voice asked again, and suddenly Lyn slammed the phone closed, and even the darkness and the cold numbed in comparison to the pain in her heart.

It wasn't possible, she told herself. It wasn't just not possible, it was IMPOSSIBLE, it couldn't have been him. She had dialed a random number, it was a coincidence, it couldn't be him because he wasn't here --

The cold voice was saying something, but Lyn couldn't make herself focus enough to understand. In her mind, the same words were repeating over and over: It can't have been him, it can't have been, it can't...

Her heart was pounding and aching at the same time; she could hear its rushing in her ears, feel its beating in her abdomen, and still there was that piercing pain in her chest. Suddenly she became aware that her face was streaked with tears, but she couldn't remember beginning to cry. Slowly that biting anguish eclipsed everything else, until it was all that she could feel, all that she knew, all that she WAS. Then a different darkness closed in around her, one that was more powerful and yet more welcoming, and as the weight of her cast pulled her down into it, she heard, faint and far away, an echoing cry...

---

The Winchesters had been driving for at least fifteen minutes with no luck. Somehow, they had convinced Reneey to stay behind in the motel, probably because they hadn't mentioned that they thought the demon they were searching for might have Lyn and she wasn't interested in much else at the moment.

"So how are we supposed to find a forest if there is no forest?" Sam asked at last.

"Can we even see it if someone's already there?" Dean wondered.

"Well, Bobby said it was some sort of illusion.. so maybe we should really be looking for a mound of dirt like he said it really was."

"Right, because we're just going to randomly stumble across -- hey, look at that!"

The Impala came to a sudden stop on the side of the road, where a dark mound of dirt was silhouetted in the moonlight. Sam gave Dean an 'I-told-you-so' look and got out of the car.

"Well, Lyn's not here," Sam said as they came closer and could see that there was nothing that even resembled a person anywhere nearby.

"And neither is the demon," Dean added. "We must have the wrong place, after all."

He kicked the ground and turned to go, but suddenly Sam said, "Wait!"

Dean looked back at Sam, who was crouched down and seemed to be staring at the ground a few feet away. "What did you find?" he asked, coming over to see.

Sam didn't answer; he just pointed at the ground, where a bright red cell phone was lying in the dirt.

---

Maybe it was the return of the cold that woke her up, or maybe it was just the darkness lifting. At any rate, Lyn's green eyes opened to a strange scene that she was almost certain made her heart stop for a split second.

She was no longer in the forest or surrounded by darkness, though the place she was in certainly wasn't well-lit. It was a stone dungeon-like room, complete with shackles on the walls and a single, barred window near the ceiling which was letting in a shaft of moonlight. Lyn tried to move and realized that both her wrists -- even the one in the cast -- and ankles were chained to the wall.

Closing her eyes and shivering with the cold, she thought darkly, _This is SO cliche..._

---

Reneey looked up as the Impala pulled back into the parking lot. Sam and Dean walked slowly toward Reneey, grim looks on their faces. They were slightly afraid of what the girl's reaction might be.

"Reneey," Sam said slowly, "We, er.. kind of found Lyn's cell phone.. and we think she was kidnapped..."

Reneey just blinked and stood there. After a few seconds, Dean waved his hand in front of her face. "Er, Reneey? You there?" 

In response, Reneey bit his finger.

"OW!" Dean yelled, drawing back and looking down at his finger.

Reneey pushed Dean and Sam out of the way as she walked past them, past the Impala, through the parking lot, and finally stopped at a tree. Then she gazed up at the sky, opened her mouth, and screamed, "YOU COCK FUCKING GODDAMN WORLD! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET LYN BE FUCKING KIDNAPPED!? SERIOUSLY! YOU'D BETTER BRING HER BACK, YOU FUCKING GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH ASSHOLE BASTARD!"

She stomped back to the open-mouthed Dean and Sam. "Well, you have quite a mouth," Sam said, shaking his head.

Reneey gave her signature hiss and got into the back of the Impala, slamming the door.

"Don't slam my baby!" Dean said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, shook their heads, and got into the Impala.

"So where are we going?" Reneey demanded. "Who's the demon? Blah-blah-blah, blah-blah-blah -- and did I mention blah?"

Dean and Sam looked back at Reneey and stared at her.

"What?" she asked. "Dean, step on it! I swear, if we find her dead, your ass is on the line!"

Sam blinked and said, "Er, Reneey, we don't know where we're going."

Reneey glared and then said brightly, "I'll call Lyn!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Reneey dialed Lyn's number. Then they heard the cell ringing -- "Let freedom ring.. let the white dove sing..."

Reneey blinked. "Which one of you has _Independence Day_ as your ringtone?"

Sam smacked himself in the forehead; Dean, however, whacked Reneey upside the head.

"It's _Lyn's_! We found her phone!" he reminded her, and Sam pulled the cell from his pocket to show Reneey.

Her hazel eyes widened. "You mean the kidnapper left it there!?"

---

The door opened, and there stood a girl who looked to be about sixteen or so, right around Lyn's age. Her clothing was nothing but rags, her brown hair was all over her face, and she wore a nice pair of wrist cuffs. She was carrying a plate with some food and water.

"Master told me that you might be hungry.. so he ordered me to feed you," she said in a rickety voice.

Lyn knew that she was really in no position to argue, since she hadn't eaten or drank in almost an entire day, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to acquiesce that easily.

"Who are you?" she asked slowly, her voice a little faint.

"My name is Selena," the girl said as she walked up to Lyn. "Master had me prepare chicken and water..."

"Your master?" Lyn asked dubiously, staring at the girl. "You mean the demon?"

"Yes, he's a forest demon. You must be the new toy." She held up the glass of water to Lyn's mouth.

Lyn pulled a face at that. "I am Lyndotia Elumo," she said, fighting to keep the hoarseness out of her voice. "And I'm nobody's TOY, thanks."

Her gaze shifted to the water, and she moved her head forward slightly to sniff it, intending to check if there was anything wrong with it. However, as she moved, the room suddenly started to spin and she felt certain that she would have fallen forward if she weren't chained to the wall.

"Oh, is the pretty little girl passing out already?" the 'master's' voice crept in, and Selena instantly turned away from Lyn and bowed.

The demon walked forward from the shadows to stand before Lyn, and finally she was able to see what she looked like.

He had a well-toned body, pale white skin, the perfect nose and mouth, and short, spiked blond hair. He might have been handsome if it weren't for his eyes, which were cold and black. Nevertheless, Lyn could almost hear Reneey saying, 'Ooh, he's hot!'

The demon lifted Lyn's chin, coming so close that their noses were touching. "Such beauty," he hissed, gazing fixedly into her soft green eyes. "Pity I have to break you."

His touch was like ice, even colder than the chill that already gripped her. Lyn could almost hear her heart pounding and she could barely keep from shuddering at the contact, but she met his black gaze defiantly.

"Pity I'll have to flatten your face if you don't get away from me," she replied in a low whisper.

The demon's eyes narrowed and he slapped her across the face. "You can't feel pain," he hissed, "but I know your weakness."

"What's that?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible but still as cold as ever. "You going to try to give me whiplash?"

He got out a crystal ball, smiled wickedly and, with a wave of his hand, there were Dean, Sam, and Reneey, all sitting in the Impala.

"You said they aren't your friends," the demon said tauntingly, "so you shouldn't care what happens to them."

"Right," she answered with a twisted half smile but a light of panic in her eyes. "The idiot brothers who almost got me killed twice in the past two days. Why SHOULD I care?"

The demon smirked. "But what about her?" he asked in a voice nearly as quiet as Lyn's own as he pointed at Reneey.

Ideas whirled wildly through Lyn's head, each as feeble as the next. She hated to lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth, or he would have Reneey here next. She forced herself to shrug and say carelessly, "Some little brat they picked up around the same time as me. What about her?"

"Little brat, eh?" he asked, stepping in front of Lyn with his eyes gleaming. "You see, I've been watching you. I guess I was wrong when I thought you cared about her." He held his fingers up, like he was about to snap then. "You know, I can't do anything to cause her pain; but I CAN keep it up for a long time. Long enough to kill her."

Then he snapped his fingers; instantly, invisible needles plunged into the image of Reneey, and only Lyn and the demon could see them through the crystal. Reneey didn't notice, and neither did Sam and Dean. A muscle twitched in Lyn's jaw as the needles pierced through, and the demon continued with a smirk, "Since these are invisible needles, the blood is invisible too..."

Suddenly a light came back into Lyn's eyes, the same fire that had been there when she had exploded on Sam and Dean. "Leave her alone," she hissed venomously, "or so help me I'll kill you where you stand."

"Mmm, it seems that I was right," he smirked, and snapped his fingers again. This time new needles appeared, but these were glowing green. Lyn's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Yes," the demon answered her unspoken question. "It's poison.. venom."

These needles pierced through, as well, and the demon grinned. "There's something that's just so great about needles."

"You're an idiot," Lyn said viciously, nearly forgetting even the cold in her anger. "You don't get it, do you? You kill her, and you have no leverage. Nothing you can say or do will matter anymore."

"Mm, that's right. I can't kill her off... but I can have some fun, you know?"

In the crystal, Reneey was scratching her arm. "Rea, everything all right?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Reneey answered slowly. "I feel something.. but it's like it's not there."

"These needles are intangible, too," the demon said with a grin. "Her hands can go right through them; she'll never know they're there."

"Don't scratch it," Sam was saying. "Probably a fly or something bit you."

Lyn's right hand clenched about the chain on her wrist, and the fingers of her other hand gripped the cast. "You're afraid of me," she said suddenly, trying to provoke an angry response that would distract him from Reneey. "That's why you're going after other people, that's why you have me chained to this wall."

A glare crossed his face. He stopped the needles and walked up to Lyn again. "If you think I'm afraid of you, you're dead wrong."

He ripped off the chains and added, "You can stay here with no food or water." Then he left the room with a slam of the door.


	10. Excuses

The itching stopped. Reneey blinked, and then shrugged. Lyn just had to find a way to contact her, some way; but how? She didn't have her cell phone, Sam did. How else could she talk over long distances?

"Hey, Dean, stop where you found Lyn's cell!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Reneey snapped.

So Dean drove over to where the mound of dirt had been; there wasn't really a better place to start, after all. They all got out of the car and Reneey ran to the pile of dirt, but stopped dead at the sight of something red.

Suddenly Reneey fell over.

_No, it couldn't be,_ Lyn thought as she watched through the crystal ball. _No... that's impossible, she can't feel pain.. but..._

"Crap," Lyn exhaled harshly, her voice hardly more than a croak now. _Just because she can't feel it doesn't mean it's not there..._

"She's poisoned," she muttered hoarsely. "That infernal idiot, he POISONED her!"

Then she suddenly started to shake with anger instead of cold, the fist that wasn't in a cast clenched until her fingernails were digging out blood. Then she opened her mouth and let out a strange sound somewhere between a growl and a strangled cry, which if she had been able to speak properly would undoubtedly have been a yell of fury.

Meanwhile, Reneey was lying on the ground, blinking and muttering, "Erm.. okaaay..." She started coughing, and Sam and Dean rushed over to where she was. There was blood coming out of her mouth.

"Holy shit! Is this, like, a side effect of not feeling pain?" Reneey wondered.

Then something green came out with her coughing along with the blood.

"Reneey," Sam said slowly, "you've been poisoned!"

"Ooh," Reneey said, looking up. "Um.. awesome?"

Lyn twitched as she heard those words through the crystal ball. She had a sudden desire to give Reneey a big, hard slap upside the head. But, Lyn thought hopefully, maybe now that Sam and Dean knew that Reneey had been poisoned, they could help her.

"Sam," Dean said, instantly taking charge, "you stay here while I take Reneey back to the hospital."

"Whoo, I'm feeling fine! Seriously, see, no more..." Then she coughed again, and more blood sprayed her face.

Dean picked her up and said firmly, "No arguments." Then he went back to the Impala with Reneey.

"Jesus, Lyn, where ARE you?" Sam wondered aloud. Then something else came into his mind. "Forest demons," he muttered. "They like deep, damp places.. and there's only one place around here that's deep and damp..."

Suddenly he yelled, "I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Dean and Reneey were already gone by this point, and so Sam went alone to find the place he had thought of -- a small cave that led into a bigger one. As he walked, he called Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean's voice asked.

"I know where Lyn is," Sam said hurriedly. "There's a cave, near Park Avenue. Come here as fast as you can."

He didn't wait for an answer, just hung up and set his jaw before beginning the descent into the cave.

It seemed like forever that Sam was crawling, but really it was only about twenty minutes. Finally he was able to stand up straight, then took a step and promptly fell through a hole that had been covered with mud and leaves. Picking himself up, he looked around at the walls; there were doors all around.

"LYN!?" he yelled. Getting no response, he took in another deep breath and screamed again, "LYN!"

---

Meanwhile, Reneey was sitting and breathing heavily, but still couldn't feel a thing. "Dean, seriously, I'm fine!"

"Shut up," Dean hissed as they stopped in front of the hospital -- the same one that had taken away Cracklewrist Bob. When they came in, they were greeted by the same doctor from before.

"Mr. Winchester?" he asked, but Dean said hurriedly, "Doc, she's been poisoned!"

The doctor's eyes widened as he brought her into a room behind the ER.

"Reneey, will you be all right by yourself?" Dean asked as he paused in the doorway.

"Yeah, no worries," Reneey answered with a big grin. "BYE!"

And so Dean left for Park Avenue.

---

By this point, Lyn's hope was fading. She was sitting in a corner, shaking from the cold and the horrible things that she kept imagining were happening to Reneey and Sam and Dean. Then suddenly she heard something, someone calling her name. At first, she was sure she imagined it; then it came again, and she recognized the voice.

"Sam?" she whispered, her eyes widening. She tried to call back, but it was so hard to make her voice obey her commands to get louder. Finally, after several tries, she managed a yell.

"SAM!" she cried, hoping against hope that it was him and not just another trick. "SAM, I'M IN HERE!"

"LYN!" Sam yelled, and his voice was less strained now, he was reassured; she was alive. "LYN, WHERE'S 'HERE'? WHICH DOOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lyn answered, trying her best to keep her voice from cracking. "I WAS UNCONSCIOUS WHEN I WAS BROUGHT HERE! JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

Finally Sam found the right door. He kicked it open and Lyn tried to stand, but then the room started spinning again. She did fall this time, but now Sam was there to catch her and when he did, tears suddenly filled her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, probably thinking that she was shaking from crying and not realizing how very cold she still felt.

Then Dean came in not a second later.

"Reneey's in the ER," he announced upon seeing Sam and Lyn. "She'll be fine."

Lyn closed her eyes and exhaled sharply in acknowledgement of this news, but she couldn't seem to find her voice and, even if she had, it was likely that it wouldn't have been audible anyway.

"Come on," Dean was saying. "Let's kill this son of a bitch." He grinned, and had just pulled out a gun when suddenly someone else came stomping into the room.

"Dean and Sam Winchester," the demon sneered, and then for a split second his black eyes turned to Lyn and seemed to say, 'They're not your friends, eh?'

"In the flesh," Dean smirked as he aimed the gun at the demon.

The demon just laughed that insane cackle again. "You think that's going to kill me?" he demanded.

"No -- but this will."

Dean fired, and a hollow bullet filled with holy water sped across the room and buried itself in the demon's chest. Too late, the demon realized that they must have come prepared to fight him, and he shrieked as he fell to his knees, flesh already ripping away.

Lyn was clinging to Sam the whole time.

"Bastard," Dean muttered as the body collapsed onto the floor. Then suddenly Sam realized something.

"Lyn, you're burning up," he said, and finally looked at her closely. Her face was red and clammy; her normally red lips were pale; her lower lip had been split open, leaving a trickle of blood running down to her chin; and there was something strangely vacant about her green eyes.

"She hasn't been poisoned, too?" Dean asked worriedly, turning to look at Sam and Lyn.

Lyn shook her head slowly, then wished that she hadn't, because it made everything spin again. She tried to speak and explain, but her throat was so dry and something sticky coated the inside of her mouth so thickly that she couldn't seem to make her voice work. Maybe she had strained it too much when she was calling to Sam. Anyway, she realized after a moment, she wouldn't know what to say even if she could.

"Shit! Quick, Sam, we need to take her to the hospital.. again..." Dean said as Sam picked her up.

"But I don't get it," Sam objected as he and his brother ran to the Impala. "They're not supposed to feel pain."

"I don't know," Dean muttered, "but get the blood off her face before that doctor gets more suspicious..."

---

Back at the hospital, Reneey had slipped into a coma. The venom was spreading faster and faster, and it wasn't the usual type of venom that the doctor had seen before. Finally, he sighed and figured that he should call her "brothers."

"Yeah, hello?" Dean asked as he picked up his cell.

"Good evening, Mr. Winchester," the doctor's voice said gently. "I'm sorry to say this, but Reneey has fallen into a coma. This venom -- it's different from the ones we've faced before."

Dean hung up and growled, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"What is it?" Sam wanted to know.

"It's Reneey!" Dean said as he started the Impala's engine. "She's in a coma, the doctor doesn't know what to do about the venom, he says it's not like anything he's seen before.. How did she get poisoned, anyway?"

Lyn's eyes cleared a bit at that. Her voice didn't want to work, but she had to make it, she had to tell them. Finally she managed a raspy sort of whisper that was barely audible. "It was him," she said faintly, then promptly broke into a coughing fit.

"Lyn, REST!" Sam ordered gently.

The 1967 black Chevy Impala stopped in front of the hospital, and one of the nurses instantly recognized Dean as he came in.

"Didn't we just see you?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Dean ignored that and said, "Quickly! My -- sister -- has a fever.. a high one..."

The nurse's eyes widened, and she called for a doctor. They had never met this doctor before, but he quickly took Lyn to another room behind the ER.

"Sam, you go with Lyn," Dean said. "I'll go check on Reneey and see if they've learned anything new about that venom."

So Dean went to search out Reneey's room while Sam followed the doctor.

---

"Temperature's 104.4," the nurse said, looking surprised, as she withdrew a thermometer from Lyn's mouth. "I've never seen one that high in anyone her age before."

"Could be a sign of strep," the doctor put in, but he sounded doubtful. "It comes with a high fever.. but normally it doesn't get this high in anyone over seven or eight..."

Then he turned to Sam. "Have you been trying to keep her cool?" he asked. "Made sure she drank plenty of liquid?"

"Umm..." Shit, how was Sam going to answer this!? "Well, we -- me and my brother -- went away for business, and left her and her -- _our_ -- sister with some money. Then when we came back we found her like this."

He swallowed hard and hoped that the doctor would buy it.

---

The room where Reneey lay comatose was empty now; apparently the doctor had stepped out for something. Dean walked in quietly and ran his fingers over her forehead.

"Different kind of venom," he murmured slowly. "But what kind? Demon?" He paused. "Snake demon.. holy water.. but how can we get to the venom if it's INSIDE of you?"

Then the doctor walked in, looking sympathetic. "We're still looking for an antivenom," he said quietly.

"I know what to do," Dean said suddenly.

"You do?" the doctor asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, you have to open her up and --"

"Open her up!?" the doctor asked, sounding affronted.

"Umm.. religious reasons!"


	11. A Close Call

"Religious reasons?" the doctor, Eddy Barrett, asked dubiously.

"Yeah. Like, um.. she's.. part of.. um.. well, this sort of underground religion."

Dean leaned in and whispered, "She doesn't like to talk about it." He paused before continuing, "And, in her religion, the way to -- er -- purge venom is to open her up and spray holy water!"

"Holy water?" Eddy repeated blankly. "Open up?"

"Yes," Dean said with a smile. "And it always works like a charm!"

"Mr. Winchester, we can't open her up unless we need to," Eddy said firmly. He was definitely beginning to suspect that this man was not a proper brother.

"But, doc, you see -- just, please! Please!" He made his eyes go teary, which was pretty hard since Dean Winchester does NOT cry. "I can't lose her! Please!"

_God, I sound like a whining bitch..._

Eddy looked at the man, confused. What was he to do?

_Shit, he's not buying it..._

"Doc, just please!" A tear rolled down Dean's cheek.

_Hell, it's better than telling the truth..._

With a sigh, Eddy said, "Fine.. but you tell no one!"

Dean grinned. "Thanks, doc!"

---

Meanwhile, only a few rooms away, Dr. Hayden Carter was staring at Sam like he was insane. As if he couldn't understand what had just been said, he repeated, "You and your brother went off and left a sixteen-year-old girl by herself? She can't have been well a day ago, this sort of thing doesn't come out of nowhere!"

"Well -- she's very independent, you see," Sam answered, which really wasn't a lie in itself. "She doesn't like having people worry about her, so she doesn't tell us if something's wrong. Anyway, we left her with our other sister, and they had nine hundred dollars if something came up!"

He tried not to panic; he had to think of something fast. "Look, doc, just please fix her -- _help her._ I can't -- I can't bear the thought of losing her! Please!"

He put on the cute, pathetic look. _It's better than telling the truth._

Hayden looked at Sam distrustfully for a moment before finally sighing and saying, "Fine..."

Turning back to the nurse, he went on, "She's probably dehydrated, we'll need to get an IV in..."

---

Somehow Eddy had managed to commandeer an empty operating room, and Dean had locked the door. They were both in scrubs, since Eddy had ordered Dean to leave if he wouldn't wear them. On a tray at Eddy's right hand was a tray of sharp objects and a canister of holy water.

He began to open Reneey's shirt.

"Whoa!" Dean objected. "Hey, there, doc!"

"I have to do this so I know where I'm cutting," Eddy said impatiently. And so he took of her shirt (at which point Dean closed his eyes and turned his back), but underneath there was a black-and-white striped shirt. He took it off too, but beneath that was a black tank top, and beneath that was a black fishnet shirt.

"Jesus," he muttered, "how many shirts does she wear?"

Finally he got down to the bra, and left that on for obvious reasons. He picked up the scalpel and positioned it over the incision point, but then --

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WTF!?"

Dean turned around, still covering his eyes, but tripped and fell backwards.

"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK!?" Reneey yelled, awake now. "WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED!? IT THIS, LIKE, HOSTEL OR SOMETHING!? GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Miss Umbra, please calm down," Eddy said.

"Calm down -- you want me to CALM DOWN!?" She took a deep breath. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"But don't you know? It's part of your.. underground religion."

"My wha?"

"Um, doc, could you please step outside for a sec?" Dean asked as he tried to get up with his eyes closed. Eddy nodded as Reneey grabbed her shirts and put them back on.

"Reneey," Dean tried to explain, "You see, you have snake demon venom in you, and the only way to destroy it is to get holy water INSIDE you. So I told the doc that you're in this underground religion and in that religion, they open you up and put holy water on the venom."

"Oooh." Reneey stood there for a second, then screamed. "K, I feel better now -- but, like, knock me out first, so I don't see my insides!"

"DOC, YOU CAN COME BACK IN!" Dean yelled.

"WAIT! DON'T COME IN YET!" Reneey screamed. Then she looked lowered her voice and asked, "Dean, what about Lynni?"

"We got her," Dean said reassuringly. "She has a fever, but she should be okay. Sam's with her."

"Okay, good," Reneey said, sounding relieved. Then -- "DOC! COME ON IN!"

Eddy finally came back in. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Reneey said. "So, like, could ya knock me out BEFORE you try to cut me open this time?"

Eddy smiled faintly and did so.

---

Around five hours later, Reneey was venom-free and asleep in the other half of Lyn's double room. Lyn, on the other hand, was now awake, and her temperature was only slightly higher than normal.

"When can we leave?" Lyn wanted to know. "I'm sick and tired of hospitals."

"I imagine you'll be discharged tomorrow," Eddy told her pleasantly. "They nurses will want to keep you for observation, they're very annoying that way."

Lyn's voice still wasn't back to normal, because she actually had strained it a little by trying to use it so much when her throat was so dry. However, she did manage a light chuckle. "You could have your stomach ripped out and still be hungry," she said, her voice quiet but not so hoarse anymore.

_And so would Reneey,_ she added mentally. Then she shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she answered. "I don't think I'll be very hungry for a while. If I don't eat something for a day or two, I won't eat much for a while after that, either."

Sam asked for a burrito, and Dean left to go get the food.

"You had us worried, there," Sam said at length. "Don't do that again, got it? I don't think I can handle a pissed-off thirteen-year-old," he joked, putting on a grin.

"Well, you'll have a ticked-off _fourteen_-year-old before long," Lyn replied with a smile. "Her birthday's next week. Or actually THIS week, I think, since I'm pretty sure it's after midnight by now..." She tried to look at the watch that had been moved to her right arm after the cast had been put on her left, but then she realized it was gone.

"Dadburned idget stole my watch!" she said incredulously, staring at her wrist -- the only thing there now was a plastic hospital bracelet. Then she scoffed and muttered in a half-amused sort of way, "Probably thought it was some sort of random shackle-escape device."

It didn't really matter, though, she knew. It had been a five-dollar watch that she had bought to keep track of time when she took her ACT last fall; it was really a miracle that it had kept ticking this long.

"Great, more crankiness," Sam muttered. "I swear, if she'd lived with my dad, she would've had her mouth washed out with soap every night."

"Oh, my grandparents hated it," Lyn said, absently gazing at the palm of her hand; there were four crescent-shaped cuts there from where her fingernails had dug in. Funny, she didn't remember that.

Then suddenly she looked at Sam and there was a twinkle in her eyes. "Anyway, you're one to talk!" she said suddenly. "You and Dean are as bad as she is, sometimes. I never did quite understand why people want to talk like sailors."

"Well, I don't scream every single curse word there is when I get angry," Sam objected.

Then a moan was heard. "Owieee.. wait, I can't feel pain."

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Lyn said, turning her head and grinning at Reneey, in the bed next to hers. "Or maybe I should say night, I'm not really sure," she murmured thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Reneey said, reaching into her jeans pocket and throwing eyeliner at Lyn -- or wherever it wound up going. "What the hell? Like, what happened?"

"Why should I shut up?" Lyn asked, pretending to be hurt. "I just said good morning, and then you went and threw eyeliner at some random person out in the hall and told me to shut up! Just for that, I ought not to tell _you_ anything except shut up."

She made a hmph sound and tried to cross her arms before realizing that the cast on her left arm and the IV in her right hand made that exceptionally difficult. Finally she gave up and just wrinkled her nose at the IV in an annoyed sort of way.

"Hi Sam!" Reneey said with a grin as if nothing had happened. "Hi Lynni! What's up?" She looked at the IV in Lyn's hand and said, "Ooh, wazzat? Is it, like, something that takes blood?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it's an IV."

"I who?" Reneey asked, frowning.

"It's a _needle_," Lyn answered with a grin.

"N-n-n-needles!?" Reneey asked fearfully.

"You know," Sam said, "they used a needle to stitch you up."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly Eddy and several nurses came rushing in.

"What's the matter!?"

"Oi," Lyn muttered.

"Reneey just realized that the hospital has _needles_," she told the doctor, rolling her eyes. "She's afraid of needles."

"YOU!" Reneey pointed a finger at Eddy. "YOU USED A NEEDLE ON ME!"

The two nurses who had come in with the doctor tried to hold Reneey down, and another one came running and looked like she was about to strap Reneey down.

"WTF!?"

"Whoa, what the crap!" Lyn yelled, sitting straight up and causing the machine that regulated her IV to beep and a nurse to hurry over.

"It's very obvious that your sister is going out of control," Eddy said patiently. "And you really shouldn't yell, dear, it'll only make your voice worse..."

"Out of control?" Reneey asked with a crazy laugh. "I'll show you out of control if you don't LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Dean rushed in upon hearing the yelling. "Reneey!" he said, his mouth still stuffed with food. "Kid, what did you do!?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Reneey yelled. "AND I'M NOT A KID, I'M A TEENAGER!" She tried to kick her shoe off, but the nurse strapped her feet down.

"Say goodbye to your sister," Eddy said. "She's gonna need your help while she gets help."

"I DON'T NEED HELP YOU COCK SUCKING BASTARD!"

"Didn't any of you teach her manners?" the nurse asked, gaping at Lyn and Sam and Dean.

"Leave her ALONE, dagnabbit," Lyn hissed, standing up with fire in her eyes. "If you'll just shut up and go away, she'll calm down in a minute! And don't _you_," she spat at the nurse, "say she doesn't have any manners or I'll shove that clipboard of yours down your throat!"

"That's it!" Eddy declared. "I've had my suspicions about you from the beginning, but it seems taht you two boys are NOT good guardians. Girls, we're going to take you to an orphanage where we'll get you GOOD parents!"

"YEAH GOOD PARENTS THAT WILL ABUSE US AND BEAT US AND STARVE US! AND WE'LL DIE AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!" Reneey tried to point a finger at Eddy. "It happens in ALL the movies! NOW LET ME --"

Dean covered her mouth and smiled at Eddy. "Doc, we're trying our best, believe me. I promise they will be punished for their rude behavior."

"Excuse me?" Lyn asked venomously, glaring at Dean.

Sam widened his eyes and nudged her, maybe a little harder than was really necessary, because she suddenly had a great desire to knock him upside the head. Somehow she didn't think that would exactly reassure the doctor, though.

"Yes," Sam agreed with Dean, "so if you would please release Reneey?"

"YOU GODDAMN CLIT LICKING BASTARD!" Reneey's muffled scream was heard.

Suddenly something else was added to the mayhem: "Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches..."

"Err, that's Reneey's cell," Lyn said, reaching onto the table beside Reneey's bed and picking it up; but when she looked at the caller ID, she froze. It was Kelly -- LYN'S AUNT.

"Something wrong?" Eddy asked.

"Oh," Lyn said suddenly, coming back to her senses. "No." She pushed the button on the side to send a busy signal and said, her voice suddenly dark, "Just that moron Keith who likes to call us at random. He could annoy the horns off a brass monkey, that one."

_Jeez,_ Lyn thought despairingly. _Why can't I go ten minutes without having to lie to SOMEBODY about SOMETHING!?_

"I'M NOT GOING TO THE BIN! THE MEN IN WHITE COATS ARE TOGETHER WITH THE MEN IN BLUE COATS AND THEY'RE TOGETHER WITH THE MEN IN RADIOACTIVE COATS AND THEY'RE _ALL_ WORKING TOGETHER WITH THE MASTER IN THE GREEN JACKET! NOOO!"

It was a mark of how conflicted Lyn felt at that moment that she didn't tell Reneey to shut up.

"Listen, doc, please," Dean pleaded.

"We told our dad we'd look after them," Sam put in desperately.

"Fine," Eddy said darkly, "but if you come here again, I _will_ call child services."

The nurses let Reneey go, and there was a death glare on her face as she stomped out of the room, heading for the exit and the Impala.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Sam said with a faint apologetic smile. "Lyn, are you feeling better?"

"I'll be better once we can get out of here," she said in a low hiss, tapping a certain button on the machine that was still beeping and switching it off before taking the tape off the back of her hand and sliding the IV out, much to the shock of Eddy and the nurses.

"I'm gonna tell you something," she spat, green eyes flashing, "just so you know this before I leave. I'm a high school graduate -- _fifth_ in a class of four hundred thirty, I had a _3.94_ GPA, and I took every medical prep class they had my sophomore year so I could take care of my dad's great-aunt when she was dying. I saved every penny I earned and worked my fingers to the bone for sixteen years so I could go to college, and now I'm not even going to be able to do that because of people like you who believe that, just because I'm a couple of birthdays behind _your_ almighty idea of what makes a girl a woman, I can't do anything for myself. But I'll tell you right now, I can take care of myself, and I can certainly take care of my sister, considering she's one of very few people left on this godforsaken rock who _cares_ what happens to me. But none of that matters when jerks like you go and prejudge and stick everybody in the same mold, now, does it?"

And, giving the lot of them a look like they were something nasty stuck to the sole of her shoe, she kicked a chair out of her way and left after Reneey. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then left without saying a word, leaving four stupefied medical personnel behind them.


	12. Daddy

"Jesus, you girls," Dean muttered as they got into the Impala.

"Need help! Tch!" Reneey mumbled while Lyn said darkly, "Cotton-picking idiot know-it-alls..."

Sam looked back from the front seat and asked, "Hey, are you two all right?" He was actually pretty shocked that Lyn would reveal herself so.. openly.

Dean grinned. "Well, I don't think that doc in there will ever midjudge you again."

Reneey hissed; she was in a pissy pissy mood, and apparently so was Lyn, who growled, "Shut up, Dean. It's not funny, and I'm sick of it."

"They're stupid idiots who think teenagers can't take care of themselves!" Reneey exploded. "I did fine for thirteen years before my mom, like.. dropped me off at Lyn's place!"

"And if I haven't proved a thousand times over that I'm as responsible as any adult, then you're Shirley Temple," Lyn hissed at him.

"I know, I know," Dean said; he too had a responsibility of taking care of his baby brother. "So, when we get to the motel, you two are grounded."

"WHAT!?" both girls objected at once.

"You can't do that!" Lyn added, that same fire creeping back into her green eyes again after it had just so recently gone out.

"Yes, I can," Dean said firmly. He pointed at Reneey and said, "You, girl, have VERY rude behavior. And you," he pointed to Lyn, "can be pretty rude yourself when you want to be, and there's also the fact that I can't trust Reneey alone."

"You can't ground us!" Reneey snapped.

"Oh, would you like a spanking instead?"

"Can you hit hard?"

Lyn smacked Reneey upside the head.

"That won't hurt us, you know," Lyn said, crossing her arms and looking at him with something halfway between annoyance and amusement in her eyes. "And you realize that we WOULD end up hurting you for being a perv?"

"No, spanking is for bad little girls."

"And BDSM," Reneey pointed out. Everyone looked at her.

"WHAT!?"

Lyn smacked her upside the head. "I can't decide who's a bigger perv, you or him."

"Do you even know what BDSM is, Lyn?" Reneey asked.

"How does a thriteen-year-old know what BDSM is?"

"Um, hi, I'm Reneey, who are you?"

Then suddenly -- "Hey, I just realized something!" Reneey screamed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"In TWO DAYS I'll be fourteen!"

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Two days and I'll be fourteen!" Reneey grinned. "Oh, did I mention I was born on Friday the thirteenth!? Anyway, this means.. SHOPPING! Deani, I want a laptop and a car and..."

"DEANI? Don't call me Deani!"

"Consider yourself lucky," Lyn said, shaking her head. "It's really one of her better nicknames, to be honest. She called my cousins Justy, Joeney, and Jakers."

"And am MP3 player and a new cell phone and eyeliner," Reneey continued on until Lyn smacked her upside the head.

"JAKEY!" Reneey yelled. "He was fun to squish and hold ad looks horrible with eyeliner..."

Lyn fought a strong desire to pound her head against something hard. "He about killed you for that, you know," she said with a sigh. "He might've if he hadn't known I would've killed HIM for it."

Suddenly she looked at Sam and Dean and said seriously, "Beware falling asleep with Reneey in the room. You might wake up wearing eyeliner."

"Ooh, I always wanted to know how you'd look in eyeliner!" Reneey yelled as she pulled eyeliner out of her pocket.

"Red? No, green! Nah.. pink? Eh.. Black?"

"How about NO EYELINER," Sam said.

"B-b-but --"

"NO EYELINER!"

"B-b-b-but --"

"Would you quit it with the eyeliner already?" Lyn groaned, shoving Reneey in the shoulder. "You know how many guys I've had to keep from killing you because of that stuff?"

"But they would look HOT in them! Besides you get a good kick workout that way."

The Impala stopped in front of a motel. They went in and got the rooms.

"Now give me your cell phones, music, whatever," Dean said.

"What?" Reneey demanded.

"You're grounded, remember?"

Reneey had given him her cell phone and music player, but then Dean looked at Reneey suspiciously. She groaned and took out her other cell phone. Then Sam looked at Reneey suspiciously, and she took out the stuf she had stolen from the earlier motel. Then both of them looked at her, and Dean said, "Reneey, don't make me check you from head to toe."

Reneey looked annoyed and finally pulled out a knife. "Happy?" she asked darkly.

Lyn just shrugged and reached into her pockets. "I'm keeping my flashlight and wallet, sorry," she said as she did so. Then she realized something. "I don't have my cell," she said slowly. "I must have dropped it.. earlier..."

A thought struck her. "Hey," she said suddenly. "You wouldn't happen to know if.. I don't know.. people from where WE'RE from are, you know, HERE?"

"No, I don't think so," Dean said slowly.

Lyn frowned. "I don't get it, then," she murmured.

"What don't you get?" Sam asked slowly.

Lyn jumped; she had quite forgotten that he was there. For a split second she didn't know how to answer that, but then she said, "Kelly called. My aunt. She called Reneey's cell phone, when we were back in the hospital, you remember? I said it was Keith..."

"Keith," Reneey mumbled. "I always said I scared him. Hot ass guy.. jackass, though," Reneey mumbled.

"Who's Keith?" Dean asked, and Sam nudged him, saying, "Anyway..."

"She just told you," Lyn said impatiently, glaring at Dean. "And I've told you before! The jerk of the year, who happens to be Kyle's brother. But that's not the point! My aunt was calling Reneey on her cell phone! Just a few minutes ago! What does that even MEAN?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "but anyway, here is your room. You are to STAY HERE."

They left, and Reneey grinned and said, "He doesn't know about my mini iPod."

She took it out, but just then the door opened, and Sam returned. He took the iPod and left again as if this were a perfectly normal occurrence.

"Jackass," Reneey yelled after him.

"Lyn," she added after a moment, "please tell me you didn't give him your MP3 player."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lyn answered with a shrug. "I'm not you, Rea, I can live without music." Then she sighed and added, "Anyway, I've kind of been a jerk myself lately. I've got to stop letting my temper get the best of me just because somebody says something that -- well, hits close to home."

"NOOO! SO WE'LL JUST BE BORED!?" Reneey fell to her knees. "NOOOO! Well, at least we have TV.. wait, there's no TV! NOOOO!"

"You won't be bored, you'll just be a drama queen. But you'd better do it quietly, because I'm going to sleep. It must be two or three in the morning."

Dean knocked on the door. "Keep it down in there!"

"Reneey be quiet?" Lyn answered dryly. "That's a laugh."

Reneey wrinkled her nose as she got the puppy face ready. "Come on, let's sneak out!"

"No, Reneey," Lyn said, beginning to sound exasperated now. "Look, I don't know about you, but for me it's been a really, REALLY long day. Stay up if you want to -- actually, it's probably better if you do, to make sure I don't start sleepwalking since I'm stressed -- but I don't feel well and I want to go to sleep."

"Okay, good night!" She hugged Lyn and sat on her bed in the fetal position. She would wait till around four AM. Till everyone was asleep.

Lyn practically fell down on her bed, heaving a sigh, and flicked off the lights. "'Night, Rea," she murmured faintly, fingering Kyle's ring as it hung around her neck.

Soon it was 4 AM. Reneey's grin shined in the darkness as she quickly got up, went to the door, opened it, and -- tripped over a shoe. "HOLY --" she whispered.

_What the fuck? Wait, a shoe.. a motion -- FUCK!_

She quickly returned to her room and leaped under the covers as Dean walked in sleepily.

_Shit shit shit,_ kept running through her mind.

"'Lo?" Lyn murmured, sitting up, as she heard someone stumble in.

"I think --" yawn -- "Reneey tried to sneak out."

Reneey pretended to be asleep.

Lyn groaned. "Remind me -- to kill her -- in the morning," she yawned.

"Right..."

The sleepy Dean walked out of their bedroom and back into his. Reneey, clearly annoyed, tried to fall asleep.

Now it was Lyn who couldn't sleep. She hated being woke up in the middle of the night for just this reason: it was so hard to get back to sleep that it drove her nuts. As usual, her mind was reeling. She heard Reneey's breathing even out as the thirteen-year-old dropped off to sleep, but still the same thoughts kept replaying themselves.

Dean had said that people from Lyn's and Reneey's world didn't exist in this one. Neither he nor Sam had seemed concerned about the fact that Kelly had somehow called Reneey's cell. Didn't that prove that Kelly did exist here? And then there was that call Lyn had made in the forest. She had almost convinced herself that she had been mistaken, but now...

Yet, even if it _had_ been him, what did it matter? she asked herself despairingly. If he was from this place, he didn't know her, certainly didn't -- no, she wouldn't let herself think that now.

That was when it struck her: even if there were people she knew here, they wouldn't know _her_. But then how had a Kelly in this world known to call? Had it perhaps been a coincidence? But yet, that call in the forest...

Lyn sighed, rolled over, and wished that she still had her phone and could check the number she had called.

---

It was ten AM. "Reneey, wake up!"

"RENEEY, WAKE UP!"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "You're never gonna get her up like that, you know." She took in a deep breath and yelled, "SCOTTY VANITY!"

Reneey sat straight up and demanded, "Where is he!?"

"Only in your dreams, unfortunately for you," Lyn said pleasantly, brushing back a strand of hair. Then she frowned; her hair was stiff. What in the world?

She took a couple of steps toward the mirror across the room and suddenly stopped dead and said disbelievingly. Her face was paler than it had been in some time, her lower lip had a cut -- probably from where that idget had backhanded her earlier -- and was swollen, and, in her humble opinion, her hair presently looked like a rat's nest.

"Jeez," she said disbelievingly, "somebody might have mentioned that I look like death warmed over."

"I think you look great," Reneey said with a grin.

"Come on," Dean put in. "We're getting breakfast, and you're still grounded."

"Breakfast at ten o'clock," Lyn repeated, shaking her head. "Y'all are insane. You should've eaten two hours ago, like I did." She held up an empty pop-tart packet that had been crumbled up in her pocket.

"Anyway," she went on, "I'm NOT going anywhere looking like this. Give me five minutes." And she disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Reneey," Sam said in the meanwhile, "you're grounded for two months for sneaking out."

"Eh, been there, done that, got the t-shirt, killed someone there."

Dean looked at her and shook his head. "So, like..."

"Er, just so you know," Lyn put in, suddenly sticking her soaking-wet-but-still-extremely-messy head back out of the bathroom, "there's a possibility that might not've been Reneey. I sleepwalk sometimes when I'm stressed, and I'm pretty sure these past couple of days count as stress."

"Er, um, yeah, sure, we'll go with that," Reneey said as she looked for her eyeliner. "Where the hell IS it?"

"Who cares?" Lyn murmured as she tried to rake her fingers through her hair.

"I CARE!"

"Reneey," Dean said with a smirk, "you're not SUPPOSED to have fun while you're grounded."

Reneey growled.

"Hey, Lyn," Sam said suddenly, "where'd you get the pop tart?"

Lyn rolled her eyes in response. "I get up at _six o'clock_, dingbat," she said impatiently. "All of you were dead to the world until nine-thirty. Very unhealthy, by the way, you miss half the morning. Anyway, I got tired of waiting for you and went to the office to see if they had any food. Your shoe trick's pretty feeble, by the way," she added bemusedly.

"What's a dingbat?" Dean asked suddenly.

"She won't tell," Reneey told him. "I've asked her millions of times. But I'm beginning to think it has nothing to do with bats."

Lyn rolled her eyes, and Reneey mumbled, "I don't like breakfast much..."

"I have a better idea, then," Lyn said with a smile. "We need to find some sort of shopping center or strip mall or SOMETHING and get clothes, because my bloody t-shirt and torn jeans have definitely seen better days. And maybe there'll be a place to eat there so you can get food since you're starving."

"Strip mall," Reneey muttered. She laughed, and so did Dean.

"You two are pervs," Sam and Lyn said at once. They looked at each other and shook their heads; this was getting creepy.

"And I could seriously do with a hairbrush, too," Lyn added as one finger got stuck in her tangled hair. "I'll look like Medusa soon, without one. WHY does my hair have to go all wavy at the most inopportune times?"

"Medusa was AWESOME!"

Sam looked at Reneey and muttered, "Yeah, sure, awesome getting turned to stone..."

Lyn shook her head at him. "Remember who you're talking to," she said wisely. "This is the same girl who said that being DEAD was awesome."

"It IS! I mean, we'd be like spirits, and torture evil motherfuckers!"

"And we'd have to kill you," Dean muttered.

"Like rituals can destroy a LOCO LOONY!"

"Yeah, they can."

"I'll see that bet," Reneey said, narrowing her eyes at Dean.

"Children," Lyn interrupted, stepping between them. "Three feet distance, and count to ten."

She shook her head and muttered to Dean, "Y'know, it's amazing how much you remind me of Joey sometimes."

"I'M A TEENAGER!" Reneey yelled.

"And I'm older than you," Dean added over Lyn's head.

Sam laughed, Lyn glared, and Reneey murmured, "JOENEY! He didn't really like me..."

"Probably because you called him Joeney," Lyn muttered.

"It's a name," Reneey said, shrugging.

"A GIRL'S name," Lyn said exasperatedly. "HIS name is Joey."

"And Joey would be...?" Dean asked.

"The middle one of my three cousins," Lyn said brightly, shaking back her hair and giving it up as a lost cause. "They're more like brothers, though, really, we grew up together. Justin'll be 23 this month, Joey's 18, and Jay's five months older than me."

"And I'm the youngest," Reneey grumbled, "as always..."

Just then -- "Bang bang, my baby shot me down" came from Dean's pocket.

"Hey, that's my cell!"

Dean took out the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Who's Danny?"

"This guy -- now gimme it!"

Lyn's face paled and her smile vanished. It was happening again, but HOW?

"Reneey, you can't have your cell!" Dean opened it, said, "Sorry, but Reneey's bring grounded," and hanged up.

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!" Lyn breathed, staring at him. "Do you not realize what you just did!? Reneey knows that guy, and not from here!"

"Nope, sorry," Sam said, shrugging.

Just then "One two, Freddy's coming for you, three four lock the door" came again from Dean's pocket.

"My other cell!" Reneey yelled.

"Who's.. Kelley?"

"How's it spelled?" Lyn asked, paling further.

"K-E-L-L-E-Y."

"That's our BFFL!" Reneey yelled.

Dean opened the cell. "Sorry, she's being grounded," then hung up.

"Stop doing that!" Lyn said suddenly, looking at him incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? Some random guy opening Reneey's cell and saying that -- do you have any idea what that would sound like?"

Dean shrugged and said, "Whatever."

I wanna SHOP!" Reneey yelled, forgetting about the cells. "Tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY!"

"No whatever," Lyn said, something between anger and fear in her green eyes. "Are you not even thinking? How are these people calling? If they're from here, they shouldn't know who we are, don't you see that?"

And then suddenly a phone rang again, but it came from Sam's pocket, not Dean's. "'Cause it's midniiiight in Montgomery..."

Lyn's face instantly lost all color, and she was sure that her heart froze. "Is that -- is that _my_ cell?" she asked faintly, sounding halfway between desperate and disbelieving.

She couldn't understand it, but she knew what the answer was before she even asked. It just didn't make sense. It wasn't the fact that she had thought her cell phone was gone and now it turned out that Sam had it -- it was the caller on the other end of the line. That ringtone was set for only one person, even though he had called her only twice in her life.

"Give it here!" she said suddenly, eyes looking frantically into Sam's. "Give it here, I have to see --"

"No," Sam said instantly. "You're grounded, what don't you get about that?"

"I don't care," Lyn said sharply, her voice rising higher and higher. "I don't want to talk, I can't, I know that, I just -- that's -- please, that's Daddy --"

"Sam, give it to her," Reneey pleaded. "Just do it!"

Sam looked like he thought this was a bad decision against his better judgement, but he gave the phone to Lyn, who took it with a shaking hand.

For a long moment she just stood there, staring down at the display screen. She had taken a picture of one of her father's photos with her cameraphone, and that was the image that she saw: that, and the word "Daddy" with his cell phone number at the bottom of the screen. Then the ringing stopped, and the image was replaced by a legend that said, "One missed call."

There was an echoing silence when the phone stopped ringing; Lyn could feel their eyes on her, but she didn't care. She refused to meet their gaze and let them see the tears in her eyes, so she swallowed hard, pressed the phone back into Sam's hand, and murmured, "I have to -- go -- something --" before turning and disappearing into the bathroom again.

"Lyn!" Reneey ran to the bathroom as the shocked brothers stood there.

"Um, awkward," Dean murmured, scratching his head.

"Lynni?" Reneey asked, knocking on the door.

Lyn didn't answer; she just leaned against the door -- she didn't seem to have the strength to reach up and lock it -- and tried not to make a sound as she drew a shaky breath.

Reneey turned the knob and pushed on the door, but Lyn was too heavy.

"Lynni, everything's okay.. here, let me in."

Lyn shifted her weight and sat down on the floor. Reneey pushed through the door and sat down next to her. "Lynni?" she asked, gently touching Lyn's arm.

"I never even thought about him," Lyn said hoarsely, not bothering to blink away her tears. "I didn't think he would even notice. Kelly, or Mimi or Papaw, maybe, but -- but not _him_."

Reneey gave a half smile as she hugged Lyn and laid her head on her shoulder. "Fathers ALWAYS notice, honey, even though he may not have raised you. He loves you."

Silently, the door opened again, but neither of the girls noticed until someone wrapped their arms around Lyn.

"Look here," Sam whispered. "Everything's okay, all right?"

"No, it's not," Lyn answered in a voice that was hardly more than a whisper; it was broken, empty, it would have been better if she had yelled. Her eyes stared, blankly, straight ahead, and tears kept pouring down. "This whole blasted thing is not okay," she went on in the same tone. "It just gets worse and worse, and eventually it has to win."

"I know what it feels like," Sam said gently. "It feels like it's all coming down, and you just want it to end. But here's something that always got me through: things will get better, even though it's rough at first. It gets better."

He pulled her to his chest. Somehow, these girls had already managed to make their way into the guys' hearts.

"Oh, it gets better all right," Lyn went on without changing her tone. "Just long enough to make you think that everything will be fine. Then it just starts all over again. I'm not stupid, that's how life works."

Sam knew that no words could make her feel better, so he just held her close against him like she really was his own little sister.

Dean stepped in. "Hey, how are things?"

Reneey laid her head on Lyn's arm and said slowly, "Lynni... We have to go shopping for clothes..."

Sam sent a look at the others, telling them without words that it was too early for that. "Shh, Lyn, it's okay..."

Reneey laid her head on Lyn's arm and said slowly, "Lynni... We have to go shopping for clothes..."

Sam sent a look at the others, telling them without words that it was too early for that. "Shh, Lyn, it's okay..."

"No, it's not.. but what does it matter? If you try to make yourself think it is, it's just worse. And that's what breaks your heart."

Suddenly she stood up, half of her already wet hair stuck to her face. She brushed it back, set her face into a blank expression, and said quietly, "We might as well go, sitting here won't help any. Dean's hungry, anyway."

They nodded and left, but Reneey stayed behind with Lyn. "Hey, chi okay?" She playfully punched her sister in the arm.

Lyn just blinked once, stared at the bathroom wall for a second, and said, "I'll live."

Then she walked out after the brothers, still wearing that emotionless mask.


	13. SHOPPING!

Reneey was wearing a big grin on her face as the Impala stopped in front of a mall. "THIS IS SO AWESOME!" she yelled, and a woman who was walking out to her car stared. Reneey ignored this and started jumping up and down.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked Lyn, who just shrugged in reply.

Instantly upon stepping foot in the mall, Reneey ran into the store called Hot Topic.

"Reneey, get back here!" Sam yelled, running after her.

"Hey," Reneey said, grinning at a dude with a green mohawk.

"Yo," he said back to her.

Reneey looked around at Sam as he came in, and he was instantly pummeled with CDs, clothes, makeup, and magazines.

"K, done!" Reneey said, grinning.

Sam carried all the stuff with a glare on his face. As they got to the clerk, who Reneey flirted with, Sam dumped it all on the counter and Reneey paid for it.

"Reneey," Sam whispered, "what are you thinking!? He's like twenty!"

"So?" She asked with a shrug as the walked out, Sam carrying about twenty bags.

Meanwhile, Lyn had shrugged and walked off toward the closest place that looked like it might have clothes and hairbrushes and the other things she needed, which happened to be a Kmart that looked considerably less well-kept than the one in the mall back home. But, she knew, beggars couldn't be choosers.

"How long is this gonna take?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I dunno," Lyn answered faintly. "I have no idea what size I am because I've never actually had to buy clothes.. always got hand-me-downs..."

"Hand-me-downs? Eh, Sam always got my hand-me-downs.. till he got taller than me, anyway... Just go buy something."

"What, just pick something random off the rack and hope it fits? Yeah, great plan..."

"Well, I'm not checking your size! Just do something!"

"Yeah, try it and you'll come back with a few less fingers," Lyn murmured in a distracted sort of way as she held up a pair of blue jeans, decided that they would be too short, and looked for another.

"You know, my grandmother always said that patience is a virtue," she said as she picked out jeans that she thought might fit and and turned around to see Dean glaring around impatiently. "And Rome wasn't built in a day, and all those random quotes and cliches and whatnot..."

"Been there, done that," Dean muttered as Lyn said something about Rome. "Argh, come on, I'm hungry!"

"Then go get something to eat," Lyn said with a shrug. "There should be a little place you can get hot dogs and soft pretzels and stuff over that way, if it's like the one back home." She gestured vaguely in the direction she was implying as she tried to figure out what her shirt size might be.

"Like I'm leaving you alone," Dean muttered angrily. "It would be like leaving Reneey alone with a gun." He paused, then, "Ya know what?" he grabbed a bunch of clothes and said, "if something doesn't fit, give it to Reneey or charity."

"Not true," Lyn answered vaguely to Dean's first comment. "I wouldn't end up killing someone. Anyway, it's not like I'm not allowed to be in a mall by myself. I'm sixteen, so I can drive, remember? I used to come to the music shops in our mall all the time, a lot of people from my school did..."

Then suddenly there was a scraping sound as about twenty or so hangers came off the rack at once, and she turned to stare at Dean. "Are you insane?" she asked mildly, raising one eyebrow and still not really changing her tone. "Do you know how many different sizes there are on one rack? Or how ugly some of that stuff is, for that matter?"

"Who cares?"

"Hm, let's see. One size I would be able to wear, and the rest of them I wouldn't. That's a complete waste of money, and I'm not exactly rolling in it, thanks."

"And that's why we have this," Dean said, holding up a credit card.

Lyn sighed. "Look," she said slowly, still in a monotone, "you must be temporarily out of your mind for some reason, so I'll excuse you. It still costs money, brainiac, even if you put it on a card! Money which I do not have!"

She shook her head and picked up another pair of jeans just like the ones she was already holding, but in a different size. ONE of these had to fit, she just had to try them on and figure out which. "You see any changing rooms around here anywhere?" she wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"That's why it's a fake one," Dean muttered. "And they're over there," he added, pointing to a sign that said Changing Rooms in the back of the store.

Any other time, Lyn probably would have berated him for even suggesting a fake credit card, but right now she didn't really care. She just started off in the direction of the changing rooms and said over her shoulder, "You may as well just wait here..."

While Lyn was in the changing rooms, Sam came in carrying bags from Hor Topic, Claire's, Pac-Sun, Game Stop, Hallmark, and the bookstore.

"So whazzup?" Rea asked Dean.

"You read?" Dean asked, looking at the bag from the bookstore.

"HP."

"HP?"

"Harry Potter," Sam told him.

"Hey, I gotta go," Reneey said suddenly.

"Gotta go where?" Dean demanded, but then Reneey was gone and they turned around to see her talking to a guy -- a guy with eyeliner on.

"HI SCOTT!" Reneey said.

"Scott? Who's Scott? I'm Zack..."

"Sorry about that," Sam said apologetically, dragging her away.

"Reneey, who the hell are you talking to?" Dean demanded.

"Scotty! Well, he looked like Scott..."

"Who's Scotty?"

"This hot-ass gay guy..."

"Already looking for gay guys wearing eyeliner?" Lyn asked tonelessly as she came back and replaced two pairs of jeans on one of the racks.

"I THOUGHT he was Scott!" Reneey answered, pouting.

"Scott doesn't live here, Rea," Lyn said as she rearranged the pile of clothes in her arms on top of the hairbrush, ponytailholders, toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner than she had picked up on her way back from trying on the clothes and put in a duffel bag that was also buried beenath the clothes. It wasn't her fault Dean was paranoid, she wasn't going to drag him around all over the store just because he didn't want to realize that she could go alone.

"Okay," Dean said, apparently noticing nothing, "let's go get something to eat! Then we gotta tell you girls something."

"Oh, joy," Lyn said faintly, her voice somewhat obscured from behind the things she held in her arms.

So Lyn paid for her purchases and, after they ate, stuffed their bags into the car and drove back to the motel. Once there, they were ushered into Sam and Dean's room.

"Now," Sam said, "we have to go on a hunt. You two are to STAY HERE -- and, Lyn.. because you're the more responsible one, here's a gun."

He gave the weapon to Lyn and went on, "And you two can have your cells back, but only for calling us. We'll know if you called anyone else," he warned.

"How do you even know I can shoot?" Lyn asked with a raised eyebrow. "For all you know, I could never have touched a gun before in my life. And as for our cells -- who exactly would we call, numbskull? Unless you've forgotten, WE DON'T KNOW ANYONE HERE."

"Just to make sure, see ya!"

Dean left, with Sam behind.

"So, like.. yeah..." Reneey blinked and said, "Hey, I have an MP3 player on my cell!" She put on Dragula by Rob Zombie.

Lyn stared after Sam and Dean. "Wow," she said slowly, "they really can be idiots sometimes. Or a lot of the time, really," she murmured, picking up her bag and taking it through the connecting door into the girls' room.

Two hours later, Lyn and Reneey had both taken showers and changed into clean clothes. Everything was normal; Lyn was lying on her stomach on the floor, reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows for about the ten thousandth time, and Reneey was jumping up and down on Dean's bed. Then she tripped on something -- something slippery.

"Hey, Lyn!" she yelled. "I tripped on something green!"

"Green?" Lyn repeated slowly, looking up from the book. "Where?"

"Right -- HERE!" Suddenly Reneey was pulled into the green stuff, and Lyn yelled her sister's name. She approached quickly but with caution, trying to figure out what had just happened, but then she was pulled in, too.


	14. Kids, Not Teenagers

"Hey, we're -- home --"

Dean was cut off as he walked in the door and stood face-to-face with two small girls. One looked about two, and the other around five.

"Um.. Sammy..."

"Don't call me that," Sam snapped, then stopped dead, speechless, when he saw the kids.

"Um.. RENEEY! LYN!"

"I'm Lyn," the five-year-old said, looking up at him. "You're taaalll."

"What the hell?"

"Oooh," Lyn said, wide-eyed. "My Mimi'll wash your mouth out with soooooaaap..."

"Dean," Sam said, "don't use profanity around the kids! And I think you're Reneey?" he asked, looking at the two-year-old.

"We gotta call Bobby," Dean muttered.

"Who's Bobby?" Lyn asked, looking at Dean now. "Heeey, who're you!? My Mimi says I'm not s'posta talk to strangers."

"I'm Dean, and this is Sam. We're.. er.. your.. long, long lost brothers!"

Reneey was quiet -- actually QUIET! Too quiet for Sam's liking, it must mean she was up to something.

"Hello, you there?" Sam asked, waving a hand in front of her. Her hazel eyes just stared.

"Hey, I don't have any brothers!" Lyn objected, making a face at Dean. "You're a liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"That's why we're your LONG LOST brothers! We just found you, like, today!"

"Reneey, are you there?" Sam repeated. "Dean, Reneey's.. quiet!"

"So?" Dean asked unconcernedly. "I can finally get some peace and quiet around here."

"You're not my brothers!" Lyn said again. "I bet you're my Daddy's age, you can't be my brother! You're a liar, and if you don't go away, I'm gonna scream!"

"Lyn, please listen to us!" Dean said urgently. "We're your long long lost brothers, please, please believe us!"

"Because, Dean," Sam said, "it's unhealthy for little kids to be quiet all the time. Come on, Reneey, say something!"

Reneey shook her head and hid behind Lyn. "They're scaring me," she said in a soft voice.

Apparently five-year-old Lyn had a much worse temper than sixteen-year-old Lyn, and she chose that moment to unleash it. "GET AWAY FROM RENEEY, YOU MEAN, UGLY, IDGET _LIARS_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs -- which was considerably loud. "GO 'WAY AFORE I KICK YOU IN THE SHINS AND GET JUST'N TO BEAT YOU UP!"

Dean seemed taken aback and said, "Hey, I am _not_ ugly! You're the ugly one!"

Sam kicked him and said, "Dean, don't make them even _more_ mad!" He knelt down to look Lyn in the eyes and said, "Lyn, we're really sorry for scaring your sister. But I promise, we really are your long long long lost brothers!"

Lyn crossed her arms and scrunched up her face, which was probably supposed to mean she was thinking. "But how can you be our brother?" she asked suspiciously. "You don't look nuffin' like us and you're grown up! And _he_ --" she pointed at Dean, narrowing her eyes -- "is mean and ugly and scares Reneey!"

"Well, you see," Sam began, "oh, um, well, er -- you know what? Talk to the older brother."

Sam pushed Dean in front of him. Lyn looked up at him suspiciously.

"Well, you see, girls, we're.. brothers and sisters who look nothing alike!" Dean said, grinning.

"Lyn, make them go away," Reneey whimpered. "They're mean and ugly and scary! Make them go away!"

"Don't worry, Rea," Lyn said reassuringly. "It'll be okay."

As she turned back to Sam and Dean, the same fire that the older Lyn so often had in her eyes glowed in little Lyn's gaze. Suddenly she glared at Sam, who was still kneeling down, and hit him hard in the side of the head. A second later, she was across the room, kicking Dean in the shins.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed shrilly. "I'M GONNA SCREAM AND SCREAM AND SCREAM UNTIL SOMEBODY COMES AND THEN MY PAPAW'LL COME AND HE'LL GET YOU AND JOEY'LL GIVE YOU A BLOODY NOSE LIKE HE DID TO CHARLIE BAKER FOR PULLING MY HAIR!"

Dean backed away to a safe distance and looked at Lyn, confused. "Who are they, and -- _wha_?"

Sam just shook his head and smacked Dean in the head. Then he spoke to Lyn again.

"Lyn, calm down and we'll explain everything! Just don't yell!"

"I -- don't -- wanna -- calm -- down!" Lyn growled, switching to kicking _Sam_ in the shins.

"Ow! You know, for a five-year-old, you can really kick hard," Sam grumbled, hopping on one foot.

"You know what?" Dean declared, getting annoyed with the temper tantrums, "We just are your long lost brothers! DEAL WITH IT!"

"I -- WILL -- NOT!" Lyn screamed, going back to kicking Dean's shins.

Reneey started crying. "Lynnn," she wailed, "make the bad men go awaaaay!"

Sam panicked. He picked her up and started rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, shhh," he said, trying to shush her.

"Lyn!" Reneey wailed, trying to wriggle away. "Make him stop!"

Lyn's eyes narrowed, and she gave a high scream that sounded something like an Indian warcry. Leaping forward, she started kicking and hitting Sam's legs. "PUT HER DOWN OR I'LL BITE YOU!" she yelled, stamping on his foot with all her weight.

"OW!" Sam yelled as he felt the weight come down on his foot. Dean fell over laughing as Sam finally put Reneey down.

"THAT'S IT!" Sam thundered, pointing at Lyn. "YOU, MISSY, HAVE A TWENTY-MINUTE TIME OUT!"

"YOU -- CAN'T -- MAKE ME!" Lyn yelled back, going to stand in front of Reneey protectively.

"Yes, I can! I'm your.. your guardian, and you are going to the CORNER! NOW Or else it's gonna be two hours!" Sam pointed to the corner, but Dean was busy laughing.

"YOU'RE UGLY AND MEAN AND GROUCHY AND I HATE YOU!"

Sam, startled, said nothing; instead, he suddenly turned and left. Dean stopped laughing. Reneey kept on crying, but frowned at Lyn.

"Lyn, where'd that big guy go? He seems nice.. in a big, mean way..."

"He was scaring you and he wouldn't put you down when you said to and now I made him go away," Lyn said all in one breath.

"But he's sad now," Reneey whimpered. "I MISS HIM!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly Dean said loudly, "Um, girls -- who's hungry?"

"We don't eat food from strangers," Lyn said immeidately, "'spesh'ly big, mean, ugly strangers who scare Reneey."

"LYN, MAKE HIM COME BAAACK! LYNNNNN!"

But Sam was gone. He didn't know why it upset him, it just did, and so he was walking around to clear his mind.

"Shh, Reneey, it's okay," Dean tried to soothe her.

"NO, I WANT HIM BACK!" Reneey yelled, kicking her legs and throwing out her arms. "I WANT HIM BACK!"

"GET 'WAY FROM RENEEY, SHE WANTS YOU TO GO AWAY, LEAVE HER ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

Dean sighed and left for the kitchen.

"LYN I WANT HIM BACK I WANT HIM BACK LYN --"

"But they can't come back, they're strangers and we're not s'posta talk to strangers, Mama said so when --"

Suddenly she stopped, looking half scared and half thoughtful. She had just remembered that, it had been so long ago. But why had she said Mama? That woman who had told her not to talk to strangers and to take care of Reneey wasn't her mother, her Mommy. Who had she been?

"B-b-but I WANT HIM BACK!" Reneey continued to wail, thrashing about and not noticing Lyn's sudden change of mood.

---

After about four hours, Sam finally returned. He walked in to see a crying Reneey, Lyn sitting next to her and rocking her back and forth, and Dean with a headache and many, many bruises on his shins.

"What in the WORLD?"

Reneey stopped crying, grinned, and ran to him. "I missed you," she sniffed. "DON'T LEAVE!"

Sam was shocked. "Um.. I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry, too," Lyn said, standing still in front of him with her bottom lip stuck out, her head bowed, and her hands clasped in front of her. "You scared Reneey and she wanted you to leave her alone and I don't really hate you, I promise."

Sam smiled and he ruffled her hair. "It's okay, it's in the past."

He picked them both up. "So, did you have fun with Dean?" he asked with a smirk at the bruises on Dean's shins.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

Reneey smiled, and Lyn suddenly whined, "I'm hungryyy..."

"Well, what would you like?" Sam asked.

"I donno, I'm just HUNGRY..."

"Reneey, what would YOU like?" Sam asked, hoping to get an answer out of one of them; but Reneey just stared.

"Here, have a banana," Dean said, offering from a safe distance.

"NOOO!" Lyn yelled suddenly, her normally almond-shaped eyes turning round. "I can't eat nanners, I'm _'llergic_, put it up, put it up!"

"Dean, put it away!" Sam hissed and Dean disappeared. When he came back, the banana was gone.

"Darling, what WOULD you like?" he asked Lyn.

Reneey then suddenly yawned and laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I think someone's tried," Sam said. "Dean, watch Lyn while I put Reneey to sleep."

He put Lyn down and carried Reneey off to bed.

Lyn looked up at Dean and said, "You better be nice."


	15. Tickling

As Sam laid Reneey down on his bed, she said, "I'm not --" yawn -- "sleepy..."

"Sure, you're not," he whispered with a grin.

"Where's Lyn?" she whimpered. "LYN!"

"LYNNNN!" came the cry, and Lyn jumped at once. She came running as fast as her short legs would carry her and yelled, "You better not be hurting Reneey or Mama'll come back and --"

Then her face turned white again, and she suddenly became very quiet. "What is it, Reneey?" she whispered.

"Ssh, Lyn is here," Sam said.

"LYNNI LYNNI LYNNI --"

"What's the matter?" Lyn asked quietly, her green eyes wide.

"You weren't here," she whimpered. "I don't want you to not be here, big, scary, meanie things are here and Mommy said you would pr'tect me!"

Sam looked around. Nothing _looked_ "big, scary, meanie."

Then Reneey looked around. "Where's.. Mommy? She's not here.. Lyn, _where's Mommy_?"

Lyn's face was white as a sheet now, and her eyes were round as silver dollars. "Mama -- Mama's gone," she said faintly, climbing onto the bed to sit as close to Reneey as she could. "She said -- she said -- she had to go, and --" It was so hard to remember, it had been so long ago...

Reneey looked at Sam. "Big person, where's Mommy?"

Sam looked into her hazel eyes and said slowly, "Well, first of all, I'm Sam, and.. um.. well, your mother is on a trip!"

"But big, scary, meanie things are out there!" Reneey pointed to a plain, white wall.

Suddenly Lyn remembered what her mother had told her. She and Reneey were keys, keys to making hell stronger, and she had to protect Reneey, that was important, Mama had said... She dropped down, holding her head in her hands; it was BURNING...

"Hell.. stronger..." she murmured in a strained voice. "Protect.. Re..neey... Mama..."

And Lyn fainted to shouts of "LYN!" and "LYNNIIII!"

"Sammy, is she okay?"

Sam twitched, but he couldn't be mad at the two-year-old who couldn't pronounce words correctly yet. But, he could always be mad at Dean.

He picked Lyn up and put her on Dean's bed. "She'll be okay," he said, but, just to be sure, he checked her pulse.

_Still breathing.. but what was she saying...?_

"Sammyyy, make her come back," Reneey pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay," Sam said gently. "Just go to bed and when you wake up she'll be awake, okay? Now good ni -- er, afternoon."

He kissed both their heads as he headed for the door.

"Aging demon," Dean said immediately.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"Bobby said it's an aging demon, he's looking for the cure right now."

"Aging demon.. but how? Could it...?" Sam murmured as he sat down. Then he sighed and said, "So, Dean. Go make me something to eat."

"WHAT!? Go make it yourself!"

"You're the big brother here, make me something!"

"Bitch," Dean muttered as he got up.

Sam got out his laptop and began to search for anything on aging demons.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Reneey was softly whimpering at the unconscious Lyn. Her tears dropped on her sister's face, which caused Lyn to stir.

"Ma..ma..." she mumbled faintly before opening her eyes. "Reneey!"

"LYNNI, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Reneey hugged her sister. "I missed you! Did you see mama!? I saw her, right there!" She pointed to the same plain stretch of wall.

"I didn't see her, Reneey," Lyn said quietly, her eyes shining, "but I dreamed about her! And she's so pretty, Reneey, and she told me -- she told me again what she told me not to forget!"

"I saw Mommy!" Reneey whispered excitedly. "I saw Mommy with red eyes! She told something -- about this place called hell! Why don't we have red eyes, Lynni?"

"I'm not sure," Lyn answered slowly. "I think it has something to do with our dad. I think that's what she said.. but, it's getting all fuzzy again now that I'm awake..."

"Did she have red eyes in your dream?"

"I think so. They were funny, though. Fuzzy or shiny or something." She paused and said, "But, Reneey, she said that it's important, and that I mustn't forget -- she said that there are bad people, and they want to make us -- do something, but I can't remember... But she said that I have to protect you, because.. because I'll.. do something first.. oh, Reneey, I can't remember, and she said I mustn't forget!"

"Mommy said, hell, and she said to p'tect you, too, but how?" Reneey asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I can't remember.. Mama told me, she said it was important, and.. and that we have to stay together..." She paused here and hugged Reneey. "But we don't have to worry about that, right? Because I won't let anybody take you away from me!"

Sam and Dean entered the room.

"Hey, you two," Dean said with a smile.

"Lyn, are you feeling all right?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay now," Lyn answered. "I just -- I just got sick," she said quickly.

"So what would you like to do?" Dean asked the girls.

Lyn's eyes widened. "Do you have books? I like to read! Or crayons, and me and Reneey can color! I can write with a pencil now," she added proudly. "My name and words and everything!"

"Mommy won't trust me with pencils," Reneey mumbled.

"I'll go to the CVS and get some stuff for kids," Sam said, and he left.

"That's only 'cause Mama left 'fore you grew, Reneey," Lyn insisted, not hearing Sam. "You was real little, and I was.. was.. three?" she wondered, as if she wasn't sure.

Dean suddenly smirked. "Ya know," he said suddenly, "you girls had better run or the big, bad TICKLE MONSTER WILL COME!"

Lyn's eyes widened. "Ain't no monster gonna get Reneey!" she said quickly. "'Cause I'll scare it away, like Mama told me, I won't forget this time!"

"Oh, really?"

Then suddenly Reneey and Lyn were pushed down onto the bed and tickled.

Lyn giggled, but she really didn't know why. She wasn't ticklish. It was just funny, for some reason, and she poked Reneey in the ribs to make her giggle, too.

Dean kept tickling them, his fingers floating up and down their sides. "Had enough?" he asked tauntingly.

"Aw, that ain't funny," Lyn said at last, poking Dean's hand. "You're not a monster, you don't count!"

"Eh, so it's not working?" Dean asked, and tickled harder. Reneey, being the ticklish one, started laughing so hard that tears leaked out of her eyes.

"_I'm_ not ticklish," Lyn said in her know-it-all voice, shoving at Dean's hand.

"We'll see about that," Dean said, and he tickled Lyn harder, grinning all the time.

This time Lyn did giggle, but only because it reminded her of something. "You sound like Daddy," she laughed. "He didn't b'lieve I wasn't ticklish, 'cause he was real, _real_ ticklish."

Dean grinned and kept on tickling. "So, do you give up?"

"NO!" Reneey shouted, but collapsed a second later into another fit of giggles.

"I DON'T GIVE UP!" Lyn yelled, and she tried valiantly to shove Dean's arm away.

If it were possible, Dean's grin only got wider as he just kept on tickling and tickling.


	16. Reneey, TALK!

"Ooh, you got crayons!" Lyn breathed as Sam came back. She jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "I need black and brown and red and blue and -- what colors do you want, Reneey?"

"Black and pink," Reneey said faintly as she tried to catch her breath now that Dean had stopped tickling them.

"We can share black," Lyn said, hugging her and bouncing around again.

"Nah, no need to," Sam said, putting down three bags. "I got lots and lots of coloring stuff." Y'know, when they get older again, they soo owe me thirty bucks...

"Hey, what's tomorrow?" Lyn asked.

"May thirteenth."

Lyn's eyes grew wide, and she hugged Reneey again, squealing, and then bounced around even more. "RENEEY, YOUR BIRTHDAY'S TOMORROW!"

Reneey just kept staring.

"Um, hello, kid?" Dean said slowly, looking at Reneey. "It's your birthday tomorrow!"

Reneey just shrugged, and Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"And I got coloring books, too," Sam chipped in.

"Did you get plain paper?" Lyn wanted to know. "I wanna draw, I can draw all kindsa things!"

"Yep. I got colored paper, and plain white paper, too." He opened the bags, and Lyn's eyes went wide. She grinned even wider, and hugged Sam's leg. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou --"

Reneey just stared with wide hazel eyes.

Sam smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're welcome."

"Hey, Sam.. Reneey's quiet.. it's unhealthy..."

Sam snorted. "That's what I just told you like an hour ago!"

Sam kneeled down. "Reneey, are you there?" He waved his hand; Reneey just stared. "Hello?"

She pointed to a pink marker. "Say pink marker," Sam prompted.

Reneey shook her head and pointed to it once again. "Come on, say pink marker," Sam said, slowly this time.

Reneey shook her head, and so did Dean. "Even when you _don't_ talk, you're still annoying," he said disbelievingly.

Now Reneey looked at Lyn, pointed to her, then to the marker, and lastly to herself. Lyn bounced across the room to the pink marker, picked it up, and bounced over to Reneey with it, still jumping instead of walking.

"Lyn, don't give it to her unless she says pink marker," Dean told her. "It's unhealthy for kids to be this quiet."

Reneey whined, pointed to the pink marker that Lyn was holding, then pointed to herself.

"She'll talk for _me_," Lyn said. Wow, even as a five-year-old she had still used that superior tone! "She just doesn't like you as much." And she held the marker out to Reneey.

"Lyn, Dean is right." He gently took Lyn's hand away. Reneey glared, hissed, and stomped away, clearly angry that she didn't get her marker.

"We gotta make her talk," Sam said slowly. "But how...?"

Lyn made a face at Sam, threw the marker at him, and walked off after Reneey. "It's okay," she whispered. "They're just being mean, is all."

Reneey whined as she stomped off to a dark corner and pouted with that glare on her face. She wanted her pink marker, but they wouldn't give it to her. She wanted it!

"Go away," she whispered to Lyn. Even as a two-year-old, Reneey still concealed herself.

"No, I won't," Lyn answered gently, giving Reneey a hug. "Mama said I'm s'posta stay with you, 'member? What if the bad people come?"

"GO AWAY!" she growled out, not wanting her sister to see her in this state. "I wana be left alone," she went on, her eyes becoming darker.

Lyn froze, and suddenly another part of her dream came back to her. Her Dad -- not Daddy, but her _Dad_ -- had dark, dark, black eyes.

"I wanted that pink marker!"

"Reneey," Lyn said suddenly, her green eyes shining, "I just remembered, from afore you came! I remembered _Dad_, Reneey, I remembered him! And his eyes, they weren't like Mama's, just like I said! They were dark, darker than anybody else's eyes I've ever seen. They were black, even."

Reneey didn't pay attention to what Lyn said, she just wanted Lyn gone.

"JUST GO AWAY!" she screamed, and her eyes turned black.

Sam and Dean rushed in at the yell, then stopped dead at the sight of the black eyes.

"No way," Dean whispered.

Lyn's eyes narrowed and suddenly a growl rose up deep in her throat. "Don't yell at me," she said slowly and carefully, voice sharp as a razor.

"Then go away," Reneey snapped with venom, as if she were about to bite Lyn. "Why can't you all leave me ALONE!? I don't _want_ to talk, GET OVER IT!"

Lyn's narrowed eyes also started to change at that, but not in the same way her sister's had. No, hers seemed to glow, and red like burst blood vessels, only deeper and darker, began to appear at the corners of her eyes. "I don't care if you talk," she hissed, "but _don't_ yell at me. I won't dis'bey Mama, I won't let it happen again." Maybe it was because she was so angry that she didn't entirely realize what she had just said.

Just then, when Reneey looked like she was about to snap at Lyn's throat -- Reneey fell over. Sam rushed over to where she was and checked her pulse -- but then she sat up, and her eyes were hazel.

Lynni! I saw Daddy!" she said with a grin.

Dean and Sam did a huge, HUGE sweatdrop.

Lyn, however, looked confused, and all her anger -- and the change in her eyes, though no one had noticed it -- disappeared at once. "But how?" she asked suddenly. "You weren't here yet when Dad -- when I --"

She swallowed hard and looked at Reneey apologetically. "I didn't mean it," she whispered quietly.

"Didn't mean what?" Reneey asked, cocking her head to one side. Then -- "I'm HUNGRYYYY," she whined. "And where's my pink marker!?"

"_Now_ she talks," Dean grumbled.

"SAMMY! BIG EVIL MONST'RY GUY! I'M HUNGRY!"

"I wanna biscuit," Lyn said suddenly, forgetting what she was saying earlier.

Dean twitched at the "big, evil, monster guy" comment, but Sam just smirked.


	17. Rock Music and Russian Accents

"I wanna biscuiiit," Lyn whined, going into pouty mode upon being ignored.

"I want LAESNGA!"

"Wha?" Dean asked, confused.

"Laesnga!"

"She's saying lasagna," Lyn said in her know-it-all tone. "And in case you forgot, I said I want a dadburned BISCUIT!"

"AND I WANT MY DAMN LAESNGA!"

"Argh," Dean grumbled. "I'll go to the store..."

He left, and Sam smiled at the two girls. "So, in the mean time, what would you two like to do?"

Lyn made a face and sat down in the floor with her arms crossed. "I wanna biscuit," she grumbled.

Sam grinned. "Don't worry, Dean's getting your biscuit."

"And laesnga!"

"And your lasagna," Sam added with a laugh.

"He'd better," Lyn muttered darkly, picking up a piece of white paper and a black crayon from the floor.

"I want muuuuuuusicc," Reneey whined.

"Um -- er, we don't have kids' music."

"Not THAT kind of music," Reneey said, making a face. "Like Black Saeth and Melticklar!"

"Black wah?" Sam looked at Lyn and then at Reneey.

"Black Sabbath and Metallica," Lyn translated in a bored-sounding voice as she drew.

"Oh, um, that's in Dean's car.. um..."

"I WANT BLACK SAETH AND MELTICKLAR!"

Sam groaned. "Lyn, please do something."

"I _am_ doing something," Lyn said without looking up. "I'm drawing Mama."

"Mommy!? Ooh, I wanna see!"

Reneey tried to get up on a chair; Sam picked her up and sat her next to Lyn.

"Mama was _real_ pretty, wasn't she, Reneey?" Lyn asked as she drew.

"Mommy's hair is cool!" Reneey said, and she looked into Sam's eyes with those innocent hazel ones that made Sam want to take holy water, throw it at Reneey, and demand to know who this person was. Thirteen-year-old Reneey did NOT have innocent eyes. But, he thought at the same time, it was also somehow strange that Lyn's green eyes WEREN'T so innocent. Weren't five-year-olds supposed to be?

"Sammy, when is Mommy gonna come back?"

Again Sam twitched at the nickname. "Um.. I don't know..."

Reneey looked at Lyn next. "When is Mommy coming back?"

Lyn put the crayon down and looked up at Reneey warily. There seemed to be a shadow behind her green eyes.

"Lynniiiiii, when is she coming back?"

"I.. I don't think she is, Reneey," Lyn said quietly. She had to tell her sister the truth sooner or later.

"I want MOMMYYY!" Reneey screeched.

Lyn looked like something pained her as she tried to remember. "Mama.. Mama.. went away.. when you were really little..."

Reneey whined as she picked up a pink marker and started drawing on her arm.

"Reneey, don't draw on yourself!"

She just hissed and went back to what she was doing, clearly annoyed that she didn't get to see Mommy.

Just then, Dean came back in, holding biscuits and lasagna.

"I want Mommy and Black Saeth and Melticklar!"

"Black Sabbath?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_How_ did you figure that out?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Maybe _he_ can understand Russian accents," Lyn suggested with a grin.

"Or maybe 'cause I know rock music -- unlike my little brother, who doesn't appreciate it."

Sam stuck out his tongue, and Lyn rolled her eyes.

"I WANT BLACK SAETH! BLACK BLOODY SAETH!"

"Black Bloody Sabbath?" Sam asked.

"It's a song," Dean informed him.

"Aw, sheddap and gimme my dadgum biscuit," Lyn said, annoyed.

"Here you go, bossy," Dean smirked as he ruffled her hair and gave Lyn the biscuits.

"You do _not_ call me bossy," Lyn said huffily. "Only my cuzins are 'llowed to call me bossy."

"Oh, I'm SO sorry," Dean said, ruffling her hair more, which earned him a glare from Lyn. "So.. now what?"

"I wanti.. wanti.. Black Saeth!"

"Okay, Sammy, I'm gonna go drive around with the rock lover since the music's in the car. Reneey, would you like a car ride?"

"Black Saeth?"

"Yes, Black Sabbath."

Reneey looked at Lyn. "Can I?"

Lyn just glared up at Dean and growled, "You better be nice."

Sam laughed. Dean picked up Reneey and as they headed outside he said, "Have fun!"

"Byeeee!"

"So, Lyn, can I see the picture of your mother?" Sam asked.

"If you promise not to mess it up," Lyn answered, remembering how Jay loved to draw all over her artwork just to make her mad.

"I promise I won't mess it up," Sam said, and he held out his pinky finger.

"Mkay, then," Lyn said seriously, attempting to lock her pinky finger with his even though hers was so short that it didn't reach all the way around.

Sam picked her up, sat down in her seat, and put Lyn in his lap.

"I can't draw so good yet," Lyn admitted as she turned the paper over so that Sam could see what she had drawn, "but peoples says that I'll be a good art'st when I get bigger and growed up and everything."

"It's beautiful," Sam whispered as he looked at the picture. "You're a great drawer -- better than I am." He paused and added, "Your mom's so pretty."

Then Lyn looked up at him and asked, "Where's _your_ mom?"

Sam stopped dead. "Um..."

Lyn looked up at him sympathetically. "She's gone, too, isn't she?" she whispered, as if telling a huge secret. "Our Mama's gone, that's why I'm s'posta pr'tect Reneey, Mama said so. But Reneey wasn't there then, 'cuz she was real little, and I hafn't told Reneey that Mama won't come back, because Reneey thinks that she will, still. Reneey really loves Mama, even though she was real little when Mama left."

"I was really little when my mom left, too. Only three months old. But I had Dean to look after me, and Reneey has you, and I'm sure you'll be the best big sister ever."

Nonetheless, Sam had to blink away tears. It always got to him, talking about his mom.

Lyn suddenly hugged him. "Don't cry! Mama said I shouldn't cry, 'cause it'll be okay and I hafta be a big girl an' take care of Reneey. And she said the bad peoples will be mean if I cry. I bet your mama wouldn't want you to cry, either."

Sam hugged Lyn close to his chest. It was actually like she was his sister, and that was.. a little freaky.

---

The 1967 black Chevy Impala was bustin' with loud music: Black Sabbath, Iron Man. Reneey was banging her head and trying to do what those metal heads do with their hair. Ya know, when they bop their heads up and down and their hair goes all over the place? Yeah, that was what Reneey was trying to do, which caused Dean to laugh. However, doing the hair thing was hard because of the evil seatbelt.

"Deani, can't I take this thing OFF?"

"No can do, sorry, hon."

Reneey whined. Black Sabbath was over, and AC/DC came on. For two hours, they were driving like this, until Reneey got a headache.

"My head hurtsss," she complained, and she yawned as she laid her head down on the seat. Dean smirked and turned off the music as he headed back to the motel.

When they got there, Dean walked in with a sleeping Reneey only to see Lyn asleep on Sam's chest.


	18. Preparations

Lyn yawned, stretched -- and fell to the floor. Instantly she was on her feet, eyes wide open, trying to figure out what had just happened. Then she realized she had fallen out of bed (even though she didn't remember going to sleep, go figure) and that Reneey was somehow still asleep in the bed next to her.

_Jeez, she could sleep through a tornado,_ Lyn thought with a roll of her eyes. _I wonder what time it is?_ She tried to find a clock, but there didn't seem to be one anywhere in the room. By the fact that the light was still greyish, she guessed it was somewhere around dawn.

Then her stomach gave a mighty rumble. She hadn't realized originally how hungry she was, but now she sure did.

Bare feet padded across the floor and reached for the door handle. She didn't remember it being this high. Why did she have to be so short? But she turned it and walked into the other room. "Hey!" she said loudly, to no one in particular. "I'm HUNGRY!"

Sam went to the door. "Hey there, sleepyhead!" He picked her up. "And what would you like to eat?"

Lyn thought for a second. "I wanna biscuit anna pancake!" she decided suddenly.

"Okay, but do you know what today is?" he asked with a grin.

"'Course I do," Lyn said instantly. "It's Reneey's birthday. That's why I didn't wake her up yet."

"And me and Dean are gonna get her something," Sam said as he led her to the kitchen, "so we need you to keep her busy, okay?"

"That's easy," Lyn said, grinning. "Just talk to her about music and stories and Mama and Dad!"

"Great." He set her down on the bed, turned to his brother, and said, "Dean, go make her pancakes."

"Why do I have to?"

"Beacuse I said so."

"Bitch," Dean muttered as he got out the cooking things.

"Can I help?" Lyn asked with wide eyes. "Kelly lets me help cook all the time. I can even cook by myself if I stand on something to make me taller."

"Sure."

He put down a chair next to him, then he picked Lyn up and stood her on it. Then the kitchen door opened and there was a three-year-old with tear-filled eyes.

"Lynni, you weren't there..."

"That's 'cause I get to help cook!" Lyn said enthusiastically, grinning at her sister.

"B-b-but I got scared..."

Sam picked her up now. "It's okay," he said. "She's here now."

Reneey whined as she wriggled and tried to get out of his grip.

"Lynniiiii..."

"Put her _down_," Lyn said firmly, putting her hands on her hips and frowning at Sam. "She don't like to be up high and she wants you to put her down, so let her go afore I put bugs in your pancakes!"

Sam sighed as he put her down. "Girl, you've got some temper."

Lyn grinned, her frown gone at once. "That's what my Mama said. But she said that's a good thing, 'cause I'll take care of Reneey."

Reneey ran over to where Lyn was standing on the chair and said, "Lynniiii, play with me, I'm bored!"

Lyn looked disappointedly at the cooking utensils but jumped down from the chair. "What do you wanna play?"

"I dunno, I just wanna PLAY," Reneey whined.

"Here's your breakfast," Dean said as he put the food on the small table, where the girls could reach. "I'll be back, I'm leaving."

Sam looked like he was about to say something, but Dean interrupted: "Dude, I'm not leaving them ALONE -- every time we do, something happens. You're staying. Bye."

Lyn climbed up into a chair and frowned down at her plate. "This is NOT a biscuit," she said, making a face and poking it with one finger.

"Yes, it is.. At least, I think it is," Sam mumbled.

"What's a biscuit?" Reneey asked.

"This ain't a biscuit," Lyn said, picking it up gingerly with two fingers. "This is one of those evil frozen fake biscuit thingies! They're gross! I wanna REAL biscuit!"

"I don't know where to get a REAL biscuit," Sam said as he also poked the evil fake biscuit thing.

"What's a biscuit?"

"We make it, dummy!" Lyn said, grinning and standing up. "Making biscuits is easy, I just need some flour and some butter and some milk --"

"Er, okay," Sam said doubtfully, but he got out the ingredients as Lyn named them.

"WHAT'S A BISCUIT!?" Reneey demanded.

"Only about the best breakfast ever," Lyn finally answered, grinning as she measured flour and managed not to get TOO much on random kitchen surfaces.

"I don't like cooking," Reneey mumbled as she went into the living romo area and turned on the TV.

"That's 'cause you burn everything," Lyn said pleasantly, now adding butter to the bowl.

"So, Lyn," Sam said slowly, suddenly thinking of something. "Can you bake a cake?"

"Ooh, cakes are fun to make!" Lyn said, her eyes widening. "What kinda cake?"

"What's Reneey's favorite kind of cake?"

Lyn thought for a second. "A mint chocolate cake! Hey, Saem," she said, her thick Southern accent (apparently she had actually lost some of it in later years, go figure) making the name sound quite strange. "Do you know if we have any chocolate chips? They're really good in a cake! And plus," she added with a grin, "since we're the cooks, we get to eat the chocolate chips that are left over!"

"Um, yeah, we have some in here, I think..." He prowled through a couple of cupboards before finding a bag of chocolate chips and setting them on the counter. "Here you go."

"Ooh, goody!" Lyn said, grinning and rubbing her palms together conspiratorially. "Only, how are we gonna keep Reneey from smelling the cake and ruining the surprise?"

"Don't worry, I've got that figured out."

Sam went to the TV and took out a tape that he stole from Dean's car.

"Reneey, how would you like to see Black Sabbath and Metallica and AC/DC live?"

Reneey's eyes widened as she nodded. He popped the tape in and went back to the kitchen.

"Three hours, I think," he said. "That's enough, right?"

"Oh, that's more than enough," Lyn said as she thought for a second about how much cooking oil was supposed to go into the cake -- she had already forgotten all about the biscuits. "It'll only take about twenty minutes to bake." Then she squealed excitedly and said, "I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Sam grinned. He and his brother never did anything special for birthdays, but it just.. made his heart heat up, watching these girls. Watching Lyn, and helping her make Reneey's third birthday the best one ever.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Weell," Lyn said slowly, "It would help if you could get four eggs outta the 'frigerator. I can't reach the top shelf."

A short while later, Dean came tiptoeing back into the kitchen with a bag of presents. It was amazing that he, Dean Winchester, would do something like this. Normally he would only have even thought about doing it for Ben, but something about these girls -- being kids, being younger than him -- it just put down his walls.

"Ooh, you got stuff for Reneey?" Lyn asked with wide eyes. "Hey, Saem, put the cake in the oven. Dean, what'd you get her?"

"You'll see," Dean said with a grin. "I got something for you, too."

Sam put the cake in the oven and Dean added, "Oh, and Sammy -- don't touch my stuff again, okay?"

"You got _me_ something?" Lyn asked, looking puzzled. "But it's not my birthday."

Dean shrugged. Really, he himself had no clue why. He just.. wanted to.


	19. Confession

Reneey was too busy watching a very young Ozzy Ozbourne to notice all that was happening. Her eyes were glued to the screen -- hell, she even forgot that it was her birthday.

"I wanna be a rockstar!" she declared.

She walked into the kitchen and instantly Dean hid the bag behind him.

"I wanna be a ROCKSTAR!" she yelled, grinning, "Like Melticklar!"

"Awesome," Dean said, giving her a thumbs-up. Suddenly Reneey smelled something.

"Hey, what's that.. smell? It's like chochlate.. and mint..."

"Oh," Lyn said suddenly, hiding her flour-caked hands behind her back. "It's nothing, just a little accident with the biscuits."

"I wanna try one!" she said, smiling as she held out her hands.

Sam grinned as he picked her up and put her in a chair. "Here you go," he said, and handed her a biscuit that had been made earlier.

"THAT'S a biscuit?"

"Well, not really," Lyn said ruefully. "I mean, they're not as good as they're s'posta be, because, like I said, we kinda had an accident with them..."

"It's hard," Reneey said, trying to bite into it. "Really hard."

Lyn shot at look at Sam and Dean which seemed to say, 'What kind of idget are you, giving people those things!?'

"Hey, we tried our best," Sam said, putting his hands up in defense.

The oven beeped, and Dean grinned. "Hey, Reneey, do you know what today is?"

"May thirteenth..."

Sam grinned. "Lyn, wanna tell her?"

Lyn was practically bouncing up and down now with the effort of trying not to let the secret spill out. "Reneey," she burst out instantly, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Reneey blinked. "It's my birthday," she whispered.

"Yep, kid, you're three!"

"It's my birthday.. and Mommy's not here." Reneey then suddenly left the kitchen and went to her little corner in tears.

"Umm.. not the reaction I was going for," Dean mumbled.

Lyn looked down and then said, "You guys stay here, please? I needta talk to her."

Sam nodded, and so did Dean. They knew that the girls needed time to talk. This is the time that Reneey needed to know the truth, not a lie. That Mommy wasn't coming back.

---

"Hey, Rea?" Lyn whispered tentatively as she walked into the room. "Can I -- can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," she whimpered.

Lyn crossed the room and sat down next to Reneey, but not too close. She didn't want her to feel fenced in, but she wanted her to know that her big sister was there for her.

"Reneey," Lyn said slowly, "I.. I need to tell you something. Something important. And.. and it's gonna make you sad."

"Like this isn't already making me sad," she grumbled and whined. "Well? Go on..."

Lyn took a deep breath. "Rea," she whispered, "Mama.. Mama can't come back."

"Why?" Reneey looked up to Lyn's eyes. "She doesn't like it here?"

"No, no, that's not it," Lyn said, trying hard not to cry. "She loved it here, mostly because we were here, but.. Reneey, Mama's gone. She's gone where she can't come back, and I -- I didn't wanna tell you because I knew you were waiting for her.. and I haven't been a good big sister for not telling you, Reneey, I'm sorry."

"Where is she, then? Is she stuck in that wall?" she pointed to the same plain, white wall.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Sam felt Reneey's pain. He lost his mom when he was three months old, but Reneey.. she had lost her mom before she was even a week old.

"Lynni, is she stuck in that wall?" Reneey asked again.

"No," Lyn whispered. "Reneey, she's _gone_. She -- she died, a long time ago, and I should have told you." A tear slid down Lyn's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry for? You didn't kill her.. Lynni.. could you go away? For a couple of minutes?" There were tears in Reneey's eyes, but she needed to be alone.

Lyn just nodded; she understood. She wiped her own tears away and, giving Reneey a quick hug, darted from the room.

Sam smiled a bit when Lyn came back.

"Hey," Dean whispered.

Lyn just looked up at them and sat down with her back to the wall, holding back her tears and staring at the wall across from her.

Sam left, going into the room where Reneey was, and sat down next to her.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm gonna tell you a secret, okay? You see, I'm like you. My mom died when I was really little, too." He paused to lift Reneey up and place her on his lap. "I was sad when I figured it out, but you know what kept me happy?"

"What?"

"That I have a big brother that looks after me. And you know what? You have a big sister who looks after you, too. You have a whole room full of people who care about you," he whispered. "Now, let's go back to that party and have a nice time. Okay?"

Reneey blinked for a minute, then suddenly grinned. "I'm not sad no more!" she declared, and hopped off his lap and went into the kitchen.


	20. The Party

Reneey grinned while skipping into the kitchen.

"Deani, where's Lynni?"

Dean pointed to where Lyn sat against the wall.

"Lynnn! It's MY party, and you're NOT allowed to be sad!"

Lyn was too busy staring at Reneey and trying not to smack herself in the head to answer. This was SO like Reneey, and yet it never ceased to amaze her.

"Now get ya ass up and get over to the party!" Reneey demanded, putting her hands on her hips and making a hmph sound. "NOW!"

Lyn blinked and suddenly frowned, standing up and glowering at Reneey. "Where d'you get off being grouchy?" she asked, annoyed -- more at being bossed around than anything. "I didn't even make no real biscuits so I could make your stupid cake and you go and be mean!"

"I'm not being mean!" Reneey objected, grinning. "You're just not allowed to be sad during my birthday!"

Reneey grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Dean was standing. Meanwhile, Sam had got the cake, and was putting it on the table.

"Oooh, it's so pretty! Thank you, Lynni!"

"You're welcome," Lyn said slowly, still not sure what to think.

Dean put the candles on the cake and said, "Ready? One.. two.. three..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" they all sang in unison. Well, Sam and Dean attempted to sing in unison, while Lyn yelled the words for no apparent reason.

After the song ended, Reneey blew out the candles and Sam cut the cake. But after cake eating, it was time for...

"PRESENT!"

Dean grinned and took out the bag.

"From me, Sam and Lyn. You get..." He handed her the gifts: "Kiss action figures, Black Sabbath records, and eyeliner!"

Reneey was speechless. Her mouth hung open, and her eyes were wide.

Lyn grinned. "You know," she said with a sideways glance at Dean, "I think she doesn't like them, maybe you should take 'em back."

"Of course I like them!" Reneey screamed. "THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome," Sam said with a grin.

"Aand, Lyn, I got something for you, too." Dean handed her a gift, too.

"Open it," Sam urged when she just blinked at it.

Then Lyn tore the paper off with a frenzy, and out fell a copy of Everything Is Fine, the only Josh Turner CD that she didn't have. At first she stared at it, then she picked it up, and then suddenly she leapt in the air, yelling, and hugged both Dean and Sam.

Dean and Sam just hugged them back, grinning. The party went on until the girls grew sleepy and finally fell asleep on the couch.

Just then, Bobby called.

"I know how to change them back."


	21. Too Big to be Lynni

"How do you change them back?" Dean asked.

"I got the cure, it has to be injected."

"Um.. they're asleep right now," Sam said.

"Then call me when they're awake," Bobby said impatiently, and hung up.

Thirty minuted passed; Lyn slowly started to wake up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Did I fall asleep on the couch?" she wondered, confused.

"Yeah, and Reneey fell asleep on you," Sam said, pointing to Reneey, who had pinned Lyn's left arm beneath her when she fell asleep.

"Oh," Lyn said, noticing. "I guess I shouldn't wake her up."

Dean looked at Sam, and Sam looked at Dean. How could they tell the girls that they have to take the cure without making them suspicious?

"What's the matter?" Lyn asked, stifling another yawn.

"Um.. Lyn," San said quietly, kneeling down to her eye level. "We're gonna tell you something, and no matter how weird or freaky it sounds, you have to believe us, okay?"

He gently picked her up without waking Reneey, and Dean added, "We swear it's not a lie, okay?"

Lyn looked at Sam and then at Dean and her eyes narrowed slightly, but she said slowly, "Okaaaaay..."

"Now, you are actually sixteen years old," Dean began.

Sam nodded in agreeance and went on, "You and Reneey got attacked by an aging demon, and that's why you're five and Reneey is two -- or three, I mean."

"Now," Dean continued, "we got a call from our friend Bobby, and he has a cure."

Finally the brothers finished together, "So basically what we're saying is that you're really sixteen and Reneey is really fourteen."

Lyn blinked, but for a second there was absolutely no expression on her face or in her eyes. Then suddenly she screwed up half her face to give an expression of utter bewilderment and said in a rather sharp, half confused, half annoyed voice, "_Wha_?"

"All right," Dean said. "You are actually sixteen years old, okay? You got hit by an aging demon, and we have the cure."

Lyn stared. "Whatsa demon?" she asked finally.

"An aging demon," Sam answered. "It can age people. Make them older or younger."

Lyn looked annoyed. "I know what agin' is, I'm not r'tarded. I meant _what is a demon_," and she pronounced the last phrase carefully.

"Um, well," Dean said slowly, "we don't know exactly what it looks like... But the point here is that we have the cure, but.. it has to be injected into you and Reneey. And we need to use a needle. So when Reneey goes freaky, can you calm her down?"

This time Lyn's eyes narrowed in suspicion instead of confusion. "Whaddyou mean, 'goes freaky'?"

"Well," Sam said slowly, "when she was thirteen, she had a big fear of needles, and since she's three now, she might go all freaky when she sees it."

But that didn't seem to be what Lyn was asking, because she repeated in the same low, suspicious voice, "What do you mean, 'go freaky'?"

Dean explained: "That she'll scream, kick, and run away when she sees a needle."

"And we need you to calm her down," Sam added.

Somehow Lyn seemed relieved by this answer. "Reneey'll be fine if I go first and show her it's okay," she said confidently. "That's what I had to do when she needed shots when she was little, afore Mama left. But shots're good things, 'cause they make you better. She was too little to know that, though," she added defensively.

Just then Reneey woke up, and she was already screaming. "NO SHOTS! NOOO, SHOTS ARE EVIL! THEY HURT!"

Dean called Bobby and said simply, "Hey, they're awake."

"Why are they screaming? Idget, are you killing them?"

"No!" Dean yelled into the cell as Bobby chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"NOOO SHOTS! NO NEEDLES!" Reneey screeched, trying to run away.

"It's okay, Reneey," Lyn said calmly, throwing her arms around her sister. "Saem and -- and --" she thought for a second. "Well, whatever the other guy's name is, I can't remember -- they said.. said we need a shot, to keep us from getting sick. Mama said to pr'tect you, Reneey, 'member? And if I'm s'posta keep you safe, I can't let you get sick, and I'll go first and show you it doesn't hurt!"

"It always hurts! I always end up crying! It hurts!" She put on her puppy face with those fake tears.

"S'okay," Lyn said soothingly, hugging Reneey tightly. "I'll go first and if it hurts you can see, right?"

Just then Bobby knocked on the door, and Dean let him in.

"Hello, I'm Bobby."

Lyn suddenly forgot about reassuring her sister and turned around, green eyes narrowed, hiding Reneey behind her. "Who're you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm Dean and Sam's friend, I brought the cure," he said with a grin. "And you're Lyn, I guess?"

"Yes," Lyn said, still not sounding at all reassured. "But _you're_ a stranger, and Mama said not to trust strangers 'cause they might be the bad people."

"He's not a bad person," Sam said, kneeling down. "Trust me, Lyn, okay?" He held out his pinky.

Lyn still stared shiftily at Bobby. "He don't look like he's not a bad person," she said slowly. "He looks like the person who used'ta live on my street, when I lived with Mama afore Reneey came. That guy had a mean dog that killed Mama's cat."

"I promise I have no dog whatsoever," Bobby said. "I'm here with the cure. Hey, where's Reneey?" he asked suddenly, looking around. Just then Dean came in with a very, very terrified Reneey.

"YOU LET HER GO!" Lyn bellowed suddenly, wrapping her arms around Reneey again and glaring up at Dean. "You're scaring her again, and you're being mean!"

"NOOOO!" Reneey yelled, clinging onto Dean. "Don't make me face the bad needle!"

She used the puppy dog eyes on him, and Dean couldn't resist. "Um.. err... Lyn! I need your help!"

Lyn glared at him, and then her gaze softened when she looked at Reneey. "C'mon, Rea," she said gently. "It'll be okay. Just watch me and see if it hurts, okay? If it does, then nobody'll make you." She said this with confidence, because she knew that even if it did hurt, she wouldn't let Reneey know that.

"Okay, come on, Lyn," Sam said, picking her up and putting her on the couch.

Bobby rolled up her shirt sleeve and rubbed alcohol on her skin. Then, as he got out the needle, he said, "Now, Lyn, this is gonna sting for a bit, but it's gonna go away, okay?"

"Oh, it won't hurt," Lyn said confidently, looking up at the ceiling and remaining perfectly calm. She had to, to show Reneey that it was okay.

Bobby held up the needle, pushed it into her arm, and injected the cure.

Lyn didn't even twitch. In fact, when Bobby removed the needle, she turned her head and grinned at Reneey, who was still clinging to Dean and whimpering. "See?" she said soothingly. "It doesn't hurt!"

Bobby gave her a strange look and wondered if she still couldn't feel pain or if she was just really good at concealing it when she did feel it. However, he just said, "All done! You should be back to normal in a couple of hours."

Lyn glanced down at her arm; no blood, probably because she hadn't tensed up. That was good, blood would only freak Reneey out. "Ready, Rea?" she asked softly.

Reneey's response was to cling tighter to Dean and whimper, "It'll hurt, it always hurts!"

"No, it wont," Dean whispered. "I promise."

"Yes, it will!"

"Hey," Lyn said gently, getting up off the couch and going over to stand beside Reneey. She looked down at her little sister with understanding eyes. "You remember what Mama told us, Reneey? To be strong, and pr'tect each other? You can be strong for a little shot for Mama, can't you?"

"No," Reneey complained, REALLY not wanting to face that needle. "_You're_ the strong one! That's _your_ job! _My_ job is just to be here."

Lyn looked at her strangely. "So you're not gonna obey Mama?" she asked quietly. "You're not gonna do what she asked you afore she left?"

"I don't want that needle! She never told me to be strong, she told you to be strong, because you have memories of her! I don't!"

Reneey, even when she was two, was just as stobborn as a lion, and always went by what she said.

Bobby decided to cut in. "Reneey, I'll give you a lollipop if you take the shot!" he declared, holding up a green lollipop.

"I DON'T WANT THAT NEEDLE! IT HURTS AND IT'S UGLY AND IT'S STUPID AND IT'S MEAN!"

Lyn just looked at her, and then all of a sudden there were tears in her suddenly bright green eyes. "You don't believe me," she said softly, looking rather like she didn't know what to think anymore. Then suddenly she turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Reneey," Sam said exasperatedly, "See what you did!?" He sighed and went after Lyn, while Reneey just kept on crying and Bobby and Dean tried to calm her down.

"Lyn," Sam said softly as he picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. "Shh, Lyn, she _does_ believe you, but it's just -- phobias go a long way, the best you can do is forgive her and eventually it will go away."

Lyn didn't look up at him; she just shook her head. "I'm not mad at her," she said quietly. "I'm not mad at all. But it's true, what she said. I'm always s'posta be strong and smart and nice and good and everything that people want me to be because I'm older. But I just can't, and it's not fair, and I don't feel good," she whined suddenly.

"You always have to be strong and good," Sam said gently, "but everybody falls back once in a while. You're just a kid. Face it, you should be living your life. Reneey's young now, but when she's older, she'll understand, too."

Then he frowned and asked, "What hurts?"

---

In the other room, Reneey had calmed down, but -- "I hurt..."

"What hurts?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. It's like.. pain.. but not ON me.. it hurts right here." She pointed to her chest.

"I think that's guilt."

"What's that?"

Bobby answered this time: "It's where you know you did something wrong -- you knew it, but you did it anyway. And now this thing inside is saying, 'Confess.'"

"I made Lyn cry," Reneey whimpered. "If I take the shot, will she be happy?"

"Yeah, I think so," Dean said quickly.

"Okay..."

Dean rolled up her sleeve, and Bobby got out the other needle.

"Now, you need to relax, okay?" He waited until Reneey relaxed a little and then pushed it in. Reneey blinked, confused.

"It doesn't hurt!"

"See?" Bobby asked with a grin as he pulled the needle out. Reneey ran to where Lyn was and said, "Lynni, you were right, it didn't hurt! And, well --" She popped her bottom lip out -- "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"S'okay, Reneey," Lyn said softly, and then her whole body shook as she heaved a tremendous yawn. "I'm not mad.. I'm just.. really.. really.. tired..."

Sam frowned at Bobby, who had followed Reneey and Dean in. "Was there a sedative in whatever you gave them?"

Now it was Bobby's turn to look confused. "No..."

Still frowning, Sam rolled up Lyn's sleeve again. There was no blood, but the skin around the tiny puncture mark was becoming red and blotchy. "Reneey," he asked slowly, his voice forcibly calm, "is Lyn allergic to anything _besides_ bananas?"

"I dunno what they are," Reneey said, shrugging. Really, Lyn was allergic to so many things that Reneey had no idea what they hell they all were.

Suddenly, Lyn fell down; she was shaking, but.. growing...

"It's working!" Dean said, blinking. After five minutes or so, there was a sixteen-year-old Lyn.

She groaned, shook her head and muttered, "Oww, what the crap?" When she opened her eyes, everything was a little fuzzy, and her eyelids felt a little puffy for some reason. "Okay.. I feel like crap... Oi, what happened?"

"Lyn, you're back!" Sam said, and suddenly hugged her. "Are you okay?"

Lyn blinked and said, "What the -- Sam, what's going on? What're _you_ doing here? And where's Reneey?"

Then there was a soft whimper. "You no Lynni! Lynni is small, you're tall! Where's Lynni!?"

Lyn blinked again, and this time she looked rather like she had just been hit by a schoolbus. Her green eyes found the little Reneey, and her face lost all color. "_Reneey_?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"I want.. Lynni.. I WANT LYNNI!"

Dean panicked and picked her up and tried to shush her, murmuring, "Calm down!"

"NO I WANT LYNNI GODDAMN IT!" Reneey paused to point a finger at Lyn. "THAT'S NOT LYNNI!"

Sam quickly whispered to Lyn, "You and Reneey got hit by an aging demon, you were five and Reneey's three. The cure shold've brought Reneey back to being fourteen."

"PUT ME DOWN!" Reneey yelled, kicking and wriggling her way out of Dean's grip.

"I was _five_?" Lyn repeated, blinking at Sam. "Jeez, I pity y'all. I was the devil when I was five."

"Lyn, could you control your sister?" Dean asked, trying not to get kicked in the face.

"THAT'S NOT MY SISTER! LYNNI IS SMALL, SHE'S TALL, SHE'S NOT LYNNI!"

"No kidding," Sam muttered in response to Lyn's words as he finally released her from the hug. "You got some temper."

"I don't get it," Bobby mumbled. "It should've worked."

"Bobby!" Lyn said, suddenly noticing that he was there. "Jeez, _you're_ here, too? What did we _do_? Tell me we didn't burn anything down, because Reneey's always been bad about that..."

"I don't know about that," Bobby said, shrugging. "Ask the boys, they took care of you. I'm gonna go find more information."

Reneey was throwing a temper tantrum; Dean finally put her down, and she went straight to Lyn.

"Where's Lyn!? WHERE IS SHE!?" She turned to Sam. "Sammy, where's LYN!?"

Lyn bit her lip and sat down on her knees in the floor to look Reneey in the eyes. "Rea," she whispered. "Look at me. Who do I look like?"

Reneey look at Lyn's eyes; they, at least, were exactly the same. "Like Lynni," she answered at last. "But Lynni is small.. you're tall! Why can't I be tall?"

Lyn grinned. "You will be. Well, not as tall as me -- or not for a while, anyway, there's really no telling yet -- but they say girls do half their growing by age two, and you're three now and you're still not half as tall as me --"

Then she blinked suddenly, shook her head, and said, "Yeah, see, this is why you need to grow up. To keep me from rambling incessantly."

"But -- but --" Reneey was at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say or do, just stared into her sister's eyes. Then suddenly --

"I never did get my laesnga... I WANT LAESNGA!"

She pouted, and Lyn had to fight back a mad desire to laugh. "Yeah," she said with a grin, turning to look at Sam, "you really should learn to give her something if she asks for it. Especially when she was two."

Then Lyn squeezed Reneey's hand affectionately and said, "No worries, Rea; I'll make you the best lasagna you ever tasted. But then you have to admit that I'm really Lyn. Deal?" She asked, holding out her pinky for Reneey to take.

Reneey looked at Lyn's pinky, debating whether it was really Lyn or not. For almost a minute, Lyn held her pinky out with a calm half smile on her face before finally Reneey locked her own pinky with it and said, "If you're not Lyn, then can you help me search for my sister?"

Lyn laughed. "I thought we just agreed that I was!" she teased, poking Reneey in the ribs. "I can't help you look for me! But, you can help me make lasagna," she added with a smile.

Reneey giggled. "Okay, okay, I believe you." But then she frowned and said, "Mommy doesn't trust me with cooking. Or with markers."

Dean did a half smile; these girls reminded him of he and Sam when they were young.

Something changed in Lyn's green eyes, and her smile faltered. She shifted her weight back onto her heels and stood up in one motion, staring at a blank stretch of wall and looking thoughtful, almost sad. "Mama," she murmured faintly.

"So do you trust me with cooking?" Reneey asked Lyn as she grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.


	22. Awesome Falling Skills

"All right, it'll have to bake for about twenty minutes," Lyn said as she put the dish of lasagna in the oven. Then she turned to look at Reneey and burst out laughing -- the three-year-old was sitting on the table where Lyn had lifted her, and had just dumped a bowl of shredded cheese in her lap.

"_What_ are you doing?" Lyn managed to choke out.

"What? I like cheese, and the bowl is evil!" Reneey picked up some shredded cheese and put it in her mouth. But then she grinned, took a handful of cheese, and threw it at Lyn.

"Hey!" Lyn said in pretend indignance as the cheese landed in her hair. She put her hands on her hips, grinned, and asked, "So why are you wasting good cheese?"

Just then, Sam and Dean walked in, caught sight of the two girls, and stared.

Lyn grinned, picked a piece of shredded cheese out of her hair, and joked, "What, you don't like the new fashion statement Reneey and I are making?"

Reneey picked that moment to throw cheese at Dean and Sam, too.

"Hey!" Dean cried, grabbed some leftover flour, and threw it at Reneey.

"Hey, lay off my little sister!" Lyn demanded, lobbing a hunk of leftover meat at Dean.

Suddenly Sam entered the foray, too, throwing more flour at Lyn.

"What, are we _all_ children?" Lyn laughed as she threatened the Winchesters with a bowl of chopped onions. "You're sure that demon didn't hit the two of you, too? Just aged your _minds_ back, maybe?"

As Sam was about to throw some flour, he tripped over his shoelace, tried to grab the lamp, and fell backward, hitting his head on the kitchen counter. Dean, Lyn, and Reneey promptly doubled over laughing.

"Wow, Sam," Lyn choked out, "you have awesome falling skills."

"Dude, you just suck," Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam groaned, "It's -- not -- funny!"

He tried to climb back up, but slipped on the hunk of meat that Lyn had thrown at Dean earlier and fell again, this time actually managing to knock himself out.

"Is he dead?" Reneey asked.

Lyn blinked. "Wow," she said again. Then she looked at Dean. "Maybe y'all didn't destroy that rabbit's foot so well after all."

Dean was so busy laughing that he didn't even answer Lyn. After a couple of minutes, he finally coughed himself into silence, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. Just then there was a BEEP!

"LAESNGA!" Reneey yelled, grinning. "Lynniii, can we have it _now_?"

Lyn got the lasagna out of the oven, then dropped the potholder on the counter and walked over to Sam, nudging him with her foot. "Shouldn't we wake him up or something?"

"Nah, he'll be fine," Dean said with a shrug as he picked Reneey up and put her in a chair.

Reneey smelled the melted cheese and begged, "Can I have it _now_?"

"No," Lyn answered. "Let it cool off."

Reneey whined, and Lyn went back to nudging Sam with her foot.

"Hey, Saaaam," she said in a sing-song voice. "I'm gonna call you Sammy and make fun of the awesome falling skills you have even without bad luck if you don't wake uuuup!"

There was a soft groan, and Sam muttered, "Stop it..." He hissed as he got up, rubbing his head, and asked, "Jesus, what happened?"

"Do you want details?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Is it cooled off _now_?" Reneey asked, even though it was now only thirty seconds after the first time she had asked.

"No, Reneey," Lyn said patiently, and offered her hand to Sam to help him up.

"Y'know, though, Sam," she said with a grin as she tried her hardest not to laugh, "you don't need bad luck to have awesome falling skills."

"Shut up," Sam said darkly, doing his pout at the same time that Reneey did hers.

"Is it ready _now_?"

"No, hon," Dean said, shaking his head.

"How about now?"

"I'm glad to know you care about me," Sam said, grinning, as he shook his head again. Reneey stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, I offered to help you up," Lyn said defensively, waving the hand that she had offered twenty seconds ago in front of his face. "It's not my fault you're too high-and-mighty to accept help from a girl."

"Fine, then, thank you," Sam said, and he grabbed Lyn's hand and let her pull him to his feet.

"Is it cooled off NOW?"

Dean laughed and said, "Yeah, cool enough." He got out plates, knives, and forks.

"Y'know," Lyn said thoughtfully to Sam as she took her seat, "one would think that you'd weigh more than Justin, seeing as you're about an inch taller, but I'm pretty sure he's heavier than you. You're weird, y'know," she added, pointing her fork at him for no apparent reason.

"What is this, Pick On Sam Day?" he grumbled.

"Sam, be nice or no lasagna for you," Dean said, grinning. Sam stuck out his tongue.

Lyn was busy shaking her head at Sam. "No, no, _no_," she said in a half-exasperated voice. "When somebody tells you you're weird, you're supposed to look back at them and say, 'You're normal.' It's the ultimate insult," she added with a grin.

Ten minutes later, dinner was over and a yawning Reneey laid her head on Lyn's arm.

"I think somebody's tired," Lyn said, grinning.

"No, I'm not..."

But she fell asleep anyway.


	23. Back to Normal, Sorta

Dean's cell rang, and he picked it up.

"Hey, I know why Reneey's still three."

"What is it, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"If the cure is given to two people on the same day, only one will change back to normal. Obviously, that's Lyn, probably because she got it first. Tomorrow, Reneey should be back to normal."

"K, thanks, Bobby," Dean said, and hung up.

"What's up?" Lyn asked upon coming back from tucking Reneey into bed and seeing Dean with the phone.

"Tomorrow Reneey should be back to being fourteen."

"Hmm," Lyn said, and then suddenly she grinned. "She's gonna be ticked _off_, y'know."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Still grinning, Lyn went on, "Because she'll have missed her birthday. I suggest the both of you have protective gear when she wakes up and realizes this, by the way."

"Great," Dean muttered. "Just marvelous."

Lyn then looked down at the floor, and there was Josh Turner's new CD. "Hey," she said suddenly, picking it up, "who left this on the ground?"

"You did," Sam answered.

"Wha?"

"Reneey's birthday party," Dean said, grinning. "We got you that CD."

Lyn blinked. "Oh.. um.. thanks."

"You're welcome."

For some reason, Lyn seemed very confused by this revelation. Finally she said in a tone of complete bewilderment, "But why would you buy me a CD? It's _Reneey's_ birthday. I don't even get anything for _my_ birthday."

They both shrugged; hell, they didn't even know why.

Just then a cry came from Reneey's bedroom: "LYNNIIIII!"

Lyn turned on her heel and was gone in a flash. "What is it, Rea?" she asked as she walked through the door.

"You weren't here," Reneey whimpered, pointing to a wall, "and big, scary, evil, ugly, meanie things are there! They came in and they started to look around!"

Lyn frowned. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" she asked gently, sitting down on Reneey's bed.

"No!" Reneey wailed, hugging her sister. "They looked around, and they had dark, dark eyes! They had Daddy's eyes! And then they left!"

"Dad's.. eyes," Lyn repeated slowly. A cold chill crept up her spine. She seemed to vaguely remember a face, a face with black eyes. But there was something about that person that some part of her didn't want to remember.

"And Mommy wasn't there," Reneey went on, pointing to the wall. "Usually I see her there, but she's not --"

Reneey's eyes bulged out as she began coughing. If Lyn hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen to the floor. Lyn's eyes widened, too, and about five minutes later, there lay a fourteen-year-old Reneey.

"What the fuck!? Lynni? What the hell?"

Lyn forced a smile and said, "Er.. well, Rea.. there's a _lot_ I have to tell you."

"If I can't feel pain, why the hell do I feel like crap?" Reneey snapped grumpily. "Well? Don't just smile, what the hell happened!?"

"You think _you_ feel like crap," Lyn said darkly. "My whole left arm is numb. I think I have something new to add to my ever-growing list of allergies."

"What? Numbness or something?" Reneey groaned. "I'm tired..."

She fell asleep with her head on Lyn's shoulder. Lyn did a sweatdrop, shook her head, and sighed, "G'night, Rea..."

And she laid Reneey carefully back down on the bed and stood up, scratching absentmindedly at the blotchy skin on her left arm. Then she yawned, went to the other bed, and fell asleep, too.

This time, everything was quiet, and it didn't even occur to her just then how very rare that was.

---

Back in the kitchen, Sam was looking thoughtful. "Hey, Dean," he said at length.

"Yeah?"

"When Lyn was five, she said something.. something about hell and her mom."

Dean paused. "So what could it mean?"

"I don't know, but she also said to protect Reneey. I think we need to watch them a little more closely this time."

"Yeah," Dean agreed with a sigh.


	24. A Bet

When Reneey woke up, she screamed, and Lyn sat bolt upright to hear --

"AHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!? WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED!? WHY ARE MY CLOTHES RIPPED!?"

Apparently, when Reneey was three, she had worn three-year-olds' clothes, unlike Lyn whose clothes when she was a kid had always been much too big for her because they were hand-me-downs from her cousins. However, now that Reneey was fourteen, those clothes she had worn were just ripped up.

Sam and Dean came running to see what was going on, and Reneey threw her pillow at them, hiding behind her blanket, and screamed, "AHHH, GET THE FUCK OUT, YOU PERVERTS!"

"CALM DOWN!" Lyn suddenly bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"DID I GET RAPED OR SOMETHING!? I BETTER STILL BE A VIRGIN!"

But then she caught sight of the look on Lyn's face and took a few deep breaths. "Lynni," she said at last, "what the _hell_ happened?"

Lyn heaved a sigh and sat down cross-legged on her bed, facing Reneey. "A whole lot of stuff, really," she said, shaking her head.

"Right, well, could you hand me my clothes from my bag?" She pointed to the hot topic bag. "Please?"

"Sure," Lyn said, picking up the bag and tossing the whole thing at Reneey. "I should probably change, too, come to think of it," she muttered, looking down at the undersized clothes she was currently wearing. At least hers, though, weren't ripped to shreds.

"Yeah.. now, could you like, leave, or turn around, or something?" Reneey asked. "Or, better yet..."

She dove under the covers, and five minutes later she came back up wearing white tripp pants and a tight black shirt. "Is my eyeliner ruined?"

"You're not _wearing_ any," Lyn's voice said from the bathroom, where she was currently changing into clothes that actually fit.

"For real?" Reneey asked, taking some eyeliner and a mirror out of the bag and proceeding to put it on.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Dean's voice asked from outside the door.

"As safe as it'll ever be," Lyn answered, coming out of the bathroom wearing jeans, a blue-and-white striped polo shirt, and her hair back in a long braid.

"Hey, check it, Reneey," she added with a grin as the door opened. "CLOTHES THAT ACTUALLY FIT! I don't think I've ever had those before."

"AWESOME!" Reneey yelled, holding the rock sign. "So, like, what the hell happened?"

"Well," Sam began, "you and Lyn got hit by an aging demon. You were two and Lyn was five. But Bobby found the cure and turned you back."

"Awesome," Reneey said with a grin. "Hey, what's today?"

"Er.. May fourteenth," Dean admitted.

Reneey's mouth fell open. "I.. missed.. MY BIRTHDAY!?"

"Well, you didn't really _miss_ it," Lyn said in a feeble attempt to make her feel better. "You had a great time, while you were three."

"But I don't remember it! I FUCKING MISSED MY BIRTHDAY!" She pulled the covers over her face and lay down, groaning.

"Hey," Dean objected, "We bought you presents! Kiss action figures, Blac Sabbath records, and eyeliner!"

"I don't like Kiss," she groaned. "I like the tongues, but not the music."

"Gene Simmons always seemed a little fruity," Lyn murmured, lying upside-down on her bed with her hands behind her head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Fruity?" Dean asked.

"It means gay," Reneey explained.

"Make-up on guys makes them look fruity," Lyn said simply.

"Scotty Vanity wears eyeliner!"

"And he looks fruity."

"He _is_ gay."

"That's the point."

"Who's Scotty Vanity?" Dean asked suddenly.

"This hot-ass gay guy," Reneey answered with a grin.

"Creepy-looking, you mean," Lyn said darkly. "Reminds me of Jay, only shorter. But I guess there aren't many six-and-a-half-feet-tall blond stick figures walking around these days."

"Who's Jay?" Sam asked.

"This dude," Reneey answered.

"My _cousin_," Lyn corrected her, throwing a hairbrush at Reneey. "Or, well, he was supposed to be. Whatever. So are we still grounded?"

"Yep," Dean said with a smirk.

"Asshole," Reneey grumbled.

Suddenly Lyn sat up with an evil grin on her face. "How about we make a little bet?" she asked, looking at Dean and Sam. "Tonight, when y'all go to sleep, you leave our cells on one of your bedside tables and our MP3 players on the other one. If I can get them back without waking you up, you don't get to ground us because you don't have the right anyway."

Sam made a "hmmm" sound, and so did Dean. Quite obviously, they were both thinking it over. Then they both said together, "Deal."

Reneey grinned.

"But just you, not Reneey," Dean emphasized.

"Of course," Lyn said, smiling.

_Heheh, idgets,_ she thought. _Papaw guards his and Mimi's room with military efficiency and I have no problem sneaking in._

Meanwhile, Reneey was thinking, _Ya know, they never said I couldn't HELP. They just said that Lynni has to go and get them._

"I'm hungry," Dean and Reneey suddenly announced at the same time.

"When _aren't_ you hungry?" Lyn asked with a sigh as she stood up.

So the group went out to the Impala, fought over shotgun (Sam got it), and went to a restaurant, much to Lyn's distaste because she hated eating out all the time. Naturally, on the way back, they had to fight over shotgun AGAIN, and again Sam got the front seat and received death glares as his reward. Finally they said good nights and left for their rooms.

Lyn lay on her stomach on her bed, feet in the air, reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. "Hey, Rea," she muttered. "How come you bought these books, anyway? You still haven't read them..."

Reneey grinned. She picked up the whole stack of books, carried them over to Lyn's bed, and dropped them right in front of her. "HAPPY LATE X-MAS!"

Lyn blinked. "What?" she asked, as if she hadn't heard properly.

"HAPPY X-MAS! So.. when are we stealing our crap back?"

Lyn sat up and rolled her eyes. "_We're_ not," she answered firmly.

"Huh?"

Lyn sighed. "Rea, what do you know about my grandfather? Or, well, Gene Elumo?"

"Who?"

If she had been an anime character, there would have been a HUGE anime sweatdrop at the side of Lyn's head right then. As it was, she closed her eyes and said tersely, "The old man I lived with and thought was my grandfather, Reneey."

"Ohhh, him! Yeah, so?"

Lyn massaged her temples. "He was in the army when he was younger. In Korea. He keeps his room sealed like he's still in the military, and heaven knows he isn't a heavy sleeper. And I can get in and out of _his_ room without his knowing about it."

"So I just sit here? Wow, fun, Lyn," Reneey grumbled, annoyed that she wouldn't get in on the fun.

"No, you don't just sit here," Lyn said impatiently. "You go to sleep."

"But I don't _wanna_ go to sleep," Reneey complained.

"I don't _care_," Lyn said impatiently, throwing her pillow at Reneey and settling back down to read the book.


	25. Sneaking IN

Lyn finally finished the epilogue and closed Deathly Hallows. She looked over at Reneey's bed first; the fourteen-year-old was wrapped in her covers and half turned on her side. She was breathing too evenly to be faking sleep, Lyn knew. Next she looked at the clock on her bedside table; it read 2:56.

Quite silently, Lyn lifted herself out of bed. Her feet touched the floor without a sound; that was just one of the many advantages of going barefoot. She tested the floor carefully for squeaks before she took a step and reached to turn off the lamp.

---

Bela Lugiso -- well, really Bela Talbot, but not everybody needed to know that -- was currently driving. She had heard that two girls, two very special girls, had recently come onto the scene. She didn't know who they were or what made them so special, but she did know that it could prove _very_ profitable to find out. First, she figured, she should pay a little visit to the Winchesters to see what they knew.

She had already looked all over town and checked every single motel until she finally found the one the guys were staying at. That had been three days ago, and Bela now had a room reserved and everything was ready.

---

Everything was dark, as usual, but Lyn's eyesight had always been exceptional. Sometimes they took a little while to adjust to the darkness, but they always adjusted until she could see quite well. Such was the case now, as she prowled carefully through the shadows and silently eased opened the door to Dean and Sam's room --

And suddenly she was blinded by light. It was quite amusing, really, once she realized what had happened: they had left the light on, to try to shock her or throw her off her game or something. Well, she thought with a twitch of her lip, it would take a lot more than _that_ to get rid of her.

---

Bela stopped in front of the motel, went in, gave her name and paid for the room, and the man who worked there gave her the key. Her room was right next to the Winchesters' on the left-hand side, she had made sure of that. So she went in and changed into a pair of jeans and a red shirt, and her lips curved upward slightly in anticipation.

---

Lyn had to fight a mad desire to laugh. This was too easy. They had done nothing but help her by leaving the lights on, it just made it easier to be sure she wasn't about to fall over anything. However, she knew, she had to be careful not to get overconfident.

As she picked up the cell phones from Sam's bedside table, Dean suddenly rolled over in his sleep. In an instant, she was flat on the floor so that he couldn't see her if he opened his eyes, and yet somehow she managed to do this without making a sound. It was really quite odd, she thought in that moment, how she could move so easily without making a sound; she had never really thought about it before.

There was silence except for the sound of rhythmic breathing, a long silence, and finally Lyn lifted herself off the ground and looked up. Both of them were still asleep, good. It might have been the end of the whole bet if one of them suddenly had an urge for a midnight -- or three o'clock in the morning -- snack.

She suddenly had to fight that urge to laugh again, because she could just see Dean sitting up in bed and muttering, "I'm hungry" just in time to catch her lifting the MP3 players off of his bedside table. But, fortunately, that didn't happen, and it was much easier to steal across the room the second time now that she knew where to step.

The door, however, was another matter. Somehow she was always afraid that the door would creak, probably mostly because the door to her grandfather's room did. So she eased it open, carefully and slowly, and only once she was on the other side of it did she finally breathe again.

Switching her lamp back on and giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the light again, she padded over to Reneey's bed with a grin on her face. It would be fun to poke her and wake her up just to tell her that they had won the bet; but, she decided at last, that would be mean, and with a sigh she turned to go back to her own bed.

Just then, the door suddenly came crashing open. "Hello, boys."

Dean and Sam were up instantly, running to the source of the noise. And then, there was --

"Bela!?"

"Hey, I'm not a boy, just FYI," Lyn countered, as if some random woman hadn't just broken into the room at three o'clock in the morning.


	26. Accents

"Well, boys, I never knew you had company," Bela said, her lip twitching.

Lyn suddenly shifted her weight to her left leg, crossed her arms, and stared at Bela as if she had never seen anything quite like her. "What's with the bad fake accent, anyway?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow. "It's almost as horrible as some of the fake _Southern_ accents I've heard, and believe me, I've heard some _doozies_."

"It's not a fake accent."

Lyn actually laughed at that. "Right! And I'm actually a yankee!"

"I'm serious, it's not fake!"

"What are you _doing_ here, Bela?" Dean demanded to know.

"A bad fake accent, that's what," Lyn muttered darkly.

"Well, I'm here to deliver some news, but I never knew that you guys had.. company," she said with a smirk, apparently ignoring Lyn's comment.

Just then, Reneey sat straight up in her pink PJ's, cursing: "GODDAMN IT, WHOEVER WOKE ME UP IS IN A FUCK OF A LOT OF HELL FOR THEM! SERIOUSLY, ASSHOLES!" Then she caught sight of the newcomer. "Bela? WTF ya doing here?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Eh, it gets around."

"Bela -- what -- are -- you -- doing -- here?" Sam growled.

"I told you, a bad fake accent!" Lyn almost yelled this time. "I mean, seriously!"

Bela ignored this and said, "Anyway, I heard that there are a couple of new girls on the block. They're special somehow, but I don't know how or why. Maybe you do?"

Sam and Dean stood protectively in front of the girls. "No, you don't know," Dean growled.

"Now, don't go all bitchy with me," Bela smirked.

"Right," Lyn retorted. "That's _your_ job."

Bela raised her eyebrows at Lyn but said nothing about her comment yet again. Finally she asked, "Mmm, then why are you soo protective of these girls? I'm not gonna kill them, you know..."

"Why do you care?" Sam snapped.

"Ooh, that hurt, Sam," she said, pointing to her heart.

"Not as much as when you shot me," Sam mumbled.

"Okay, SERIOUSLY!" Lyn demanded, throwing her arms up in the air. "Just STOP with the retarded fake accent! One of my teachers was from London, I know a British accent when I hear one, and yours is so fake and so pathetic that it's not _even_ funny!"

"IT'S NOT FAKE!"

"Lyn, I swear, it's _not_ fake and I know it," Reneey said. "She _is_ from England, no matter how much you don't wanna believe it, it's the truth."

"You know," Dean said, smirking, "I have to agree with Lyn here."

"Maybe she is from England," Lyn said, shaking her head, "but that's _not_ a British accent, sorry, hon."

"Oi," Reneey said, shaking her head, but grinning anyway.

"Mmm," Bela said, looking at the girls. "Well, you know, you have a _horrible_ Southern accent. At least the short one's Russian accent is believable."

"I'm -- not -- fucking -- short!" Reneey hissed. "Call me short again and you'll be short!"

"Ohh, no," Lyn said, her green eyes suddenly darkening and her voice turning vicious as she tried to fight her way past Dean and Sam. "The Queen of Fake Accents did _not_ just make fun of my real one! I'll show you what's fake when I break your nose, you dagblame imbecile..."

Sam cut in, "Just leave, Bela! We don't have what you want, now LEAVE."

"All right, grouchy. Fine. Bye!"

Bela disappeared back through the door, but in fact she _did_ have what she needed. She had found the girls. A smirk played across her lips as she went back to her room.

"Goddamn fucking bitch.. still is awesome," Reneey said with a grin.

"Make fun of my accent," Lyn growled, still trying to get past Dean and Sam. "_Nobody_ makes fun of my accent, dagnabbit!"

"Calm _down_, Lyn," Dean said.

Reneey grinned. "When she's angry, it's best not to talk to her."

"_You_ calm down, you blame yankee," Lyn spat at Dean, "and let me go, I'll teach her to make fun of my accent -- shove that retarded fake accent of hers where the sun don't shine --"

"Lyn, you're gonna get corner time if you keep on going," Sam said warningly.

"Not the best move, Sammy," Reneey warned, which caused him to shoot a look at her.

Suddenly Lyn spun and whacked Sam hard in the back of the head while he was busy glaring at Reneey. "I AM NOT FOUR YEARS OLD, YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, MY OWN PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF I'D GONE OUT AND DIED YEARS AGO, AND IF YOU DON'T KNOCK IT OFF, I'M GONNA KNOCK YOUR _HEAD_ OFF!"

Sam was completely startled by this, and he backed away -- far away.

"I told you not to talk to her," Reneey said, shaking her head. "Hey, Lyn, don't hold in your anger! Let it all out!" She grinned as she stole the line from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. "'Cause there are people like fifty miles away who haven't heard you."

Lyn just yelled wordlessly and shoved at Dean to get away from his grasp before walking a few paces away and glaring back at them all. "JUST SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE A CHILD WHO NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!? I HAVEN'T BEEN A CHILD FOR A LONG TIME AND I DON'T NEED YOU MORONS TO PROTECT ME!"

"Hey, I know chi not a kid," Reneey shot back.

Lyn just stood there, breathing heavily, with her jaw set. Her fists were clenched so hard that her fingernails were drawing blood, though of course she didn't notice. Finally she stormed off to lock herself in the bathroom, slamming the door so hard that the walls shook.

"You _never_ talk to her when she's angry," Reneey said, shaking her head and walking off to bed and leaving the Winchesters standing there.


	27. Kidnapped Wait, AGAIN?

Sam started to walk to Lyn's room, thinking that maybe he should apologize, but he was stopped by a punch to the gut.

"Ow -- Dean!"

"Whoops, sorry; I guess I don't know my own strength," Dean said, chuckling. If Supernatural were an anime, Sam would have had about three sweatdrops by now. "Anyway, listen -- the best thing to do now is just to leave her be."

"But Dean!"

"No buts, Sammy!" Dean said, then smirked. "Well, I mean, if you wanna get killed..."

Reneey rolled her eyes. Idiots. _Well, I mean, the leaving thing is sorta good... Lucky that Lyn doesn't hold grudges._

The fourteen-year-old then grinned. _I got the thing that will cheer Lyn's ass up!_

She then got up and went to Lyn's room, took out a bobby pin, and started to pick the lock.

"Oh, come on!" Reneey snapped as five minutes passed by. "I mean, it can't be that hard!

Another five minutes.

"I mean, I've seen it done in movies!"

Five minutes.

"I read it in books and fanfiction!"

Another five minutes.

"I even seen Lyn do it a billion times! WHY WON'T YOU UNLOCK!?"

Ten minutes later.

"Uhh, Reneey?" Lyn called through the door. "You realize the door's been unlocked for ten minutes, right?"

"... Oh..."

"..."

"I was practicing my wrist turning skills?"

There was an audible sigh. "Yeah, whatever. Either get in here and lock the door or go away before the moron brothers show up."

Reneey did option one. The girl walked over to Lyn and poked her side.

"Yo, bitch, I got an idea to cheer ya ass up, 'cuz maddy Lynni is not funny unless said maddy Lynni is sarcastic Lynni and bashing at people."

"Does bashing in skulls count?" Lyn grumbled.

"Sure, why not?" Reneey said, shrugging. "But, ya know, they care and all. Hate to say it, Lyn, but sometimes ya the jerk, ya know? You got them -- well, Sam -- on his toes every time you walk in the room," she said as she inspected her nails. "But yeah, you can't blame them, though, 'cause they don't know. They won't know until you tell them. I won't tell them, unless you tell me to, but I don't know it all, though. But still, if ya tell them, they would know... and crap..."

Then she sighed. "Anyway, think about it, Lynni. I'm gonna go and rant on how I hate being fourteen, cya!"

She threw some eyeliner at Lyn, which was her way of saying 'Do it or I'll throw more at you!' and left the room.

"Yeah, great idea," Lyn grumbled with a sigh. "Spill my life story to a couple of jerks who think I'm four years old. Nothing could go wrong with that plan."

"Not all of it! Just some parts, where they don't make you mad and you don't seem like a jerk!" Reneey yelled as she left.

"I highly doubt that's possible..."

Sighing, Lyn flopped down on the bed and cast dark looks at the ceiling. _This would've been so much simpler for everyone if it weren't for me..._

--

It was raining outside, not that Reneey cared much. Really, she liked the rain, and it wasn't because nobody could see her cry; it was because she could splash puddles at her enemies. But they weren't here, so should she cry?

Right now, the girl was listening to her iPod, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a black hoodie, not that she had bothered putting the hood up.

The day faded around seven PM. It was getting dark outside, and the sun was going down. It technically wasn't dark, but it wasn't bright, either.

_Wonder how Lyn is doing? If she killed the guys, I am soo not hiding the evidence!_ Reneey thought as she sat down on a wet bench. _Man, I hate being fourteen!_

"I mean, I was born on Friday the thirteenth! So it made sense if it was thirteen/thirteen, but no, now it's fourteen/thirteen! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL!" Reneey snapped to the sky.

"And why aren't there any people around? Usually that means that someone's gonna get kidnapped." She shrugged. "Well, I guess it's my turn..."

"Lalalala," she mumbled. "OH, COME ON, HURRY YA ASS UP!"

Ten minutes passed.

"Know what? Screw this!" Reneey said as she got up and walked into a cafe. Everyone inside promptly turned to her and smirked.

"Why do I have the feeling that I walked into a demon cafe? ... Uhh, stay back! I HAVE EYELINER!"

"Like something puny as eyeliner could stop me," a guy with a red beard and brown eyes said.

"Pshya, hell yes, it can! Like, green would clash, like blue would, and don't get me started with pink! DUH!"

"No way, we're getting big bucks to steal you or the other girl," a woman said this time.

"Wait.. ya getting paid?" Reneey blinked. _Hold it... random Supernatural flashback..._

Another ten minutes later.

"BELA!?" Reneey gaped. "Oh, that bitch is off my fav list! Uhh... BYE!" she yelled as she tried to get away, but was knocked out cold.

--

The girl woke up chained to a bed.

"What the hell!?" she demanded, blinking. "Uhh, yeah, I might like bondage, but not when the master is an ugly-ass demon..."

"Hey, I resent that! I chained you to the bed instead of a wall to be more comfortable! Maybe I should just chain you to the wall!" Bela hmphed as she walked into the room.

"... So, like, why are you, like... kidnapping me?"

"To know the big news, of course."

"... You got to be kidding me... Here I thought that you, Bela, would be one of the great evil girls just like Bellatrix, then you go off kidnapping me just to hear the news!?" Reneey couldn't comprehend it. "There's a thing called asking, ya know!"

"Yes, but this way, the other girl and the two guys will come," Bela said, smirking.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way..."

"And now..." Bela took Reneey's cell phone from her pocket.

"Yo, bitch, get the hell off!" Reneey snapped as she pulled out her death glare.

"Aww, found her," Bela said, smirking, as she clicked 'call' on the name 'Lynni' in the cell phone directory.

--

"Let freedom ring... Let the white dove sing... Let the whole world know that today is the day of reckoning..."

Lyn almost fell off the bed as she jumped up to answer her cell. She flipped it open and didn't bother to say 'hello', just yelled, "About effing time, you dadgum idget! Where the crap are you!?"

"Well, well -- finally decided to answer, did you?" Bela asked with a chuckle. "Now, tell me: what kind of friend lets their friend walk out all alone at nighttime?"

A growl escaped Lyn's throat before she could stop it -- not that she actually tried. "YOU! Freaking moron with the horrible British accent! YOU GOT TEN FREAKING MINUTES TO GIVE RENEEY BACK BEFORE I COME BASH YOUR FREAKING FACE IN!"

"You know, I would find it horrible if something would... oh... say, happen to the girl? If you don't want that to happen, then I suggest you calm down, or else the trigger on my gun might accidentally... slip."

"No, see, you're not gonna do that, hon," Lyn said, forcing her voice down. "Because, horrible fake accent or no, you're not that stupid. You're still pretty freaking stupid, mind -- but not _that_ bad."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt her. Maybe I should let the demons have their way with her?"

"Thank you for admitting that you're a moron, but shut up and let me talk to Reneey."

"The girl? Oh, that would be hard. She fell asleep..."

"And if we were talking about anyone but Reneey, I wouldn't believe you. Heck, I'm not sure I do even when it _is_ Reneey just because you're a lying, two-faced, fundamental pain in the rear end. Wake her up and prove it, jerk."

"All right," Bela said, putting the phone down. And five seconds later...

"DON'T YOU FUCKING EVER WAKE ME UP! WHAT THE HELL IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YA COCK-SUCKING COMPREHENDING SKILLS!? YOU WERE A DAMN TEEN ONCE! YOU NEVER WAKE UP TEENAGERS! SO DON'T WAKE ME UP AGAIN, YOU WHORE!" Reneey shouted before going back to sleep.

Bela just stood there with her mouth open. Never, ever had anyone yelled that loudly at her.

"Bitch, you almost made me deaf!" she snapped.

On the other side of the phone, Lyn was simultaneously breathing a sigh of relief that Reneey actually was okay and trying not to laugh at the reaction.

"Anyway... Come to the back alley of Starbucks at midnight. Come alone, unless you want your little friend there dead."

There was a tone as Bela hung up, and Lyn slammed the phone shut angrily. She didn't like this... And why the crap did the moron want her to go alone? Didn't she know that it would be all but impossible to ditch the Winchesters, especially with Reneey gone?

Then it struck her. Maybe Reneey wasn't gone. They weren't complete morons, after all; they at least knew better than to try to wake Reneey up. So if she made it look like Reneey was asleep...

Biting her lip, Lyn sighed. Why did everything have to be so tricky and dishonest here? She didn't like lying, and this was deception at the very least.


	28. Forget It

_In the other room_

"Yo."

"Yeah?" Sam called back to Dean.

"Why is it quiet?" Dean asked, getting suspicious.

"... I don't know..."

The guys looked at each other, then simultaneously got up, ran to Lyn and Reneey's room, and knocked down the door. However, what they saw wasn't what they were expecting.

"See, Sammy? I told you they were okay," Dean said, smirking.

Sam twitched and asked, "Where's Reneey?"

Lyn stared at them from where she sat in her bed with the lamp on, reading a book, raised an eyebrow, and answered, "You know, you're just lucky that Reneey sleeps like the dead and that I wasn't asleep for you to wake up."

She then pointed to the other bed, where the covers were thrown all the way up with only the tip of a shoe protruding from beneath them and asked sarcastically, "So next time you wanna try knocking _on_ the door before knocking it _in_?"

"Oh -- right. Well, good night," Sam said as he dragged Dean out of there.

Pretty soon it was 11:45 PM, and everyone but Lyn was asleep. She didn't bother fixing up her bed like Reneey's, just left a folded piece of notebook paper on the bed as a note. If the guys came in while she was out, they would figure out that she and Reneey were gone, anyway.

_This is such an incredibly stupid thing to do,_ Lyn thought as she turned the light out and made her way silently out of the room once her eyes adjusted. _No, this is the type of thing that I yell at people on TV for. When did I become one of the morons from the badly dramatized shows, dadburn it?_

Lyn wasn't exactly sure why she was doing this. Yes, because of Reneey and Bela; but she was acting against her instincts, and her instincts were usually right. Of course, this was obviously some sort of trap or conspiracy, not least of all because Bela was behind it. It was infuriating, just how little choice Lyn had been given in the matter. Maybe that was even part of the reason, the fact that she wanted to bash Bela's face in for having the gall to kidnap Reneey.

_I should put that on my to-do list,_ Lyn thought darkly as she walked quietly along the sidewalk. _Figure out how to block this whole key to Hell thing, find a way back home, break Bela's face... It all fits together so nicely..._

Lyn felt like blowing up the Starbucks sign as she came to it. Funny, she had always liked Starbucks before, aside from the fact that everything in there was horrendously overpriced. Oh, well. Where was this back alley, anyway...?

Lyn's knife was hidden up her sleeve, the revolver Dean and Sam had given her earlier in her jacket pocket, but she really doubted that it mattered. Bela would be expecting that, she would have something up her own sleeve. And Lyn didn't even have the advantage of surprise or knowledge of the terrain, because she had never been here before.

_Freaking jerkfaced carpetbagger and her freaking evilly stupid accent..._

"Mmmm, so it looks like you came after all," said a voice from the corner. "And not a second late."

Bela appeared in the moonlight, smirking, and Lyn merely fixed the woman with her now seemingly ever-present death glare. "No, I was taught to be punctual. Especially when dealing with carpetbagging dingbats." She smiled sarcastically and demanded, "Now, where's Reneey?"

"She's back at the hideout," Bela said, shrugging. "Nobody could get her to stay still, so we just locked all the doors and windows and left her there." She winced a little from the bite mark Reneey had left on her shoulder when she had tried to tie the girl's hands together.

Lyn smirked. "Looks like someone bit off more than they can chew. So what do you want, jerkface? Obviously not money, or else you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I want to know how exactly two girls with no records at all just show up like that, with the Winchesters, of all people?" Bela asked, stepping closer. "And why exactly does every demon I seem to come face to face with have a sudden urge to rip you and your _sister_ to shreds?" She smirked. "Maybe jealousy? Demons are keen to have it, wandering around this human place, but why?"

Lyn might have rolled her eyes if she had trusted Bela enough to take her gaze away for that long. "You moron, we didn't just pop out of thin air one day. We had families, if you could call them that. And as for demons, well, I guess my _friend_ and I just have this natural talent for ticking people off."

Well, it was true... even if they did kind of pop out of thin air into this world.

"No, I believe it's sister, honey. How would Reneey feel if you just forgot about her being your sister?" Bela asked in a fake baby voice. "Now, I want you to tell me everything you know, or else you won't have a sister any more."

Lyn's eyes narrowed. "I know that you're a freaking imbecile with a really horrible accent, you wanna know that?"

"And I thought that you actually cared about your sister," Bela said with the same cocky smirk as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, well, I thought you had a grain of intelligence in that freaking empty head of yours, but apparently not. You ask me to tell you 'everything I know,' you're gonna learn a heck of a lot about my second birthday, for starters."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Bela snapped. "I have every command in my power to make sure that your sister is torn to shreds, so unless you start talking -- and you know what I'm talking about -- you'll be alone _forever_."

"_You_ know something?" Lyn growled, taking a couple of steps forward. "I guess you are about a stupid as you look. You hurt Reneey and not only do you lose your leverage, but you make an enemy with nothing to lose. The whole kidnapping thing? It's a two-way street, hon."

Bela smirked. "Not exactly. I could just take you, too, and call one of the Winchesters this time. Do you think _they_ can keep their mouths shut if I threaten to kill you two? And then, when I know the big secret, if it's worth anything, I would already have the both of you."

"You're taking a big leap there, assuming that I would be any easier to handle as a captive than Reneey. Or that I'd let you take me alive in the first place."

"You're not going back without your sister. Siblings have that weakness. So start talking before I resort to plan B."

Lyn growled low in her throat. Loath though she was to admit it, Bela was right. Glaring daggers at the woman, Lyn hissed, "You know I could just lie."

Bela smirked again. "You could. But you won't."

The side of Lyn's face twitched, and her fists clenched. "Fine. What do you want to know, who we are? Lyndotia Elumo and Reneey Umbra. And yes, those are our names. We do not have the same last name, regardless of whatever crap you want to spew."

"That's only one question," Bela said, her eyes livening somewhat now that Lyn was actually beginning to talk. "How did you just show up when no one had heard of you before? Why are demons after you? What makes you so special that the Winchesters are protecting you?"

Lyn glared and spoke slowly and carefully, as if weighing each word before speaking. Nonetheless, her voice was bitter as she began: "If you're expecting me to be able to tell you how we wound up here, you're out of luck. I don't know, Reneey doesn't know; crap, I don't think anyone does."

"'Wound up here'?" Bela repeated with raised eyebrows. "What do you mean? Where did you come from?"

"I dunno how to explain that, either," Lyn grumbled resignedly. "An alternate dimension or something, I guess? Let's just say there are no demons or supernatural critters where we come from, and all of this crap here was a freaking TV show."

Bela stared. "You're kidding me."

"Either listen or don't, but don't insult me by calling me a liar."

"All right, fine. Supposing I believe this. What about my other questions?"

"The demons and the Winchesters. Right. Well, really those questions are the same question -- or, at least, they have the same answer."

"Which is?" Bela prodded impatiently.

"Apparently we're the keys to Hell. Nice, huh?"

Bela blinked, and blinked again. "The keys to Hell? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Lyn told her irritably. "Somehow, we're supposed to be the ones who can unlock the power of Hell. Make it stronger, make it so that they win. Which is why demons are after us -- some to use us, some to turn us, some just to kill us -- and why Dean and Sam are of the opinion that we're freaking four-year-olds who need constant supervision. Anything else you wanna know?"

"No, that's all. Well, this was a good chat, wouldn't you say?" Bela asked, that same cocky smirk creeping back onto her face. "How about I tell you the directions to the hideout, then?"

And so she did, but before she left she added, "Oh, and the hideout is going to explode in an hour. Ta-ta!"

WIth that, she smirked yet again and disappeared into the night.

Lyn stared after her for a split second, dumbfounded. Then she growled, "Freaking pathetic, useless scumbag!" and set off at a brisk walk that quickly became a jog and then a run. She didn't know if Bela was actually serious about the exploding part, but she sure wouldn't put it past her. And she wasn't about to take chances with Reneey's life.

--

Finally, Lyn found the place. Too bad that it was already forty-five minutes into the hour that Bela had said she had. Kicking down the door, Lyn rushed in yelling.

"RENEEY! RENEEY UMBRA! WHERE ARE YOU!? YELL IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! RENEEY!"

Silence.

"RENEEY! IF YOU'RE FREAKING ASLEEP AND YOU'RE WORRYING ME FOR NO REASON I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU! AND IF BELA OR ANY OF THOSE CREEPS HAVE ACTUALLY HURT YOU I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

Lyn took out her cell phone and growled at the readout. She only had fourteen minutes left! After kicking down a few random doors, punching a few random demons, and sneaking away from more than a few random traps, Lyn found the room that Reneey was in.

"How stereotypical is it that it's the last door? Lyn thought as she untied the ropes on Reneey's ankles and wrists, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her.

"FREAKING WAKE UP BEFORE I KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF AND GO BACK TO THE MOTEL WITHOUT YOU!"

Lyn had no time, so she just grabbed Reneey and dragged her out of the window, jumped down into a tree, and then to the ground. Then, carrying Reneey, Lyn went running. There were only two minutes left before the hideout was supposed to explode.

Finally, when they had made it a safe distance, Lyn dropped Reneey and sat down, breathing heavily, to rest for a bit. It was only a moment later that a huge explosion rocked the area, signaling that the hideout had indeed blown up. Lyn then turned to glare at Reneey, and once more tried to wake the younger girl up.

"Reneey, get your freaking butt up before I drag you the rest of the way back by your ankles!"

No response.

Heaving a sigh, Lyn poked her in the ribs. Reneey swatted at her hand and rolled over. Rolling her eyes, Lyn wondered why she hadn't thought of this earlier and yelled, "OHMYGOSH, RENEEY, IT'S SCOTTY VANITY!"

Reneey's eyes opened slowly, which would have been the first sign that something was wrong, because when someone shouted "Scotty Vanity!" Reneey's eyes SNAPPED open. But now, her hazel eyes were opening slowly, and once they adjusted to the night sky, she looked up at the older girl.

"Uh... Who are you?"

Lyn blinked at Reneey once and then frowned. "Ha ha. I tell the freaking jerkfaced moron about us and pull you out of a building before it explodes and you don't know who I am. Did you hit your head or something? You didn't even jump when I said Scotty Vanity!"

"Uhh... who? Who the fuck is Scotty Vanity? Why are we outside? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Reneey blinked and then said slowly, "Wait... Who am I?"

Lyn froze, staring at Reneey almost disbelievingly. Then she took a breath and asked slowly, "You're... serious, aren't you? You really don't remember anything."

"Uhh... am I supposed to, or something?"

Lyn fought a strong desire to whack Reneey upside the head. But she mustn't do that this time, Reneey wasn't Reneey and it wasn't her fault. However, she couldn't resist saying in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "No, Reneey, your memory is _supposed_ to be a complete blank slate."

"Who's Reneey?"

Lyn sighed and shook her head. "_You're_ Reneey. I'm Lyn, I'm your sister. Okay, seriously. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"I don't have a sister. I don't have a mother or father. What are you talking about?"

"Don't be silly, everyone has a mother and father or they wouldn't exist. Ours are just... well, actually, I dunno where the crap they are or what happened to them, but I am your freaking sister, dadburn it!"

"Well, then why don't you show me proof!?" Apparently, with or without her memory, Reneey still kept her stubbornness.

"Fine," Lyn said simply, and pulled out her cell phone again, brought up its camera pictures, selected one, and shoved the phone into Reneey's hands.

"See? That's you and me in classic rock mode. Guns n Roses tour shirts, jumping around like madmen, giving the rock sign for the camera... Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Who... Who are Guns and Roses?"

Lyn promptly fell over in shock and nearly hit her head on a rock before sitting up again and staring at Reneey. "Oh my freaking gosh, you remember nothing. But it's Guns _n_ Roses, not Guns _and_ Roses! Never say that again, you will be lynched!"

"Huh?" Reneey asked, staring back. "So... If what you say is true, why can't I remember anything?"

"I have no idea," Lyn said with a sigh, catching a hand in her own dark hair. "You don't seem to have hit your head... I know you haven't since I found you... Do you remember anything from earlier? From being inside a building with this jerk with a horrible British accent?"

"I remember... a lady... this one girl," Reneey said slowly. "I don't remember much... but I do remember her feeding me something... and the rest is a blank."

"Trust me, she's not a lady," Lyn growled darkly. "Freaking evil conniving little carpetbagger..."

Gritting her teeth, Lyn retrieved her cell phone from where Reneey had dropped it on the ground and checked the time again. 2:06 AM. Oh, well, hopefully Dean and Sam weren't heavy sleepers...

The phone rang three times before a groggy voice answered, "Lyn? It's... two in the morning..."

"Er, guys," she said slowly, "we have a bit of a problem..."


	29. Kids, Wait, What?

"What were you thinking!?" Dean yelled when he and Sam had finally found Lyn and Reneey. "You could have been hurt!"

"She could have killed you!" Sam continued on.

"She could have sent demons after you!" Dean ranted.

Reneey poked Lyn's side. "Um... lady... who are these people?" she whispered to Lyn.

"A couple of freaking moronic jerks!" Lyn yelled in response, glaring at the Winchesters and not even looking at Reneey. "I went because she had Reneey, and if I hadn't, RENEEY WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW! Does that not occur to either one of you!? I know it was stupid, I know it was reckless, but I DON'T CARE! You think I'm gonna freaking sit and cower because something might happen to me and let her die!?"

Reneey blinked. "I was going to die?"

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Dean yelled, throwing his hands up. "We could have saved Reneey as a team!"

"Yeah, and then Bela would've bailed and when that building freaking EXPLODED, Reneey would've still been inside it because BELA WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD US WHERE SHE WAS!"

Reneey turned to Dean. "How do you know my name?"

Dean and Sam stopped dead. "What are you talking about?"

Reneey turned to Lyn. "Is he also deaf?"

"I'm beginning to wonder," Lyn growled. "Definitely DUMB, anyway."

"Ha ha, nice joke, Reneey," Dean said. "Cut the shit, you know me!"

"... And your name is...?"

Sam blinked. "Do you know me?"

"No," Reneey said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure you don't know me?" Dean repeated.

Reneey turned to Lyn. "Yeah, I definitely think he's deaf."

"Why, you..."

"Stop acting like a raging rhinoceros before I kick you in the teeth," Lyn growled, glaring at Dean. "Are you really that dense? _Bela did something to her memory_!"

"What did she do!?" Sam asked.

"Who's Bela?" Reneey asked, blinking.

"The woman in the building, hon, remember?" Lyn asked, her voice shifting gears and turning gentle. "The one who talked funny?"

"You mean the lady that I remember?" Reneey asked, blinking.

"... Why is Reneey acting like a three-year-old again?" Dean asked.

Sam whacked him. "She's lost her memory, Dean!" he said, shaking his head sadly.

"And I told you before, she's not a freaking lady," Lyn growled. She shot a dark look at Dean and Sam and informed them, "Reneey remembers Bela giving her something, probably some kind of drug, in food. This totally brings 'special brownies' to a whole new level."

Dean sighed. "I'll go get Bobby on the line." And he left.

"And I'll go search the internet," Sam said, and he left, too, so it was just Reneey and Lyn, sitting on one of the beds in their room.

"So, if you're my sister, who's the mom and dad?"

Lyn sighed heavily and rested her chin on her hands. "That's... a very good question."

Reneey blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

Lyn was silent for a moment, after that. When she finally spoke, her voice was low and careful, as if she was evaluating each word carefully before enunciating it: "I'm... not... exactly sure. I think... when I was very little... I might have known... Something Sam said... after we were turned back from being kids... Or, really, something he _wouldn't_ say..."

"Turned into kids?" Reneey asked, then muttered, "I feel like a damn kid not knowing crap..."

Lyn grinned. "Well, at least you remember how to cuss. I guess that must be some comfort for you. At least it's fairly normal."

"What's fairly normal?"

Lyn sighed. "For me? Thinking way, way too much and blowing up at people whenever they intrude on said thoughts. For you? Doing random, insane things and cussing like a sailor having a root canal."

"Sailor? Root canal?" Reneey asked, blinking. "What else do I do?"

"Um, you're obsessed with emo guys... Scotty Vanity... Songs in languages I can't understand..."

Letting out another yawn, Reneey asked, "So what else do I do? Like, for instance -- say, wear, those things. So I don't feel left out."

Lyn smiled. "Well, your clothes are all in that duffel bag over there," she said, pointing to the bag on Reneey's bed. "The ones that aren't all over the floor, anyway. You'll figure it out, I'm sure."

Reneey looked at the duffel bag, and the clothes on the floor. "These are the clothes I wear? Why is it so tight and... dark?"

"Because that's what you like, I guess," Lyn said, shrugging. "I dunno. I never really thought much about what I wear; it was mostly second- or third-hand, until I came here. Now it's just whatever's cheapest."

Reneey looked in disgust at her clothes. "It looks all... egh! Don't I have something light? Orange, pink, green, anything that's not black or red!?"

Lyn raised her eyebrows. "You... have no idea how strange it is to hear you say that."

"And what's with this hair!?" Reneey shouted. "Blue, green, red, yellow! What the fucking hell is this!?"

"It's your hair," Lyn said, frowning as she took a step back away from Reneey. "You like it that way."

"Why would I!?" screeched Reneey. "Tomorrow I'm going to get real clothes! Cute, and bright colors!"

There was a deep crease between Lyn's eyebrows now, and her eyes were worried -- almost frightened. "A-all right," she said quietly. "Whatever you want..."

"And fix my hair!" She turned to Lyn. "What's my natural hair color?"

"Black..." Lyn's voice was barely audible, her face pale.

"Hmm... maybe blond. Black is so... ick."

Lyn suddenly felt very nauseous. "Why don't you... think about that, for a while, okay? I'm... I'm gonna be right back. Just.. look at your clothes and stuff... maybe borrow something of mine, if you'd rather..."

She turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She then proceeded to the other room, where Dean was on his phone and Sam was, as usual, sitting behind his computer. She announced her arrival by growling, "All right, whatever the crap that moron did had better get reversed soon. Because I hate to break it to y'all, but this new Reneey? She's freaking _scary_."

"She already was scary," Dean muttered.

"What do you mean, Lyn?" Sam asked.

"I mean she's in there, talking about buying _bright new clothes_ and dying her hair blond! If I wanted a freaking retarded backstabbing prep for a friend, I would've hung around with Anna Delano!"

"Reneey's a backstabber?" Dean asked, blinking. "And a prep?"

Sam sighed. "Well, I found something on the net -- sometimes, when a person's memory is taken away by force, their personality alters."

"I already figured that out, thanks," Lyn growled, pacing around and continuing ranting. "I mean, I feel like I'm stuck in a bad episode of the freaking Twilight Zone! I am _not_ staying in there with spastic-prep!Reneey!"

"But someone has to stay with her so nothing bad happens!" Sam objected.

"I'm busy with Bobby," Dean said.

"And I have to look up stuff!" Sam continued.

"But if you don't really care..." Dean trailed off.

"Urgh!" Lyn raged. "That's it, I am so freaking killing that conniving little wretch with her blasted horrible accent! Fine, I'll make sure Reneey doesn't kill herself or anything -- but can I at least knock her out first?"

"No," Sam said, clicking on random keys. "It says that if any harm is caused to the person, even a simple bop to the head, she could be stuck like this forever. But, there is a way for her to not be all... well, scary, as Lyn put it."

"Definitely scary," Lyn agreed. "I'd take hyper, semi-homicidal, sado-masochistic lunatic over pink-fluffy-clouds-and-unicorns-riding-on-rainbows Reneey any day. So do share whatever little revelation you're currently keeping to yourself."

"All right, so there's a ritual that can make Reneey be a little kid again," Sam said. "If she's a kid again, then that means she'll have whatever memories and personality as she did when she was three." He paused for a minute. "And when we find out how to get her memories back, we can turn her back to being fourteen and give her the antidote." He looked at Lyn. "Since you're her older sister, you're about as close to a parental figure as she has, so what do you say?"

Lyn's brow furrowed. "You want to make her a kid again... _again_? Seriously, you don't think all this crap is gonna screw with her head anyway?"

"It won't," Dean assured her, "but you are like a parent and sister to her, since you're the oldest, so it's your call."

Lyn growled exasperatedly and crossed her arms, pacing again. "Dadburn it, why the crap is it always my job to be the freaking adult!?"

_I dunno, because you're good at it?_ Reneey's voice answered in her head. She remembered when Reneey had said that; naturally, it had been when Lyn was on one of her why-am-I-always-the-one-taking-care-of-everyone-and-everything-even-though-I'm-a-freaking-teenager rants. And then Kyle had smiled sadly and he had answered, too...

_You're right, it's not fair. But you're strong and you live up to it, and if you feel like you're not gonna make it, we're here, and we'll help._

His voice in her head almost made her cry again, but she pushed that back behind her wall of frustration. She knew it would crack eventually, but she was sick of breaking down in front of people, letting them know that she really was vulnerable and hurt and weak. But she couldn't be now, because Reneey needed her. And Kyle had been wrong; he wasn't always there, and by now Lyn was pretty sure he never would be again.

Finally she sighed heavily and stopped stomping around, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose between her middle finger and thumb, driving the knuckle of her index finger into her forehead as she did so. "You're sure this won't just make things worse?" she asked, her voice suddenly very quiet.

"Yes, I'm sure of it," Sam said as he left to start the ritual.

"Hey," Dean said quietly, "I know how you feel, believe it or not." He gave a half smile. "Ever since I was four or so, I always took care of my baby brother. I was the one who rocked him to sleep, who gave him baths, who made his food." He sighed. "Dad was obsessed with finding the demon that killed Mom, he sometimes.. forgot about Sam."

Lyn met Dean's gaze wearily, her expression grim. "No, you don't," she said in the same low voice. "Because you _had_ a dad. And you had a brother. I had grandparents who only remembered me if I didn't wash the dishes or mow the yard and a couple of drunk parents who occasionally showed up to bum food or cigarette money. So spare me the sympathy, I can take care of myself."

She then turned on her heel, still wearing a fathomless expression, and left to follow Sam and check on Reneey.

--

Sam was in the libing room, sweating and with lots of bruises on his shins, standing next to... and three-year-old Reneey?

"WHERE'S LYNNI!?"

"Lyn, please control your sister," Sam pleaded.

Dean walked in to see this commotion and blinked at Sam. "You defeated killer ghosts, but yet you get defeated by a three-year-old?" he had to chuckle.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS LYNNI, YOU BIG MONSTER STALKER MEANIES!?" Reneey yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey -- Reneey, hon, remember me?" Lyn asked, approaching carefully.

Reneey looked up at Lyn, blinking, and then her expression shifted gears, turning perfectly calm. Then suddenly she ran to Lyn and hugged her legs in a death grip. "Lynni! I missed you! I was so scared when you weren't here, and then these evil monster stalker meanies came in, and I did what you told me to do! I kicked him! Just like you told me, remember, Lynni?" Reneey looked up at Lyn and asked slowly, "Did I do the ring thing?"

"Evil monster stalker meanies?" Sam repeated, twitching.

Lyn rolled her eyes at him. "How exactly would you explain it to a three-year-old who isn't really a three-year-old without totally freaking her out? And yes, Reneey, but you don't have to kick them, okay?"

Reneey frowned and looked down. "But you told me to protect myself, I'm confused..." Then she glared at Lyn. "But you told me you would never leave me!" she pouted. "And here you were, not here!"

"Look, we're not evil monster stalker meanies," Dean said as he approached the girls. Reneey shook her head and hid behind Lyn's leg.

"It's okay, Rea," Lyn reassured her. "They're not gonna hurt you. And they're not meanies. They're Dean and Sam. Okay?"

Reneey looked at Lyn. "Are you sure? 'Cuz that meanie over there --" she pointed at Sam -- "tried to grab my arm!"

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "And how many times had you kicked him by that point?" she asked wryly.

"Ten times!" Reneey said proudly.

Dean couldn't help it; he fell over, laughing.

"I'm hungry!" Reneey reached up to grab Lyn's hand. "Can you make lasangune?"

Lyn laughed. "It's three-thirty in the morning, Rea. You need to get a glass of milk and go to bed."

Reneey pouted. "I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T LIKE MILK! AND I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!"

Lyn shrugged. "Fine, then. Stay awake. But you'll be staying awake by yourself, because I haven't slept in thirty-seven hours."

Reneey whimpered and hugged onto Lyn's leg tigher. "But I don't wanna be 'lone!"

"I didn't mean _by yourself_," Lyn clarified. "I'll still _be_ here. I'll just be asleep."

"Promise?"

"I promise I'm not gonna go anywhere and leave you, okay?"

Reneey thought for a moment. "'Morrow, can you make lasaeunga?"

Lyn rolled her eyes but grinned. "Fine. Lasagna, tomorrow, or you'll kick me. Gotcha."

Sparkles filled Reneey's eyes. "Okay! You can go to sleep now!" Then she blinked. "How are you going to sleep standing up?"

"Oh, don't tempt me -- that _is_ how I slept when Mom was in the hospital two summers ago," Lyn said, shaking her head. "Don't ask me why, but whatever..."

"Mommy was at the hospital two summers ago?" Reneey asked, blinking. "Is Mommy all right? Where is Mommy? Doesn't she wanna be here? Doesn't she want us?"

Lyn's brow furrowed. "Who... exactly... are you talking about?" she asked slowly, shooting a suspicious glance at the spot where Sam and Dean had been standing earlier, but they had already left.

"Mommy! You know, our Mommy! The Mommy on the wall that I see!" Reneey said worriedly. "Didn't Mommy want us...?"

"I... I'm... sure she did, Reneey," Lyn said quietly, trying to understand what she was hearing. Three-year-old Reneey... remembered Lyn as a kid... remembered a 'Mommy'... their mom? And Dean and Sam hadn't seen fit to mention that!?

So why isn't she here!?" whined the younger girl.

"I don't know, Rea," Lyn murmured, now trying to think back as far as she could into her childhood; she remembered birthdays and holidays and getting her picture made, but though she couldn't remember a mother in them, she now realized that she couldn't remember her grandparents in them, either. "I... don't remember..."

Reneey whined. "But you'll stay here, right? So that we we won't be lonely!?"

"Yeah," Lyn whispered, sitting down on her bed and gazing unseeingly at the floor. "I'll... be here..."

Reneey hugged her sister. "And I'll be here too! We will never be lonely!"

"Reneey?" Lyn asked suddenly, and it astounded her that she had never thought to ask this question of the three-year-old before. "Who.. who am I? How do you know me?"

The little girl blinked. "You are Lynni, my older sister, who beat up this one person who pinched my cheek!"

Suddenly Lyn felt everything crashing. Her world, her reality, everything she had held onto because she knew this couldn't be right and real, someday she would get back home and it would all go away... But it wouldn't, because this hadn't started when she had come here. It had started when she was a kid, she just hadn't realized it. She realized all of a sudden that she had started breathing quickly and calmed her breaths, closing her eyes for a second to fight back the shock. She could deal with this, she could figure it out.

"Hey, Rea... I changed my mind. I don't wanna sleep yet. I wanna talk to you for a while..."


	30. Angry Sissy

A/N: Hello, peoples! So I have this idea for a little contest for all of you readers. So the contest is this: Who can draw the best scene from any of mine and Lyn's fanfics? In case you don't know them all, here they are:

We're Not In A Fanfic (Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
TV's Are Starting to Revolt (Yu Yu Hakusho)  
Eating Food From Bleach (Bleach, obviously)  
The Dark Shards (Inuyasha)  
Is Blood Thicker Than Water? (Vampire Knight)  
Shinigami, Fangirls, Detectives, Killers, Oh My! (Death Note)  
Wristbands (Naruto)  
Hellions Break Loose (Supernatural)  
and A World Apart (Final Fantasy 7) -- on Lyn's fanfiction account, if you haven't read it

What I mean by scenes is that you can draw Lyn getting mad at Reneey for cursing out Seto in We're Not in a Fanfic!, Hiei kidnapping Reneey and Lyn from TVs Are Starting to Revolt, or any other scene from any of our fanfics listed above.

Here's how you must enter: You send me a PM or an email (you can find it on my profile) with the LINK of your picture. It can be photobucket, deviantArt, whatever. AS LONG AS IT'S A LINK AND NOT A FILE!

Use this form:

Username:  
What story did you pick?:  
What characters are in it?:  
What's happening in the picture?:

The deadline is May 30th; the winner will be announced on June 10th.

AND THE PRIZE! (Insert flashing lights and all that pretty shiny stuff here)  
The winner will get a sneak peek into our upcoming Elfen Lied, Code Geass, Full Metal Alchemist, and Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfics as well as a special treat from each of us. I will do a dedicated AMV, and Lyn is too indecisive to decide on one thing so she's said she'll do a sketch, edit it with Paint Shop Pro if you want, random abstract on PSP, do a new humor avatar, make an AMV, write a oneshot -- basically it's your call. Yes that's right, folks! Six prizes for one little fanart! Think you're up to it!?

Second place will get to pick a prize from either me or Lyn and choose two of those four sneak peeks, so basically you get half the first place prize. And for third there will be an award of one sneak peek. And if you respond to our sneak peeks with comments, you'll get mentioned and/or quoted in the author's note of the first chapter of that fic when it's posted!!!

Oh and you might want to check out our deviantArt to see our stuff before you decide what you want for a prize -- Lyn's is LadyOfRandomness(dot)deviantart(dot)com and mine's ReneeyUmbra(dot)deviantart(dot)com so check us out!

---

"Lynni?" Reneey asked as she gently tugged on Lyn's shirt. "It's morning! And I'm hungry!" Reneey pouted as she poked Lyn's cheeks.

"Mm?" Lyn murmured, opening one eye and flinching in surprise only slightly before she remembered the events of the previous night. Little Reneey. Right. And their conversation...

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked slowly, peering at the clock on the wall which hadn't ticked since she had been here -- actually, probably since the mid 90's, if he the decor was any indication. "No, you probably don't know how to tell time..." Sighing, she dug her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the time -- 9:24. Good. That meant it was high time for Dean and Sam to get a rude wake-up call.

Reneey shrugged. "I dunno, I don't konw how to tell time yet, and all I know is that the sun goes down so that means it's nighttime and when the moon goes down, that means it's morning or afternoon..." She shook her head. "Anyway, I want my lasagna!"

"You can have lasagna for lunch," Lyn responded tensely. "You need cereal or something for breakfast. Come on, let's go wake up Sam and Dean, okay?"

"Pancakes with syrup?" the five-year-old asked with wide brown eyes. "And water? Or iced tea? No orange juice, that's icky. No, coffee! I love coffee! French vanilla?"

"I don't think they'll have french vanilla coffee here, hon," Lyn said as she took the little girl's hand and let her out the door toward the other room. "But we'll see about getting you breakfast after we wake Dean and Sam up."

A grin appeared on Reneey's face. "Can I wake them up? Pretty please?"

Lyn considered that for only a second before a slightly evil grin spread across her face as well. Somehow kids always had a way of waking people up in the most random and often frightening ways imaginable. "All right," she agreed, but just to make sure, she also added, "But you know, it's really important that they get up quickly so that we can get your breafast and everything. Because if they don't get up, you don't get lasagna!"

Reneey's eyes quickly filled with worry as she raced to Dean's room first and pounced on him. "WAKY WAKY BIG MEANI MONSTER!"

"Ahh!" Dean was taken by surprise and almost fell off the bed. "What the hell!?" He blinked, trying to figure out what exaclty just happened.

"WAKE UP! WWAAKKEE UP!"

"I am awake you brat!"

"If she's a brat, you're so low below her on that totem pole that pond scum would be ashamed to be compared to you," Lyn growled as she stood at the door with her arms crossed. "She wakes you up and you cuss at her?"

"She pounced on me and almost gave me a heart attack! This is the devil's child!"

Reneey giggled and began to jump on him. "This is fun!"

"Oh?" Lyn hissed, her eyes narrowing suddenly. "Is that what you forgot to tell me?"

Dean blinked and looked at Lyn in confusion. "What -- ow! -- do -- ow! -- you me -- ow! -- an?"

"I mean what Reneey was talking about last night," Lyn growled. "About our parents. Which you and Sam obviously didn't find freaking important enough to tell us!"

Dean blinked and looked at Lyn in confusion. "What -- ow! -- do -- ow! -- you me -- ow! -- an?"

"I mean what Reneey was talking about last night," Lyn growled. "About our parents. Which you and Sam obviously didn't find freaking important enough to tell us!"

Dean blinked for a moment and was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked once he took Reneey off of him. Everybody knows that Dean's memory is as Reneey's.

Reneey ran to Lyn, grinning. "I did it! Where's Sam's room?"

"There," Lyn said, pointing to the door before giving Dean one last death glare and stating simply, "If you're lying, I'm gonna break your face." Then she turned and headed for Sam's room right behind a hurriedly running Reneey.

As soon as Sam's door was opened, Reneey ran right in like a bullet. A couple second later, there came crashes and cabooms.

"GET UP! GET UP! SISSY IS PISSED AT YOU! GGEEETTT UP!"

"I'M UP I'M UP!" Sam surrendered as he got up from the floor sporting a bloody nose and buises.

"Sissy is pissed at you!" Reneey said, grinning.

"... What?"

"Yeah, 'sissy,'" Lyn said coolly as she walked in, one eyebrow arched dangerously. "Imagine that, Sam. Reneey seems to remember me being her sister, and a whole lot of other things that somehow we never learned about when we got back to our regular ages again."

Sam widened his eyes and did a nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah... about that... uh... I ca explain... really I can!"


End file.
